


A Wolves Love Drarry

by UniKitty321



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Drarry, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 68
Words: 63,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: The summer before fourth year, it was when Draco's entire world flipped around. How? A Spell.With no need for a creature inheritance, Draco Now a werewolf, needs to find a mate and hopefully not get rejected to live. But Little did he know the surprise that fate had in store for him.





	1. Prologue

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Draco's P.O.V  
As I was rushing down the stairs of the Manor, I saw that my Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, was twirling her wand in the air, while smiling maliciously, a glint of an unknown emotion flickering across her dark eyes.   
As I neared closer to her I took note of the emotions in her eyes. Amusement. Malice."Hey Draco. What are you doing?" She questioned, feigning an innocence of sorts.  
"Making sure I have everything for school next week." I said, suspicious of her unusual appearance and sound of her voice.  
She hummed with interest. "Well, I think that you need to learn to listen. Did I not tell you to clean the sitting room and kitchen when you were done?" She asked. Rhetorical question. I had finished both earlier in the day.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." I drawled, a wave of unease rushing over my body.  
"Don't you dare lie to me! Lupisnis Protome!" She screeched, aiming her wand at me before I could even think of doing anything.  
I felt as though the water in my body had suddenly become lava and I could hardly register the sound of my screams as I fell to the cold, hard floor. My vision became blurry and I saw blobs of color coming into my line of sight, and slowly fading out into blackness.  
***  
I awoke to see that I was in my warm, silken bed and had both of my parents on each side. "What happened?" I asked, trying to sift through the foggy memories that had overcame my mind.  
"Oh honey, you're awake! We believe that your Aunt Bellatrix turned you into a werewolf with a spell. But don't fret, you're different from the others. Unlike them, you can change whenever you want, with the first few times being slightly painful. That is to be expected though. You are still forced to change on the full moon, but you won't be crazed and will be able to mostly keep control over your body. Oh and one more thing, like all other werewolves you will have a soul mate, which is considered to be a blessing and a curse. We will explain that at another time." my mum, Narcissa, explained, running her fingers through my untamed hair in a soothing manner.  
"How long have I been out?" I immediately asked, wanting to know what I had missed and how much time I had till I left for Hogwarts.  
"Five days." My father, Lucius, said solemnly.   
"Five days! That means in only two days I have to be at The Kings Cross!" I exclaimed, shocked of the time that had passed and how I couldn't have more free time for my studies, which I am thankful for, but can get exhausting, and I have time away from Potter.   
Which, while worrying, as I thought about his name I relaxed.   
I took a deep breath and decided that I wished to understand more of what was happening."Okay. Didn't expect that. Do we have a book so I could look into it a little more?" I inquired.  
"Somehow we don't. I do remember looking into getting one, but being unable to attain it. I do know for certain that there is one in the Hogwarts library in the restricted section. So I made sure to contact Dumbledore and he will give you access to it due to your situation. We told him as he had to know and since it was best for you." My father said and I nodded.  
***  
Harry's P.O.V (two days later)  
I had finally gotten on the train after scrambling around with Ron and a laughing, but worried Hermione, who was thinking we would miss it, and found our own compartment. "So Harry, have you spoken to Sirius?" Hermione asked, breathing heavily, after she closed the door.  
"Of course." I stated, noticing that through the glass material in the door, Malfoy was walking past our compartment. His eyes were yellow.   
"What's up with ferrets eyes?" Ron said.  
Draco had looked at me and I saw him mouth saying something, but I was unsure of what he said. "Those look like werewolf eyes, but that can't be! Malfoys aren't known to have any werewolf blood. hmm...I wonder if he got bit." Hermione pondered as Malfoy strode away.   
As he was striding off I felt upset for some reason. Why did I feel rejected? "Do you know what he said?" I asked wanting to at least know something, anything.   
They shook there heads. Either way, it didn't matter.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
A/N:  
Eyyyy! I hoped you enjoyed! BYEEEEEEEE!


	2. 1

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Draco's P.O.V  
My Return to Hogwarts wasn't... normal. It was anything but normal. Surprising. World changing. Everything but normal.  
My parents had left me at the loading station like every other year, saying their parting words before I left, along with the werewolf stuff that I had to know and remember. That wasn't the 'life changing part.' In fact, it almost seemed expected.  
The loading on the train to Hogwarts was eventful enough on its own, but not as much as when I was on the train. Definitely not.   
It was the moment I was walking past the Golden Trio's compartment. I got a whiff of the most wonderful,delectable scent, so I took a step back. I was at the door and the scent completely flooded my senses. Mate. As soon as that registered in my mind I peered in through the door and looked at each member of the trio. Hermione? Nope. Weasel? Praise Merlin no. Harry. Harry was my mate. At that moment it felt as if my brain had just shut off and I was overwhelmed with the urge to enter. But I couldn't. They were already looking at me, so I decided to take the safe route and continued my confident stride.  
How could Harry be my mate? Was that what all the feelings were all these years? I have heard people say that there was a minuscule line between love and hate. How would my parents feel about this? Harry James Potter, mate to Draco Lucius Malfoy.   
I would deal with that later. I had more worrying things to panic about. I couldn't face them, how could I?! I had been so cruel to him and his friends for the past three years all because of a stupid crush. What a stupid crush that turned out to be. Fate must be laughing at me now. Harry would just reject me on the spot! This would be the the death of me. literally! But strangely I didn't feel as awful about that as I did hurting my mate all these years. I'm not surprised if he rejects me. My inner wolf whimpered at the thought. I'm sure the whole school could feel my cries of anguish.  
I found Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise and sat down with them. Luckily they didn't know I was a werewolf, so I was golden. "Hey Draco!" Pansy immediately said 'flirtatiously' and latched onto my arm.  
I growled and pushed her away, disgusted that someone that was not my mate touched me like that. "Don't ever touch me like that again." I said and her poise and 'alluring' aura just diminished.  
"Dude what's your problem?" Blaise questioned, looking at me with surprise and skepticism on his face.  
I felt hesitant. These people have been my friends for years now; but I didn't know if they will stay loyal when worse becomes worse. "I will tell you, but only if you swear that you won't tell anyone. Anyone. If you even think about telling someone I will kill you." My eyes were threatening and stone cold as I hissed after examining their faces.  
I could tell that at that very moment is when our trust on each other increased drastically. Blaise straightened up and Crabbe and Goyle leaned in while Pansy's eyes widened, shocked. In unison they swore, their eyes on me and not a single one wavering even for a second. I breathed in heavily.  
"Good. So this summer I was cursed and it caused permanent damage from what I'm knowledgeable about. Now I'm a werewolf. Anyways, because I am a werewolf, I get a mate, and no, Pansy you're not my mate." I stated my eyes trailing towards Pansy at the end.  
"Then who is?" She asked, her gaze softening after my explanation, less upset than before. Unlike what most people think, she could really be a very kind and understanding person, when need be.  
I hesitated, yes I trusted them, but still this was a lot of new information; the identity of my mate would likely drive them over the edge. "That does not concern you." I spoke unfaltering, trying not to be too rude about it. After a little more talking we went to get changed and Pansy kept up her guessing of who my mate was, slowly but surely rambling off every student in Hogwarts till the last three were left.  
"But that only leaves the Golden Trio." She whisper/yells as we passed their compartment. "Is it Mudblood?" She asked as we sat down with the others.  
I snorted, "No."  
"Potter?" She asked and I stayed silent, unable to deny her without lying but not wanting to say the truth yet.  
"So your mate is a boy?" Goyle asked.  
"Yeah, so what? It doesn't matter." I said, and shot him a look as we arrived at Hogwarts. I stepped off the train and without waiting for the others I hopped into a carriage. I noticed from my peripheral line of sight that the Golden Trio were currently loading into another carriage with Ginny, who then instantly started flirting with Harry. I don't know how but I could tell he didn't like it. I still wanted to kill her though.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
When I strode into the Great Hall I couldn't hear a word of what Dumbdork was saying. All I could do was stare at Harry, Which was starting to get creepy. Especially considering the fact that I think he caught me a few times. Afterwards I went to Severus wanting to speak about my current predicament . "Hey godfather. I uumm.... I found my mate." I said mustering up any confidence that I could find in my entire being.  
"Really? That didn't take long at all. Who is it?" He questioned, his attention turning to me, genuinely curious.  
"Harry Potter. I have absolutely no idea what to do." I rushed out, unable to control the sudden feeling of panic sink in, showing also through my voice and undoubtably my facial expression.   
He looked at me with a 'really?' look. "Simple. Talk to him and apologize for your actions towards him." He smirked before turning back to what he was doing at his desk.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Harry's P.O.V  
I was sitting in the common room with Ron. "I swear something is off with Malfoy." I started  
"Yah, he kept looking at you like you are the love of his life." Ron said.   
"I think Harry liked it." Fred smirked sitting down on one side of me.  
George sat on the other side. "Yeah. I think I saw you blush a little." George said with an identical smirk.  
Of course, this was normal for me with the Gryffindors since I told them I was gay. Every time a boy looked at me for too long they started teasing. Though Ginny wouldn't give up. She was even coming over right then.  
Ginny sat next to me and clung onto my arm. "You don't like him do you?" Her voices had obvious disgust and arrogance.  
"It doesn't matter." I stated abruptly, and pried her off of me. Suddenly we heard a scratching sound at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron sighed and got up, heading to the portrait hole. We all turned our heads so we could see what was going on.  
"Oi! Stupid Dog!"Ron yelled as a blond wolf came running over to us.   
The wolf growled at Ginny who backed away and looked at me. The wolf sat down, and a minute later Draco was sitting there, crouched down.   
"Hello Harry." He said uncertainty in his voice.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked a little harsher than I meant to.  
An Un-Malfoy like sound came from him, "Well, I am a werewolf and you are my mate. Do you accept me as your mate?" He rushed out, looking down.  
"Why would he? You're a filthy mutt." Ginny scoffed and looked at him as if he was gum on the bottom of her shoes. Malfoy immediately got up and growled.   
"Ginny. If Harry does not accept Malfoy as his mate, then Malfoy will die." Hermione said.   
Draco looked shocked and turned to Hermione. "Wow. Smarty pants really does know her stuff. " Draco joked, trying to make light of the situation.   
I had stood up at this point and was just rooted to the floor speechless.   
"....I..I accept." I breath out, some of the anxiety had left me as I finally got that out. Finally! I have had a crush on him since second year. Thank Merlin.  
He sent an astonished gaze my way. "If you don't want to, you don't have to Harry." Draco said shaking his head.   
"I want to accept." I stated confidently. It was silent for a few moments before Hermione squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly, and soon everyone but Ginny had snapped out of their shock and joined in and a few loud whistles could be heard.   
Draco smiled and then looked at Ron. "Oh, by the way. Call me dog again and I will hurt you." He growled threateningly.   
"Okay. I won't. Ferret." Ron smirked, mischief sparkled in his eyes.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Thank you for accepting me." Malfoy..Draco?said gratefully , looking at me and smiling.   
"You're welcome..." I trailed off unsure what to call him. He kissed my cheek and left me there blushing and staring at my feet, embarrassed .  
"Tomorrow we should start looking up stuff on werewolves. Especially the type that Draco is because werewolves are normally not able to change at will." Hermione said.  
"Why do you have to make having a werewolf boyfriend boring?" I asked, laughing lightly.  
"This is important Harry. You should really start learning things before doing anything with Malfoy. You kind of had to accept, but still." She scolded and everyone agreed with her.  
"Okay. I guess. But couldn't he study with us?" I questioned laying back on the couch, my knees and down were dangling off the side and my head looking up.  
"Harry what about me?" Ginny desperately whined.  
"What about you?" I asked rolling my eyes and turning my head to look at her.  
"You accepted that mutt. You are supposed to love me." She banshee screeched. I looked at Ron. Who immediately turned and walked out, and just like everyone else, went to bed. Wow thanks man.   
"Ginny. I am sorry but you are like a sister to me. Please just leave me alone. Plus I don't like girls that way and I have liked him for awhile! And he's my mate!" I said, kinda fed up with her attitude.  
"Fine you queer." She scoffed, disgusted, and stomped back to her dorm.  
I finally left the common room and headed to my shared dorm. "How is Ginny?" Ron asked.   
"Mad and upset. You are not mad at me for accepting..him...right? oh and thanks for leaving me back there," I asked him, looking at him accusingly near the end.   
He held his hands up giving me the universal sign of peace. "No mate....I can still call you that, right?" He asked glancing at me and laughed.  
"Not around Draco. He might get possessive and kill you." I snorted before laughter made its way out.  
Once we had calmed down he laid back down on his bed "Okay, g' night Mate." Ron stifled his laughter and went to sleep.   
"Night Ron." I let out once short laugh and soon joined him in the realm of dreams.


	3. 2

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• Draco p.o.v  
After speaking to Harry I quickly sprinted to the Slytherin common room ,in wolf form, rushing up the stairs to get to my room. Once I got there I transformed back into my human self and wrote to my parents about what happened with Harry. I rambled about what Ginny said to me and how she was clinging onto Harry, even though Harry told her to stop repeatedly. I told them what Hermione said about my possible death. I handed the letter to my owl ,Eagle, and told him to deliver it to my parents. After, I scampered into my emerald green bed and fell asleep dreaming of my beautiful mate.  
•~•Time Skip•~•  
I woke up to silence, absolute silence, and it was frankly quite frightening; I immediately checked the time and felt my heart speed up, no wonder it was so quiet, I was going to be late If I didn't hurry. Automatically when I saw the time, my body started moving and I ran to my wardrobe shuffling to find some suitable clothes quickly. I then bolted down to the showers and got ready, not even spending my time on my hair. As I was running out I noticed that practically no one was in the Slytherin common room, except a few wanderers who glanced at me confused. Next thing I'm in the great hall and noticed that I arrived just as the Golden Trio did. I slowed down into a brisk stride and, walking up to Harry and wrapping my arms around him.   
"Hello my little mate. Did you sleep well?" I questioned, resting my head into his shoulder.   
He laughed and got out of my grasp, turning around to face me. "I slept great. How about you?" Harry smiled.   
"I did as well, just maybe a little too well." I said as we entered the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at us strangely and it took me a moment to realize why, no one else had really seen us act this way, not fighting. Looking away from everyone's gazes we started talking about random topics, sitting just as the owls came to deliver our time tables and any letters and mail we may have gotten.   
I looked up at Snape to see amusement in his eyes before the sides of his mouth slightly lifted at seeing us. "Whoa is Snape grinning? I never knew he could do that." Harry snorted ,pulling me down to sit next to him.  
Ron looked at him, his eyes widened, "What if he's possessed?" Ron said meekly.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, Snape does have emotions you know." She scolded.  
"Sure." Harry and Ron chorused   
"He is my Godfather, I know he has emotions, even if he isn't vocal about them." I scoffed  
"Is he a vampire?" Ron asked.  
"Honestly weasel."   
Hermione again rolled her eyes at him. "Oh hush Ronald." She turned to me, "Would you like to go to the library to look stuff up on werewolves after lessons Draco?" Hermione questioned.  
"Sure, I'm not positive they have much on my kind of werewolves though ,and we would need to go to the restricted section though." I answered, seeing no harm in trying.   
I saw Hermione begin to to question about what kind of werewolf I was before she was cut off by the other two boys, "Why?", She then huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Because if we were able to find anything on spelled werewolves it would be there." I said, looking to Hermione with a knowing look on my face, and nodding when I saw the grateful look in her eyes.  
"I thought you have to be bitten to become a werewolf." Harry asked looking up to me.  
"Idiots. I'm friends with a bunch of idiots." I heard a defeated mumble from my left.  
"No ,I would know, you can be cursed." I quickly rushed trying the muffle low laugh coming from me.  
"Who cursed you?" Ron asked, earning a glare from harry and an elbow to the side from Hermione.  
"It's fine you guys, it was Bellatrix. She is in Azkaban now." I trailed off.  
"How are we going to get a pass to look in the Restricted books?" Hermione asked, all to happy to change the conversation.  
"Snape or Dumbduck." I retorted.  
"Don't call Dumbledore names." Harry chided   
"Sorry love." I sighed, not meeting his eyes.  
"We could get it from Snape after breakfast." Hermione said.  
"Why him?" Ron questioned, probably astonished that she wouldn't go to the headmaster.  
"I am sure that he will like to know that Draco and Harry are now together. Draco could tell him everything." She said in her know-it-all voice.  
"Knowing him he probably already has it all figured out. But if we want to catch him he is leaving now and if we are all done we could go now." I answered watching Snape slowly get up from his chair.  
"I'm done. You guys?" Harry asked. They both nodded, so we got up and I led them to Snape's office.  
I knocked on the door and it creaked open. "Hello Draco, Potter and friends. Come in." He said stepping aside.  
"Good morning professor. Could you give them three passes for the Restricted section? They want to know more on my type of werewolf since I am Harry's mate." I rushed out, grabbing Harry's hand near the end.  
"Honestly I shouldn't be surprised.Ill give you a pass and also you all should hurry to your first class." Snape drawled raising an eyebrow.  
"See ya Professor ." I called as we walked out of his office.  
"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin." Harry said looking to his time table.  
"Yep and we have a new professor, Mad Eye Moody." I responded.  
When we got there we sat down on our sides as class began.  
•~•~•~•Time Skip•~•~•~•  
Harry's P.O.V  
I have heard good things about Mad Eye. Like the fact that he is an Auror and a friend of Dumbledore's. He took out a jar of spiders. "Who knows the three unforgivable curses?" He asked and looked around. "Mr. Malfoy name one." He said.   
"Crucio. It is a pain curse." He said proudly.  
Mad Eye went to the jar of spider and took one out. "Crucio!" He yelled and pointed at the spider. It withered in pain. Neville looked like he was about to cry. He was very sensitive about others' pain.  
He stopped and looked around. "Ms. Granger. Name another." He said.  
"The Imperius Curse. It controls people." She said.  
"Good. Imperio!" He yelled at the spider. "I could make it kill itself." He said putting it above a pot of boiling substance. "Or dance." He said putting it on Goyle's head and dance. "No one can stop it. Neville, name me the last one." He said, looking at Neville.   
"Avada Kadavra. The killing curse." Neville said, sounding scared.  
"Good. Avada Kedavra!" He yelled killing the spider. "No one has ever survived this. Except one and he is sitting in this classroom with us." He said, looking at me. "Mr. Potter, please come here." He said.  
I walked up to him and Draco was looking at me worriedly. I stood in front of him. "I would like to see if you could stop the Imperius curse. If you want." Mad eye said.   
"Um.... Sure." I said and Draco shook his head, mumbling something.  
"Okay. Imperio!" He yelled. I did not feel any different and just stood there waiting. "Walk backwards." He said. I heard a voice in my head say the same thing, but I just pushed it away. I still moved a little bit backwards, but I did not take a step. "Interesting. Turn around." Mad eye said. The same thing happened again. The slight movement and the voice. "Alright." He took the spell off. "Class dismissed. Neville please stay for a bit." He said.   
I went to pack up my stuff and Draco came over. "Why did you agree to that? how were you not controlled?" Draco asked.   
"I haven't got a clue." I said as we all went to our next class, which is Potions with Slytherins.  
"You are an idiot. That curse is Unforgivable for a reason, which is why you should not have agreed to let him try it on you." Draco said.  
"Sorry Draco." I said putting my head down a bit.  
"It's fine love." He said as we walked into the room.  
When we got there Snape spoke up. "Alright. This year I will be assigning partners. They will be: Mr. Malfoy with Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger with Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Weasley with Mr. Zabini...." I stopped listening as me and Draco sat down. "This will be your seat for the rest of the year. No complaints. Today we are making Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what it is and it's distinctive features?" Snape asked walking around. Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger?" He said.  
"It is a love potion. It smells different for each person because it smells like things they really like or are attracted to. It does not work if someone has a mate, like a werewolf or veela." She said.  
"That is correct. You will all be making this. You may begin." He said and sat down at his desk.   
"You could get the ingredients and I'll make the potion." Draco said.  
"All right." I said and got all the stuff.   
*  
After we were done the potion was a violet color and it smelled like Draco. I looked at him and his eyes were yellow. "You alright Draco?" I asked.   
"I am fine. It smells like you." He said in almost a whisper.  
"I think it smells like you." I said.   
He smiled as Snape came over. "It's not as horrible as I thought it would be with Mr. Potter working with you. Good job." He said, then he walked away.  
A while later class was dismissed and we went to lunch.


	4. 3

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Draco's P.O.V  
After class I felt a strange urge to mark Harry. Snape had told me that if I marked him everyone would know he was mine and he would smell a little like me. This did not help those urges.  
Meanwhile Hermione was looking at me with a quizzical expression. "Draco what are you thinking about?" She inquired .   
"Nothing important." I replied before I grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him into an abandoned classroom unable to control myself.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"May I mark you?"   
"What does that mean?"  
"Everyone will know that you're mine and you will smell a little like me. Plus we will be able to read each other's thoughts and talk through telepathy. May I?" I said, snuggling my face into his neck and nipping a little at his skin. I felt his breathing and heart rate going faster and I smiled.   
"Will it hurt?" He breathed.  
I laughed. "It's just a little pinch." I said.   
"Will it be noticeable?" He seemed to be conflicted so I tried to reassure him.  
"A little. It may be partly covered. It will be right in between your shoulder and neck." I said, tracing the spot where it would be.  
"O-Okay." He said, baring his neck.   
I smiled and bit him right where I said it would be. I could feel him slightly tending against me. I slowly pulled away, not wanting to leave his embrace nor wanting to hurt him. There was a bite mark where I bit him and I could see it immediately healing over.   
"See. Not so bad." I soothed him, rubbing his shoulders.  
"Yeah, not so bad...Come on. let's go get lunch." He smiled, still feeling effects from the mark, and we went to lunch.  
I looked again and half of the bite mark was shown. I grinned, knowing we were going to get a lecture from Hermione later.   
As soon as we sat down she noticed the mark and looked shocked. Then she glared at me. Ron looked as well. "Bloody Hell Harry. What did Draco do to you?" He hissed quietly, alarmed.   
"I'll tell you later." Harry said and began to eat.  
"Fine. You better." Ron said.  
I smirked. "What classes do you Gryffindorks have next?" I asked ,wanting to get the conversation rolling. Harry hit me playfully.   
"None with you. Sorry." Hermione said sympathetically .   
"Okay. I will meet you at the library after classes." I sighed not wanting to leave Harry so soon after marking him.   
"We need to be back in time for when the two other schools come." Hermione said.  
"Why are there other schools coming?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah. you must have been thinking about Harry and not paying attention when Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament. The other schools are coming to Hogwarts to play. Only seventh years can play." She teased.  
"Oh, okay." I said not having a remark to her jesting.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
After classes I met them at the library and we went to the restricted section. "So, what did you do to Harry?" Hermione whispered as we looked for werewolf books.  
"I marked him as Mine. Has anyone noticed?" I said.  
"No." The three of them said in unison.  
"Still, you shouldn't have done that." Hermione said.  
"Well I couldn't help myself. Plus, Harry allowed me to." I retorted feeling slightly offset and defensive.  
"Let's just look for a book." Hermione sighed seeing I wasn't going to be moved quite yet. and started looking over the shelves. Finally though After hours of searching we found one book about the type of werewolf I am.   
"Well, one book is better than none." Harry said, opening it.  
"True. Anything interesting so far?" I said, reading along over his shoulder.  
"I just opened it Draco what do you think?" Harry shot back giving me a deadly stare. I wisely backed off for a few minutes until he seemed to have gotten a little in. "The first ten pages are about the spell itself. Lupisis Protome. The first word is from Lupus, wich is Latin for wolf. The reason it's so painful to endure is because it highly enhances the senses." Harry said, whilst reading the book.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~••~•~•~•  
After we read it, we learned nothing .   
"Well, that was all for nothing. I learned nothing new." I said flipping back into my chair.  
"Me and Harry learned stuff." Ron said after sharing a look with Harry over my unusual display.  
"Well I guess since your kind is rare it's not so strange that there is not that much info." Hermione said shrugging.   
"Yeah, but still. I was hoping for more." I said.  
"Your father will hear about this!" Ron said mocking me.Me and Harry laughed.   
"Say it more snobby, and mean." Harry encouraged.  
"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically.  
"Well, you are a snob." Ron snickered. (But you aren't you when you're hungry)   
"We should get to dinner." Hermione said, putting the book back onto its shelf.  
"Alright. Should I sit with my house?" I said  
"Probably. You can come to our common room after." Harry said.  
When we got to the doors I kissed his cheek and went to sit with Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Harry P.O.V  
After everyone was seated, Dumbledore got up. "As you all know, two schools will be visiting. One is Durmstrang. May the Durmstrang students come in." They put on a show with smoke bombs and Flags marching around the Great Hall with random sparks, then sat down by the head master sitting at the table.  
"The other is Beauxbatons. May they come in." They then put on a dramatic display with an awesome entrance followed by blue ribbons and beautiful fountains of sparks in their school colours before sitting down.  
"The seventh years may put their names in the goblet, no one under. This tournament has a fatal history as I have said in the past, it is not to be taken lightly. That will be all. Tuck in." He said and sat down at the teacher's table as the food appeared.  
Fred and George came over and sat down.  
"We have an idea-"  
"We are going to put our name in that Goblet-"  
"You all should come watch-"  
"And bring Draco." They exclaimed, in proper Weasley twin action.  
"And what is this plan?" Hermione gazed at the two with suspicion before shaking her head.  
"You'll see." They said and walked out.  
*  
When we were done eating, we walked out of the Great Hall, and Ginny came up to us. "Hey Harry. What have you been up to?" She said flirtatiously.   
"What do you want?" I said annoyed at her recent behavior.  
"I was wondering if you came to your senses yet, chose me, and left that mutt." She slowly answered ,fluttering her eyelashes adding to the 'desired' effect of a decapitated rodent.  
"No I did not break up with him, nor will I ever in the foreseeable future. So please just leave me alone." I said and went to walk past her. But she grabbed my wrist.   
"But Harry! You belong with me!" I heard a growl from back behind me and Draco came over and took me by the waist hugging me to him.  
Ginny glared at us, huffed, and walked away. "You alright love?" He asked me as we went to the Gryffindor common room.  
"I'm fine. Ginny is just annoying." I softened seeing the upset and concerned look in his eyes (I refuse to call the orbs. Just no. Not that disgustingly cliche).   
Ron rolled his eyes. "Normally I would be mad at you for saying that about my sister, but I guess I could let you off the hook because of what she's trying to do." Ron said.   
"You better." Draco said as we got into the room and sat down.  
"Do you have any homework Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, but I will do it later." He said as we sat down and he put his arm around my shoulders.  
"I think we should just all do it now." Hermione reprimanded.  
"But I want to spend time with Dray." I whined and cuddled up to Draco, laying my head on his chest.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can later." She said.   
"But I want to now." I said, before I realized I sounded like a baby and blushed looking down.   
"Draco, make him want to do homework." Hermione commanded him.  
"Okay. Harry it's important, so you have to." He added seeing that with my current embarrassment he wouldn't need to do much more.  
"Fine." I said quietly before going to get parchment, ink ,and quill. We did our homework that night.  
Afterwards, Draco left for his room and we went to sleep. Though I wasn't so lucky, only managing to sleep for an hour before getting woken up from a nightmare.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	5. 4

Draco p.o.v 

After only an hour of sleep I woke up feeling scared. It took me a minute to realise that it was from Harry. I got up and walked out of my room to the common room. One of the good things about being a Slytherin is that you get your own room.   
Once in the common room I changed into my wolf and ran out to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I scratched at it a couple of times untill she woke up. She let me in since she was only half awake.   
I walked in and saw Harry sitting on a couch holding a piece of parchment. "Hey Draco, what are you doing here?" He asked, coming over to me.  
I turned into my human self. "You had a nightmare, so I came to see if you were okay." I said.   
"I'm fine. Sorry I woke you." He said looking down and sat back down on the couch.  
I sat down next to him and pulled him onto my lap. "It's fine love." I said.   
He put his head under my chin and rested.  
I saw the parchment on the table and saw moving and stationary names, the latter mostly in the common rooms and dorms. "What's that?" I asked.  
"The Maurauders map. It shows where everyone is in Hogwarts and on its ground at all times of the day. It's very useful for sneaking around." He said tiredly.  
A few minutes later he fell asleep and I did shortly after.

*

"Draco. Wake up Draco. Draco!" I heard some one say. I got up and saw Hermione and Harry wasn't there.  
"Where is Harry?" I asked.  
"He went to go and get changed. You should too." She said.   
I then realized I was still in my night clothes and got up. "Alright. I'll see you at the Great Hall. Tell Harry that I left." I told her.  
"Alright, see ya." Hermione said.  
I turned into my wolf and ran out to the dungeons.   
When I got there I turned back to human and quickly got ready for the day.  
I went to the Great Hall and saw Ginny flirting with Harry, who was trying to get her to stop.   
I walked up to her and growled at her. She backed off and went in. "Well aren't you possessive today." Ron said as we walked in.  
"I always am. It's just I got to show it." I said as we sat down.   
The food appeared and we got to eat. "So we don't have classes today?" I asked and the three of them nodded.  
"Today we all have off, so we can see who signs up for the Tournament." Hermione said.  
The Weasley twins came over and sat on either side of me and Harry.  
"We have came up with a plan-"   
"To get into the tournament-"   
"It will be the best plan-"  
"Of them all." They said one after the other. I don't know who is who, but that doesn't matter.  
"What's the plan?" I asked.  
"You will see." They said together and walked away.   
"They are strange." I said and the Trio agreed.  
"So Draco, why were you in our common room?" Hermione asked.  
"Harry had a nightmare, so I went to check on him and he was on the couch. We ended up falling asleep there." I said. Ron made a gagging sound, but Hermione jabbed him in the ribs so he stopped.

Harry p.o.v

After breakfast we went to watch people put there name in the Goblet.  
The twins stepped up to the circle that lines the goblet so only seventh years can got through. "This will help us-"  
"Get through the circle-" They said, holding up two vials with some kind of potion.  
They looked at each other. "Bottoms up." They said in sync and drank. They waited a minute and then jumped over the line. They smirked and walked forward confidently. After three steps though, both boys were thrown back by a invisible force. After they got up I noticed both Weasley twins had white beards. Everyone started laughing and they looked at each other and started laughing with us.   
Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed them both by the elbows, leading them to the hospital wing.  
"The Gryffindorks are more fun then I thought." Draco said after laughing.  
"Glad you think so. Everyone is done, so let's go to the common room." I said. Ron, Draco. and I left.  
When we got there we sat down and a few minutes later Hermione came in as well.  
"Why are people so stupid?" She asked, sitting across from us.  
"I have been trying to find that out. I still don't have a clue." Draco said, shrugging.   
"It's like they never learn. One of these days they are going to regret everything they have done." She said and took out a book and read.

*

After lunch Ron spoke up. "You know what? We have not been to Hagrid's yet. How about we go now?" Ron said. Hermione put her book down. "Draco could come to. They can tell Hagrid what has happened." Hermione said.   
"I don't think he will like me." Draco said, looking at his lap.  
"Oh come on. I am sure he will like you. Especially if you are dating me." I said.  
"Fine. If it will make you happy." He said and got up.

* 

When we got to his hut Draco seemed more nervous than before. I knocked on the door and Fang started to bark. "I'm comin'." He opened the door. "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I see yeh brought Draco along. Why's he here?" Hagrid asked.   
Fang came over and sniffed Draco, but then cowered away. "If you let us inside we'll tell you." Hermione said, looking strangely at the dog.  
"All righ'. Come on in." Hagrid said and stepped back, allowing us to come in. "So wha's been happenin' with yer lot." Hagrid asked.   
Draco decided to speak up."I am a werewolf and Harry is my mate." Draco said.   
Hagrid looked first surprised, then scared. "Oh. Er... How did yeh b'come one?" He asked.  
"My aunt Bellatrix used a curse." Draco answered.  
Hagrid looked at my neck and nodded. "I see yeh marked Harry. Yeh know, t'night's the full moon. Yeh ready for it?" Hagrid said.  
"Yes sir. The good thing is that I won't be crazed, like normal bitten werewolves." Draco said smiling.  
"Yes. well I hope yeh make Harry happy, 'cause he needs it. And Harry, try ter be careful this year." Hagrid said.  
Me, Ron and Hermione laughed. "No promises." I said.   
"What kind of trouble has he been in before?" Draco asked.  
"Hell hounds, Basilisks, crazy murderers. You know, normal stuff." I said.  
"Hell hounds and Basilisks!? Are you crazy!?" Draco screamed.  
"No. It's almost dinner. We should go. Bye Hagrid." I said.  
"G'bye." Hagrid said and we left. 

*

At dinner Draco sat with the Slytherins and the Goblet was on a podium near the staff table. We ate, then Dumbledore stepped up to the Goblet.  
"Today the Goblet of Fire will tell us the three champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Don't forget, once your name is chosen you are magically bonded and there is no going back. The first champion is," The goblet roared with fire, and a piece of parchment came out of it. "From Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour!"   
"The next champion is;" The same thing happened, "From Durmstrang: Victor Krum!"  
"And then for the last champion: "Again, the same thing happened. "From Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory! May the three champions-" Dumbledore was cut off as the Goblet roared again, and a black piece of parchment came out.  
Dumbledore mumbled something that sounded like "Harry potter." Then a minute later he yelled: "HARRY POTTER!"


	6. 5

Draco p.o.v

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbduck yelled.   
I looked at Harry, who walked stiffly to the room where the other champions went. "I'm sorry Draco." Pansy said, rubbing my shoulder.   
I shook her off, just wanting Harry right then. He couldn't do this. Many had died and he might too. He was way to young for this.  
I looked over at his friends. Hermione looked shocked and Ron was seething. He was very mad. 

*

Harry walked out of the room and the Great Hall. I got up and followed and and his friends did too. I ran up to him and grabbed his elbow. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked.  
"They have to let me do it. There's no way out. Oh Draco, I'm so scared." He said.  
"Don't worry, I won't let you get killed. I'm sure Dumbduck won't let you either." I said.   
"Hey, its a full moon tonight. You should get going. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and hugged me.  
"See ya." I kissed his forehead and went to my dorm.   
I changed into some night pants and went to the forest. After ten minutes I was forcefully changed into my blonde wolf.   
I ran around a bit, then I saw Harry sitting at his dorm window. I howled and he looked at me. He waved and I bowed, then ran off.   
I went to the front of the school and strangely felt anger coming from Harry. Three minutes later I felt sadness. I went into the castle and started looking for Harry.   
I went into the common room and saw Harry laying on the couch, asleep. I laid on the floor and did the same.

*

I woke up to some one shaking me and looked up to see Harry. "Morning love." I said, standing up.   
He started looking me up and down, blushing slightly. I then remembered I was just wearing night pants.   
"Would you like me to go change?" I asked.  
He smiled sheepishly still blushing. "S-sure." He stuttered.   
I smiled, thinking he looked so cute. "I will. See you in the dining hall." I said.   
I turned into my wolf and ran to my dorm. I got changed then went to the Great Hall.  
When I got there I saw Harry without Hermione and Ron. Instead he was with Dean and Seamus. "Thanks Harry." They said and walked in.  
"Where are the other two?" I asked, stepping in front of him.  
"Me and Ron are fighting and Hermione is in the middle of it. It's fine." He said, walking in.  
I followed. "Did he hurt you?" I whispered.   
He shook his head and sat down at the edge of the table away from Ron who was with Hermione. "No, I hurt him though. He started calling you and me cruel names, saying bad things about us. I threw a vase at him. Hermione said that if he said those things to you it would be ten times worse. She said he was lucky you weren't there." Harry said, looking at them.  
"He sure is lucky I wasn't there. He better pray I don't catch him alone." I said, glaring at Ron.  
Hermione looked at me, then started talking to Ron and motioning to us.  
She got up and sat next to Harry. "Ron is being so thick! I don't know why he is being this way, but please don't do anything rash Draco. The laws for werewolf mates can't protect you perfectly." She said.  
"Okay, but if he hurts Harry in any way I will kill him." I said in a whisper.  
"Okay fine." She said and got up.

*

Harry p.o.v  
After classes Draco took me to the Slytherins common room, which was dark and cold. Every Slytherin knows about me and Draco and they won't tell anyone.  
"It's cold down here Dray." I said and cuddled up to him more.  
Pansy laughed. "You two are so cute together." She said  
Draco tightened his grip around my shoulders. "Well of course we are. Harry is adorable." Draco said. I blushed a little. "Well you are cute to. Especially without a shirt." I said.   
Pansy raised an eyebrow. "When did you have time to see Draco with out a shirt?" She asked.   
Draco blushed a little."I'm going to show Harry my room. See you later." Draco said quickly. He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his room. "Here is my room love." He said and fell onto his bed.  
"It's still cold." I said laying next to him.  
He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddeld next to him. "It's warm when you're here." He said.  
We layed there in silence for a bit, but then there was a knock on the door. Draco unlatched himself from me and I sat up.   
He opened the door and Hermione was standing there with Pansy. "Hagrid wants to meet you after dinner Harry. He says it's important. Meet him at his hut with your cloak." She said.   
"Thanks Hermione. How did you get here?" I said.  
"You left this on the table in the common room. Here is the cloak. I need to go. Have fun." She said, handing Draco my things and walking away. Pansy smirked and also walked away.   
Draco closed the door and placed the stuff on a dresser. I also noticed my night clothes. "That is strange. So what is this." He says handing me the parchment and cloak.   
"I already showed you this." I said holding up the map.  
"But it's blank." He said.  
I took out my wand and placed it on the paper. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." I said and words started to form.  
"Cool. How did you get it?" He asked sitting next to me.  
"The Weasley twins." I said. "Mischief managed." I said, putting the tip of my wand on the map and it all disappeard. "And this is my Invisibility Cloak." I said, standing up, and putting the cloak around myself.  
Draco stood up quickly. "Where did you get that?" He asked.  
I took it off. "Christmas." I said.   
"Cool." He said.  
"It was also my first Christmas in first year." I said.  
He looked at me strangly. "How could that be your first Christmas?" He asked.  
"The people I live with are cruel and they don't let me be with them during celebrations." I said, looking at the floor.  
He slowly came up to me. "You're leaving stuff out. Have they done anything cruel to you?" He asked.  
"N- No." I stuttered.  
"You're lying." He said.  
"They abused me. In all ways." I said. Draco growled.   
"Have you told Dumbledore?" He asked.  
"I told him they're mean and that I don't want to go back. I didn't say they are abusing me or malnourishing me like they are." I said.  
"Alright. It's dinner time so let's go. We'll talk more about this later." He said. We went to the Great Hall.


	7. 6

Draco p.o.v

After dinner we went back to my dorm, so he could grab his cloak. He left and I just got ready for the night.

*

I paced my room for an hour, then finally the door opened by an invisible force. After it closed, Harry appeard.   
"I know the first task." He said, walking past me. The smell of smoke and fire hit me.  
"Is it dragons?" I asked backing away.  
"Yes. What idiot made this?! Putting kids against dragons is so stupid!" He yelled, flopping onto the bed.  
"It's fine love. I'll make sure you won't get killed." I said, sitting down next to him.  
"Thanks." He said.  
I got up and handed him his night clothes. "How about you take a shower. You reek of dragon." I said.  
"Okay." He said, taking the clothes and going into the bathroom.  
When he was finished we both got into bed and fell asleep cuddled next to each other.

*

When we woke up it was really early and Harry had to go to his dorm for his uniform, so I got ready for the day.   
I then went to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw Harry talking to Cedric. After Cedric left I went up to Harry. "What did you talk to him about?" I asked.   
"Told him the task. Why? You jealous?" He said, smirking.  
I scoffed. "No. You belong to me Harry. I will not be jealous of a bloody Hufflepuff!" I said.   
We both walked in and went down to the Slytherin table.  
Hermione came over to us and sat down. "So, what did Hagrid say?" She asked.  
"I'll tell you later. Meet us in the library after dinner." Harry said.  
"Okay. You know, Ron kind of feels bad for the fight. Do you think he can come with and apologize?" Hermione asked.  
Harry looked at me but I just shrugged not really caring about the weasel. "If Ron wants to, sure.  
"Alright Harry. See ya!" She said and walked off.

*

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson Moody was his normal crazy self and he let Harry stay behind after class. The good thing is, it's our last class, so I'm waiting outside the classroom for him with Pansy. The others left for dinner.  
"Why won't you tell me what the task is?" She whined.  
"Because I'm not allowed to." I said, pretty annoyed. Man, I thought she was annoying with her flirting with me.  
Harry finally walked out with a hopeful smile. "He told me something I could do to help me with my task. I would need to learn a new spell." He said.  
"Well good for you love. What spell?" I said.  
"Accio." He said.  
"Alright." I said.  
When we got there, Dumbledore had just begun a speech. "Tomorrow, all the champions shall get their wands checked and get an interview with Rita Skeeter. It shall be after lunch. That will be all." He said.

"I heard that Skeeter is a horrible cheat." A first year said. I rolled my eyes. "I heard that she twists stories." another said. "I haven't heard of her." Harry said. "Maybe when we get back to my dorm you could read a newspaper article of hers." I said. He nodded and continued to eat.

*

Harry p.o.v (time skip to tomorrow after lunch) 

I followed the other champions to the room that Dumbledore told us to go to.  
When we walked in I saw Ollivander and Rita Skeeter with a floating quill and parchment. "Hello. If you would go to each of us one by one that would be nice." Ollivander said.  
When I went up there he smiled. "Nice to see you again Harry. How are things going for you?" He said, while examining my wand.  
"Good sir, how about you?" I said.  
"Good, good." He handed my wand back to me "Have a nice day." He said.  
I smiled and went over to Rita. "My, my. Harry Potter. This will be nice. Come come, follow me." We went into a broom closet and sat on some buckets. "So, how did you get into the Tournament?" She asked.  
"I don't know. It was a suprise to me." I said.  
She nodded. Are you dating anyone?" She asked.   
I nodded. "Yes, but it is a secret. I'm not telling." I said.   
"Oh come on. Why not?" She asked.  
"We don't want anyone to know yet." I said.  
"Fine, but I will find out. So what will your parents think of all this? About who you're secretly dating and the tournament?" She asked.  
I looked at the parchment and it had every thing true up till now. "My eyes are not glinting with the ghost of my past. I think they will be supportive." I finished, not sure if they would be okay with me dating Draco.  
I got up and walked out. I went to the Slytherin common room and sat down on a couch next to Draco. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.  
"I hate Rita." I said laying my head on his shoulder.  
"And why do you hate her?" Draco asked.  
"She started to twist everything I said and put in lies. I told her I was dating someone, but not who." I said.  
"Alright. So why did you not tell her who?" Draco asked.  
"I was not sure if you wanted people to know yet. She asked if my parents would be alright with who I am secretly dating. Do you think they will?" I asked Draco.  
"I am sure they will. Just as long as you are happy I am sure." He said squeezing my shoulder.  
"Thanks. Your parents are alright with us?" I asked him.  
"Yes. They want to meet you. How about instead of going to those muggles you come live with us." Draco said. "But they won't like that." I said. "Please Harry. With what you told me you should." Draco said. "Fine. I'll live with you if your parents say it's okay." I said. "Alright. let's go to my room." Draco said. We went to his room. He wrote to his parents and we stayed inside for the rest of the day.


	8. 7

Draco p.o.v

Today is the day of the task and Harry has practiced the charm to summon his Fire bolt. Right now the champions are in a tent getting ready. I walked over to the tent, so when he was alone I could talk to him.

Ginny p.o.v

In a few minutes it will be Harry's turn and Draco isn't in the stands. I went over to Rita. "Hey. Do you want to know who Harry is secretly dating?" I asked. She nodded. "Follow me." I said and led her to the tent.

Draco p.o.v

I walked in and Harry was pacing nervously. "Hey love, you're going to be fine." I said, pulling him into a hug.

*

The commentator called him into the arena, so I kissed him on the lips. "I love you mate." I quickly kissed him again and let him go.  
"Love you too." He said and walked out into the arena.  
I went back to sit with my friends, who smiled knowingly at me.  
I saw the dragon he had to fight. 'shoot he might die.' I thought. The dragon blew fire at him, making me jump and I knew I looked worried. I saw him cast the spell. When his Fire bolt got to him he jumped onto it and tried to get around the dragon. The chain holding it somehow broke off and the dragon tried to get to Harry, but he flew away and I wasn't able to see either of them.  
Pansy was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't see Harry or the dragon.   
Finely Harry came back without the dragon. He got the egg and ran back into the tent.   
Dumbledore had the champions line up, gave the scores, and sent them off.

*

The Slytherins were throwing a party and the Gryffindors were there too. Me, Harry and our friends were sitting on the couch and the Weasley twins came over. "Open the egg Harry!" They said in sync.   
"Who wants me to open it?" He said and every one cheered. "You want me to open it?" He said.  
"Stop bloody teasing and open the egg." I said.   
Everyone crowded around us as he opened it. When he did, however, it started screeching. I covered my ears, probably being the most affected, being a werewolf and all. Harry finally closed it.  
"What the bloody Hell is that?!" Ron yelled.   
"You did not understand it?" Luna asked, the only Ravenclaw in there.  
"Sorry but we can't hear it over the screeching." I said sarcastically and Harry jabbed me in the ribs for being mean.   
"I will just tell you the short version." Luna started and we were all listening intently. "Harry needs to be underwater for an hour looking for something precious to him."   
"And how am I going to do that?" Harry asked.  
"Gillyweed could work. I'm not sure how to get it though." Longbottom said.  
"Does it smell like dead fish and look like thrown up spinach?" I asked and he nodded. "I could get some." I said and we all cheered for being probably the first to figure this out.  
"This is reason for celebration!" The twins yelled, jumping on the table and turning up the music.   
Snape walked. "What are you all doing and what the devil was that absurd screeching?" He asked.   
I walked up to him. "We opened the egg. We are just trying to figure out what the next task is and what to do." I said.   
"Then why are the Weasley twins on the table?" He asked.  
"Who knows." I said, shrugging.  
"Alright just be quiet." Snape said turning around and marching out.  
"Wow. I thought he would give us detention or something." Ron said.  
"I expected him to take points away. Though I guess it's because I'm Draco's mate." Harry said.  
"Well lucky us. Let's party!" The twins said, jumping off the table. 

*

Harry p.o.v

The next day we went to breakfast and that day was mailday. I got both my annual Daily Prophet and a note from Sirius. "Harry look at Rita Skeeter's page." Hermione said. 

I turned her way and saw a picture of me and Draco kissing then pulling apart on a loop. I looked at him, but he just shrugged, then continued eating. 'if he doesn't care, then why should I.' I thought. "It's fine Hermione. People were bound to find out soon anyway." I said.   
Everyone was whispering about it, some glaring. Lot of girls were squeeling and giggling, which I found weird, and other girls seemed jealous.   
"Okay." She said and continued with her breakfast.  
I looked at the paper and it said on the title: "The boy who's gay."

I read the note from Sirius. "Harry, I'm glad you are with some one you love. I don't mind you being with Draco. I am sure your parents wouldn't either. Be careful in the tournament, many have died. Have fun my cub.

Sirius.

"Who is that from?" Draco asked.

"My Godfather, Sirius Black." I answerd.  
He dropped his fork. "Sirius Black? The murderer who escaped from Azkaban is your Godfather!?" He yelled and every one looked at him.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Snape's yours. That's more unbelievable than this." Ron said.  
"Hey you scared your boyfriend. He will send his godfather at you! I heard he is an animagus!" Blaise yelled.  
"Shut up Blaise or I will have my brother send a dragon after you!" Ron yelled and everyone in the hall laughed, Including Blaise.  
"I don't think anyone minds us being together." Draco said.  
"No. Some are glaring at us though." I said back. "Did your parents say anything about me living with you?" I asked and both Ron and Hermione seemed suprised I said that.  
"They said they would be ecstatic for you to live with us. Especially mother." Draco said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
"You're going to live with Draco?" Ron said.  
"He wants me to because he found out about my aunt and uncle." I said.   
"Lucky you have him, otherwise you never would've been able to leave. You know, because of the whole mate law. If your mate wants you to live with him or her due to a good reason you may live with him or her." Hermione said.  
"I didn't know that." I said.  
"I did." Draco said.  
"Come on. The only class we have today is with McGonagall and she's teaching a special class." Hermione said and dragged me and Ron out, Draco laughing and following behind.


	9. 8

Draco p.o.v

I followed the trio into the room, laughing at Harry. I grabbed him from Hermione. "Careful, you might break him. Plus he's mine."  I said. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. A few Hufflepuff girls awed and fangirled.   
Harry blushed and buried his face in my chest. "Dray stop." He said.  
"I would, but you're too cute. So no." I said and kissed his nose. Some more girls awed and fangirled, which made Harry blush even more.   
"Come on Dray we need to get to McGonagall." He said.  
The girls started whispering. "They're so cute! Harry even gave Malfoy a nickname." One girl said. "Harry is definitely the girl in the relationship." Another said.   
We got to the Great Hall and all of the houses were sitting with there own houses. Harry and I sat down between our houses and I wrapped my arm around his waist.  
"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we, and our guests, gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance!" The girls broke out in excited whispering, while most of the boys began complaining. "Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizard World for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the cost for one single evening besmirching that name for behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons! Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion, prepared to prance. Mister Weasley, will you join me please?" Ron walked over to McGonagall and Fred and George started laughing.  
"Who do I have to dance with?" Ron asked.  
"Me. Now put one arm on my wast and hold the other hand like this. Follow my lead." She demonstrated the dancing and the Weasley twins started catcalling and whistling. 

*

"You may now all partner up and get to the dancing." McGonagall said.  
I stood up and held out my hand to Harry. "May I have this dance?" I asked.   
He smiled and blushed even more. He took my hand. "Yes, yes you may." He said.   
We danced for a while and a lot of the girls were either awing or fangirling. All the boys, except for the twins, were ignoring us. Fred and George were teasing us.   
Harry was playing the girl role in this. I had one hand around his waist and was holding the other. He was holding my hand and had his other hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm happy everyone knows now. I get to dance with you." He said, placing his head on my chest.  
"Yeah. What are you wearing to the ball?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Hermione'll help with that. Me and Ron may be talking now, but he is still a little cold to me." Harry said.  
"Do you want me to do something about that?" I asked.  
He took his head off my chest. "No. He will warm up to me again." Harry said.   
"Alright. you are all done for the day. Remember this is a formal event, so when you go to Hogsmeade tomorrow buy something formal to wear. If you don't have a date you better get one before everyone is already taken. The ball is in a month, so you will have more than enough time, but I don't want you holding things off until the very last minute." She said, looking at Ron and Harry. 

*

We walked out and went to sit by the lake. I leaned against a tree and Harry sat between my legs leaning against my chest. "My mum will be sending me some dress robes. Draco, are you going to buy Harry some?" Ron said.  
"Yes. My Mother will also send me my own. She said she could get Harry some, but I told her I'll take care of it." I answered.  
"I'll be buying a dress. My parents don't have anything to send me." Hermione said.  
"Who do you want to go with Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"The first nice boy to ask me. I don't need to ask who you want to go with." Hermione said.  
"I want to go with Fleur. She is so gorgeous. I wish she would go with me." Ron said leaning against a tree with a dreamy look on his face.  
"Under the Veela curse I see." I said.

Harry p.o.v

"Veela curse?" I said confused, looking up at Draco.  
"Yes, Veela's can make people fall in love with them. They even have soul mates like werewolves." Draco said.  
"Yes Harry. They can even control people. I was quite sure I told you this before, but it doesn't matter." Hermione said.  
"So that means I can't be with her?" Ron said.  
"Sorry to burst you bubble, but no." Hermione said.  
"But- But I love her." Ron said with a sad look on his face, leaning back against the tree.  
"Poor Ron-"  
"Maybe McGonagall can take you." The twins said in their normal way, as they walked up to us.  
"McGonagall and Ron sitting in a tree!" They started to sing.  
Hermione now stood up. "Can you two please be quiet?" Hermione said. 

"We're having fun!"  
But fine we will stop talking about Ron and McGonagall. We'll talk about Draco and Harry instead!" They said, one after the other. "Dog boy and the Boy Who Lived!" They said together.   
Draco growled at them. "I am not a dog." He said.   
"Prove it." They said together.  
He moved away from me, and turned into a wolf that was as tall as me while I was standing.   
"Wicked!" They said at the same time. People started crowding around us and Draco started to stalk forward. Almost as if he was hunting Fred and George. "Alright enough acting!" They said in sync.  
He turned to me and walked to my side and licked my cheek. Every one laughed, but Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Dray! eww!" I yelled.  
Some girls awed at what I said. Draco jumped onto me and I fell on my back and he pinned me down. He turned human and licked me again. "Still disgusting Potter?" He said, smirking.  
"Yes. Now get off of me." I said.  
"No." He said then kissed me.  
"PDA!" Fred and George screamed. Draco got off me and pulled me up. "Still love disgusted eh?" He asked.  
I smirked. "Yes." I said then ran off with Draco following.


	10. 9

Draco p.o.v

I ran after Harry past some people that weren't inside.  
I turned into my wolf, which helped. I jumped over and in front of Harry, who ran into my side, and we fell.   
I turned human and was again on top of Harry. "We really need to stop getting into this position. Though I like it." I said.  
"Sorry." Harry said.  
"You have no need to apologize. Sorry for making you run into me love." I said. I kissed him then got up and helped him up as well.  
Harry's friends caught up to us.   
"Who won?" Ron asked.   
"Draco." Harry said.  
"It's time for lunch. let's go." Hermione said.  
"Draco are you going to your parents for the holidays?" Hermione asked me.  
"Yes. Harry is coming with me." I said putting an arm around his waist and pulling him to me.   
"No he is coming with us." Ron said as we walked into the hall.  
I growled at him. Some people oooed. "Possessive boyfriend much." someone said.   
"Alright alright have him." Ron said, putting his hands up and sitting down.  
"He is already mine. Try to take him again and-" I tired to warn, but was cut off by Harry.   
"Draco don't scare him. I'm still yours so don't worry." Harry said.   
"Fine. But you're mine and no one shall take you." I said, having him sit on my lap.   
"After a werewolf's first shift they become more protective of their mate if they found him or her. If they have not and they do after, they will immediately become overprotective." Hermione said.  
"Well that would have been good to know earlier!" Ron yelled. Everyone looked at us.  
I rolled my eyes. "We need to stop drawing so much attention to ourselves." I said.   
"We do, don't we?" Harry said, slightly embarrassed.

*

"Well I'm done. If you three want to go, we can." Hermione said.  
We walked out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower. "I'm happy they are still letting us go for Christmas." I said.  
"After the ball we can tell them how good it was." Hermione said.  
"Yea. sadly though, I don't think I can get a date. I mean, girls are always traveling in groups and I can't get one singled out." Ron said.   
Me and Harry laughed. "Why not ask one while she is with her friends. You're one of Harry's best friends. I'm sure she'll say yes." I said.  
"And if she says no?" Ron said.  
"Get a different one?" I said.  
"Don't worry Ron I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry said.  
"Easy for you to say. You have a soulmate and before that you were gay." Ron said sounding a little annoyed.  
"Still Ron you'll never know until you try. Just try to ask a girl." Harry said.  
"Ron I'm sure if you just ask around a girl will eventually say yes." Hermione said.  
"You're right. I'll go and ask some girls." Ron said.  
"Or you can ask boys and turn gay." Harry said.  
"No. I'm going to go ask some girls now." Ron said and left.

Harry p.o.v   
It was the next day and Ron still hadn't asked a girl. He said he couldn't.   
I was at a clothes shop that Draco dragged me to that seemed really expensive. Ron was with me and Hermione went to Merlin-knows-were.

I'm getting measured and Ron is complaining to me as Draco is looking for casual clothes.   
"I mean really Harry, you just don't get it." Ron said with a hopeless look on his face.  
"Harry would you like silk or linen?" Draco asked me, looking through racks of clothing.  
"I don't want anything." I said, knowing it wouldn't work.  
"Fine I'll just get both." Draco said, not listening to my protests.  
I watched as Draco got things for me that I thought looked nice, but didn't want him to get me. he kept saying things like: "This will go great with your eyes." Or "This will look nice with your hair." And "this complements your skin tone."  
After I was done getting dress robes and he chose twenty shirts and trousers, we left. "Draco. why did you buy all this for me?" I asked exasperatedly, as we went to Honeydukes.  
"Because the clothes you have are too big for you and sometimes show to much skin of yours. That is not for every one to see. Only for me." Draco said.   
We went into Honeydukes. "You two can get whatever you want I'll pay." Draco said.   
"Wait both of us? Which means including me?" Ron asked and Draco nodded. "Thanks!" Ron continued and walked off.  
"Draco, why are you spoiling me?" I asked.  
"Harry love, I just want to. Is it so bad?" Draco asked. No it's just... I don't want you to always spend money on me." I said.  
"Don't worry about it. Go get some sweets." He said, pushing me slightly towards the sweets.  
"Fine." I said and went to get some of the tasty looking things in the shop. When we were done there Ron bought ten things and I got five. Four because Draco won't let me get less.   
We went to get Butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks and found Hermione. "Well, werewolves will give their mates presents and buy them things to show there affection. So of course he will spoil you." Hermione said.  
"What's next? Will he give Harry a dead animal?" Ron asked.   
"That is what cats do Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.  
"That's why I found a dead lizard in my bed that one time." Ron said.  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
"Hermione has a pet cat. The cat must have put the lizard in his bed." I told Draco.  
"Oh. I didn't see a cat." Draco said with a slight frown.  
"It's a bloody demon." Ron said disgustedly.  
"It's not. Plus it didn't kill your rat. We found that out remember. Plus Crookshanks has done nothing wrong." Hermione said.  
"Whatever. I still don't like him." Ron said.  
"Your friends are strange." Draco said to me.  
"You'll get used to them." I told him.  
He kissed my cheek and people around us awed. It made me blush and Draco just pulled me closer to him.


	11. 10

Draco p.o.v (one week before ball.)

Every one is either talking about there date or complaining they don't have one. Ron is the complaining one.  
"I mean, what am I supposed to do? I don't have a date and there is like no one left." Ron said, complaining to Harry as we go to lunch.  
"There are some left Ron. You just need to find them." Harry said for the fifth time.  
"But they are not the good ones." Ron said.  
"Well it's your fault for taking so long." Hermione said.  
"Harry. Draco. what do I do?!" Ron said.  
"Take Hermione." I said.  
"That's a great idea. I mean Hermione your a girl you can go with me." Ron said.   
I shook my head knowing he said the wrong thing before she even done a thing.  
She turned around and stopped in front of us. "I am not going to be someone's last resort! Plus I already have a date!" She said stormed off.  
"What happened?" Neville asked.  
"Ron was an idiot and asked Hermione to the dance the wrong way." I said and then Harry jabbed me in the ribs.  
"Well Ron I'd say I'm sorry, but you probably deserved it." Neville said, then walked away.  
"The dance is in a bloody week and I don't have a date! What do I do?!" Ron yelled. Then Flure walked by. "Will you go to the dance with me!!" He yelled. She turned and smiled.   
"Sorry but no." She said and walked away.  
Ron turned to us red cheeked and stiff.  
I rolled my eyes. "I heard a Slytherin girl complaining about not having a date this morning. If you want we can go over and you can take her." I said.   
"Really? lead the way Draco." Ron said, getting out of his state of shock.   
I took him to a girl that has brown hair and green eyes. She looked at us and smiled. "Hello Harry, Draco, and Ron. What can i do for you?" She said.  
"This is May. May it it seems like you know Ron already." I said.   
"Hey May, I was wandering if you would like to go to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked.   
"I would love to. thanks Ron. Meet me at the Slytherin common room an hour before the ball." May said.  
"Alright. I will be there." Ron said, smiling.  
"Good got to go. bye." May said and walked away.  
"Thanks Dray." Ron said.  
"You don't call me Dray, Harry does. Also your welcome." I said.  
"I wonder who Hermione is taking." Harry said.  
"I don't know, but I bet she is snogging him now." Ron said angerly.  
"It's fine Ron. Let Hermione do what she wants. You have a date. you will be fine." Harry said, assuring his freind.   
"Still! Who is she going with? He better be good to her." Ron said.  
"Hermione has a good taste in people. I'm sure he is great." Harry said.  
I looked at him. "Well not better than me." I said.   
"No one is better than you Dray. you are perfect." Harry said.  
"Thank you. But I think Harry is right. Hermione will not pick any body bad." I said.   
Ron nodded. "But still. What if the person is false and has only been acting." Ron said.   
"Ron, stop looking at the bad side of things. look at the bright side. Hermione has someone who just might make her happy." Harry said.  
"Okay fine, but if he breaks her heart I'm gonna kill him." Ron said and walked away.

Harry p.o.v (two hours before the ball.)   
Hermione and Ron have been talking, but there is always tension. It's so thick I can cut it with a knife.  
Me and Ron are getting dressed and he is putting on some brown thing. "Harry it looks worse on me. It looks like what my great aunt will wear. It smells like her." Ron said.   
I laughed. Draco will have fun with him. I thought.   
"What are you laughing at? You look nice and I am wearing this." Ron said, moving his arms for effect.  
"Sorry mate, but you look hilarious." I said.  
"You have been spending way to much time with Draco." Ron said, then walked out.  
I followed him. "Just pray that your date won't leave." I said.   
"I hope your boyfriend won't say anything." He said.   
No. He will be to busy laughing at you. I thought. "You will be fine. Let's go to the snake cave to get our dates." I said, leading him to there common room.  
"Do you know the password?" He asked  
"Of course." I said.  
When we got there I said the password and walked in. Draco and May are sitting together, talking, so I walked up to them. "I am here to grace you with my presence." I said and sat next to Draco.  
"You have been spending to much time with Draco." Ron said.  
"He only spends every minute of every day with him." May said, standing up to stand next to Ron.  
"Not true." I said.  
Pansy and Blaise came over. "It is. You will sneak down here at night or Draco will sneak out if you have a nightmare." Pansy said.   
"How do you know I have nighmares?" I asked.  
"The whole school knows. The Gryffindors used to complain that they got no sleep from you waking up screaming." Blaise said.  
"Oh okay. Well let's get going." I said, getting up with Draco.  
We went to the great hall and saw Hermione with Krum.  
"How did she get to go with him?" Draco asked.  
"Don't know. We have to go. see ya later ron." I said.  
"Alright champions line up. Girls on one side and boys on the other." McGonagall said.  
She looked at me and Draco. "You two can figure it out." She said and looked back at the others.


	12. 11

Draco p.o.v 

Harry stood on the girls side of the line and I stood on the boys side. We have our arms linked and are waiting to go in. "So love are you ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yes." He said, moving his feet nervously.  
"Well you will be fine." I kissed his cheek, which made him blush a little.  
Hermione looked behind her at us and smiled. We smiled back and it is time to enter the great hall. Every one is cheering and clapping and I think I heard a few girls yell "DRARRY!" whatever that means.  
I smirked and kissed his cheek, which made a lot of girls squeal and cheer.  
When we got to the end we got ready to dance. I put one hand on his waist and with the other I held his hand. We danced and a bit later the non champions started to dance to. I spun him and he actually squealed. It was so cute that I just hugged him to me and kissed him. One again every one cheered and the girls yelled "Drarry!"   
When the song ended we walked over to Ron and May. "Hey Harry. What are you doing?" May said happily.  
"What's drarry?" I asked.  
"Girls were making up names for the both of you. It was either Drarry or haco. They went with drarry." May said.  
"Oh okay. Let's dance Harry." I said and took him over to dance.   
I went back to the position that we were in. I looked at his arm that I am holding and saw some cut marks. I decided to talk to him about it tomorrow, because I don't want to ruin his night, and just danced. "How are ya Harry?" I asked.  
"Good." He said.  
A even slower song came on, so Harry wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him closer and he rested his head on my chest and I rested mine on his shoulder. We swayed side to side and Harry actually started to hum the song. "You enjoying yourself Harry?" I asked.  
"Yes. How about you?" He asked.  
"Yes love. Can you believe that the girls actually made a nickname for the both of us?" I said.  
He laughed. "I could not belive it. Though I think it's cute." I kissed his nose and some girls awwed.  
"I think your cute." I said and the girls awwed again.   
"Thank." He said and put his head on my chest again.  
We danced for a bit. When the song stopped we went back and sat with Ron and May. May is talking non stop and Ron is siting there scowling at Hermione and Krum. "Are you listening Ron?" She asked.  
"Yes May. What do you need?" He said.  
"I'm going to go to the loo I'll be back." She said.   
"Alright." Ron said and went back to glaring.  
"We are going to go get some air. We will be back." Harry said and we went outside.  
"So what we doing love?" I asked.

Harry p.o.v  
"I just wanted to walk outside."I said.   
We linked arms and walked. We found a bench near the lake and sat down, "So what do you want to do love?" Draco asked.  
"Just sit here and relax." I said laying my head on his lap.  
"Alright." He said and started to play with my hair. "Do you want to get a hair cut?" Draco asked.   
"No way Dray." I said.  
"It will look nice." He said.  
"But I like my hair the way it is." I said.  
"You will look great though." He said.  
I pouted. "But Dray this hair is all I got going for me." I said.   
"No. You have your eyes, skin, and voice. You are the best person in the world." He said.  
We stayed by the lake for the rest of the night then went back to the Castle.   
"The enemy?! Ron this is so we can make freinds." She turned to us two. "Where have you two been? Get ready for bed now! And go to separate places now!" She said.   
Me and Draco ran to our dorms after quickly kissing. Me and Ron got ready as quick as possible and jumped into bed. "Night Harry." Ron said.  
"Night Ron." I said and we fell asleep.

The next day Draco took me to his dorm room. When he shut the door he turned to me. "Harry I am going to ask you somthing and I am going to need you to tell the truth. Do you hurt yourself and have depression issues? I won't be mad but I need the truth." Draco asked.   
I sat there in shock wondering how he found out. Since he has been my mate I quit the cutting and been eating more, but I still did think about it. "I used to hurt myself, but I quit. I do still have some depression stuff, but I quit hurting myself. I also used to starve myself, But it stopped." I said.  
"Okay. If you ever need to talk to me, talk to me. Let's get ready for going to my parents for christmas. Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade, then the day after to my parents." Draco said.  
We both started packing. "you share a room with others right?" Draco asked.   
"Yes. Why?" I asked.   
"I don't like it. You think you can move into my dorm?" He asked.   
"Sure. We can after the holidays." I said, happy that I can now move into Draco's room.  
"How about tonight." He said, more of a command than a question.  
"Fine. I'll go get my stuff." I said, running to my room.   
When I got to my room Ron is there. "Hey Ron. Guess what? I get to move into Draco's room." I said.   
"Why?" He asked.   
"He does not like the fact that I am sharing a room." I said, putting things in my trunk.   
Hermione came in. "Why are you so happy Harry?" Hermione asked.   
"Dray is allowing me to move into his room." I said, just as I got done packing.  
"See ya." I said, going to walk out, but Dray showed up.


	13. 12

Draco p.o.v

I went to Harry's room. "Hey Harry. Do you think your friends and there family can come to my house for Christmas?" I asked.  
He looked at his friends and they nodded.  
"I always wanted to see the Malfoy house. I bet it's dark and scary." Ron said.  
"I bet yours is a small broken down house. I did not mean that." I said. "So you ready Harry?" I said and he nodded happily. "Let's go." I took his trunk and he kept hedwigs cage and we went to my dorm room.  
We got back the the common room. "Wait there is only one bed." Harry said.   
I smirked. "What. You don't trust me? I won't do anything." I said.  
He blushed. "I trust you. It's just I was not sure that...Um." He stoped talking and he blushed even more.   
"Your cute when you blush." I said. I bring him to me and kissed him. Then someone walked in.  
I broke away and saw Pansy. "Is this a bad time?" She asked, blushing.   
"No. What do you need?" I said. I looked at Harry who is blushing even more.  
"So Harry moved into the Slytherin cave?" Pansy asked.  
"Yes he did. I'm sure every one is fine with that. He is my mate, so he can." I said, somewhat defensive.  
"Alright. Just wanted to see. Make sure you two keep the noise to a minimum. Some of us need sleep." She said and walked away.  
I nodded and closed the door. "i am going to write to my parents. You can do whatever." I said. I got out parchment and a quill and wrote that Harry's friends might be coming over and that Harry is now sharing a dorm with me.   
"Do you know if Sirius can come over to your house?" He asked.   
"I will have to ask. Are you sure? He is Sirius Black. I am not sure my parents will like that." I said, scared of meeting his God father slash murderer.   
"Thank Dray. So what do you want for Christmas?" He asked.  
"Im fine with whatever you get me love." I said.  
"Okay. Well it's getting late. I'm going to get ready for bed." He said, getting up and grabbing clothes. I written the letter then gave it to my owl and sent it off. I then sat on my bed and waited for Harry to get out. When he is done I took my shower. After we went to bed, cuddled next to eachother.

The next day we went to the great hall and ate breakfast. "So did you sleep well harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. did you two?" Harry asked to them.  
"I slept great. We all did since we did not need to listen to you talk or anything in your sleep." Ron said.  
"Well I did not need to listen to you snore like a pig." Harry said to him.  
"How about we go to Hogsmead now. We need to buy presents."Hermione said distracting the two.  
"Yay presents. What ya getting me Harry?" Ron asked him.  
"You will find out Ron." He said rolling his eyes.

Harry p.o.v  
Ron and I went to buy stuff together while Draco and Hermione went some where else. "So Harry, what should I get Draco? I was thinking a dog toy." Ron said.  
"I was just going to look around and see what to get him. What should we get Hermione?" I said as we passed a book store.  
"To the book store!" Ron said and we walked in.  
We both bought Hermione a book and I got Draco a new potions book that apparently just got out.  
"So Ron, what else should we get?" I asked him.  
"Not sure. We could get Draco some new robes and Hermione a necklace from both of us." He said.  
"Alright. let's go." I said and we went to the robe shop.

Hermione p.o.v  
The first place we went to is a jewelry shop and Draco started to look at rings. "Oh my God! Are you going to propose to him?" I asked.   
"No. I'm getting him a promise ring. I will in seventh year if that makes you fell better." He said.  
I smiled, happy that Draco has this all planned out. I am already thinking about what every one will wear and where it's at. Everything.  
"Are you already planning?" Draco asked.  
"Maybe." I said.  
He chose two rings and had Harry's warded so that if he is in danger Draco's will heat up. After we were done we left.   
"So what should we get Ron?" Draco asked.  
"He said he would like an owl." I said.  
"Great. I could also get Harry a familiar. He's been saying he wants one." Draco said.   
"Alright let's go." I said and we left for the pet shop.

Harry's p.o.v   
I got back to Draco and Hermione. Ron went with hermione they can get me somthing.   
I can get somthing for Ron, Draco, and  Hermione.   
"So Harry, what should I get Hermione?" Draco asked.  
I thought for a minute. "If you want, she has been talking about a muggle band and we can go and get her something during our week off." I said.  
"That sounds good. What are you getting Ron?" He asked.   
"Im thinking new cloths." I said.   
"Good idea. He needs it." Draco said, putting an arm around my waist.  
We walked in and the lady there greeted us. "Draco,Harry. What do you two need?" She asked.   
"I am buying some clothes for my friend. We will look around." Draco said, leading me over to some clothes.  
"So you are the smart one with clothes. What should we get?" I asked.   
He looked around. "This one will look good on him. Also this and this and this." Draco said.   
He handed me some clothes. "I think this is enough." I said and paid the lady.  
We walked out. "Since we are done, what do you want to do?" Draco asked.   
"We can go and get somthing to eat. It's lunch time." I said and we went to the Three Broomsticks.   
"Sounds good. Let's go mate." Draco said, leading me to the Three Broomsticks.  
Draco and I went in and got food and Butter beers.   
" Aww. Are you two are on a date?" Pansy asked, coming over.   
"Yes. Now leave us alone."Draco said.   
"By Pansy. See you later." I said.  
"By Harry." Pansy said and left.  
We ate then left. The rest of the day we sat in our dorm and done nothing.


	14. 13

Draco p.o.v

Today we leave for my parents. I woke Harry up and we done last minute things so we can leave. "You ready to leave Harry?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom.  
"Yes." He said, grabbing hedwigs cage and my owls cage.  
I grabbed both our trunks and we walked out.   
We got on the train and found a compartment. "So how you feeling Harry?" I asked.  
"A little nervous about meeting your parents. What if they dont like me?" He said.  
I put a hand on his waist and pulled him closer. He cuddled into my side. "You will be fine love." I said, letting his head lay on my chest.  
"Thanks Dray." He said.  
"It's no problem love." I said, petting his hair.   
A minute later I heard quiet snores coming from Harry and I knew he is asleep.   
When we got to Kings Cross I woke Harry up. "We are here love." I said.   
We got up and I found my parents, Lucius and Narcissa. "Hey Draco and Harry." Mom said.  
"Hello mom and dad. This is, as you know, Harry. My mate." I said.  
"Hello Mrs and Mr Malfoy." Harry said nervously, looking down.  
Mom smiled. "No need to call me Mrs Malfoy. Just call me Narcissa." Mum said.   
"You can call me Lucius." Dad said.   
Harry nodded. Okay Lucius and Narcissa." He said.   
Dad laughed. "Come on. Let's apparate home. No need to say hold on to Draco." Dad said, indicated that Harry is clinging onto my arm.  
Harry smiled sheepishly as dad took my other arm and mom took his. We apparate in front of my home.   
We walked inside. "Come on Harry. We can put our stuff in my room." I said.   
He nodded and followed me up stairs. I walked into my room and placed both the trunks in front of my bed. "You can place our owls on my dresser." I said.   
He placed them there. "Your room is very green." He said.   
"And I bet Ron's is red." I said, not sure if he seen his room.  
"It's not really. His walls are mostly coverd in Quidditch pictures." Harry said sitting on my bed.  
"So you seen his room?" I asked, not sure how to feel about that.  
"Yes I have. I go there most summers and me and him share a room. I'm sorry if you don't like that." He said.  
"It's fine. I've been wondering.How did the other Gryffindorks find out you are gay?" I asked.  
"Ron found out and asked me some questions. We were in the common room and I finely just told him. Every one was fine. Ginny was upset though. I told them in second year. I have been since first year and that's when I found out I was gay." He said.  
I wanted to see that memory. Then I remembered the pensive that we have. "Hey I have a pensive. Can I look at that memory?" I asked.  
Harry looked confused. "What's a pensive?" He asked.   
"It's a thing that you can use to look at other peoples memory's. I can show you." I said.   
"Will I still remember?" He asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Let's go then." Harry said.  
I took him to the pensive room. "Okay, focus on the memory." I said. He nodded and I put my wand to the temple of his head and took out his memory. "I place the memory in here and we look." I said, then we went into the pensive.

Memory Harry p.o.v  
I'm sitting in the common room doing homework by Hermione's command. Ron sat down. "Hey mate. Can I ask you a question?" He asked.   
"You just did." I said Jokingly.  
"For real mate. And I want an honest answer. Are you gay?" He asked.   
I stopped for a minute then looked at him. "Why do you ask?" I asked, not wanting to answer. Not with every one listening.  
"Well... it's just I have noticed that you look at boys and show no interest in girls. You don't even notice when Ginny flirts with you. You seem disgusted when she does. You even sometimes act gay. If you say you are I'm fine with it. Just... are you?" He said.  
I sighed. "Yes I am. Happy? I'm gay. Bloody tell the world." I said. I then realized that all the Gryffindors and Luna are here and heard me. "Please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.  
"We wont. We all new you were. Ron just made you confirm it." Dean said. They all nodded. "Yeah." They all said.   
"Okay. thanks." I said.  
"So is there anyone you like?" The twins said.  
I blushed. "Yes. But I'm not telling." I said. 

Real Harry p.o.v  
We got out of the memory. "Did you have a crush on me?"  Draco asked.   
I blushed. "Yes I did. All of second and third year." I said.   
"I had a crush on you since I first met you." Draco said.  
I smiled. "Thanks. So what do you want to do now?" I asked.   
He put the tip of his wand on the water and took out the memory. "We can do whatever you want love." Draco said.  
"Children, lunch is done!" Narcissa said.  
"Come on Harry." Draco said and led me to the kitchen.   
We ate, then Draco took us back to his room.   
"So love tomorrow. We are going to buy Hermione's present right? Draco asked.   
"If it's alright with your parents." I said laying on Draco's green bed.  
"It will be fine with them. How do you use muggle money?" Draco asked.   
I laughed a little. "Don't worry. I will take care of it." I said.   
"So Harry how did Hermione and the Weasley family take you being gay?" Draco asked.  
"Ginny did not like it and the rest were fine. Hermione was also fine with it. How did your family and friends take it?" I asked.   
"Pansy and Blaise never knew and of the slytherin's knew either. My parents were fine with it. Just as long as I am happy." He said.  
The rest of the day we stayed in his room. We only went out for dinner and then we fell  asleep.


	15. 14

Draco p.o.v

Me and Harry woke up and got dressed. Secretly of course. We went downstairs and I smelled breakfast. "So when are we leaving to get Hermione's present?" I asked.  
"Whenever you want." He said as we walked in. Harry sat down next to me.   
Then Dad walked in. "Draco there are two boxes at the door from hogsmead. They have your name on it." Dad said.   
"Okay good." I said getting up to get them. I took them to my room and set them in my closet and hid them so that Harry can not get to them.  
I went back down stairs and saw some one familiar with black hair and disheveled clothes talking to my parents and Harry happily. "Oh my God it's Sirius black." I said, figuring out who it is. I remember seeing a picture in the paper of him. They turned to me and sirius smiled.  
Harry smiled. "Draco this is my God father Sirius Black. Though you seemed to know that already." Harry said.   
"Nice to meet you Draco. Harry has spoken very highly of you." Sirius said. "It's nice to be able to see my cousin and her son." He added.  
"Cousin?" I asked, confused.   
"Yes Sirius is the Cousin of your mother Narcissa." Harry said.   
I glared at Harry. "Why did you not bother to tell me this before?" I said. He looked at Sirius as I started to stalk forward.   
"I forgot." He said as he backed up until he hit the couch and fell into it.  
I stood in front of him and put both hands at the side of his head and leaned forward. "You should have remembered." I said and bit his neck leaving a bruise.   
I pulled away then sat next to him. "Draco stop doing that." He whined, rubbing his neck.  
"Aww but it's fun." I said,laughing.  
"Hermione is right you two are cute together." Sirius said.  
"Aren't they. I read in the paper if anyone can get a picture of them for Rita that she will pay them one hundred galleons." Mom said, smiling at us.  
Harry leaned his head on my shoulder. "I hate that woman." He said.   
"How about we send a picture of ourselves." I said.  
"No. Plus we need to go and get Hermione a present." He said, standing up.  
I pulled him back down to sit on my lap. "Ten more minutes." I said and buried my face in his neck.  
"How about you two go now. Sirius can go with you." Dad said.  
I looked at him. "Wait, can he even leave?" I asked.  
"He is a free man now Draco." Dad said.  
Harry smiled. "Is my little Draycy poo scared?" Harry teased.   
"Don't ever call me that again." I said as his God father snickerd.  
"What Dracy poo?" He asked.  
"Yes." I answerd.  
"But your my ickle Dracy poo." He said, pouting.  
Now sirius is full out laughing.  
"You two are so cute. Can I get a picture?" Mom asked.  
"As long as you do not send it to Rita." Harry said.  
"Don't worry I wont." She said, taking a picture. After about ten more she walked out of the room.  
"You all could go and buy some presents for your friend and take Sirius with you." Father said and then walked out of the room.  
"So are we going to go or not?" Sirius said.  
"Yes. We need to take puppy here for a walk." Harry said, getting up.  
"I'm am not a puppy or dog." I said.

Harry p.o.v  
"Yes you are. You are my puppy." I said, walking to the door as Draco and Sirius followed.

After we bought what we needed, we got back to the Manor and it is dinner time. We started eating and Lucius poke up. "Harry, Draco told me you could speak to snakes. Is that true?" He asked.   
"Yes sir. Draco was the one that made the whole school find out. He used magic to make a snake appear out of no where and it was about to attack, so I told it not too. Everyone thought I was egging it on." I said and Narcissa and Lucius nodded.  
Sirius smiled. "Why exactly did Draco use that spell anyway?" He asked.   
"A defense club." I said and Draco smiled.  
"Every one thought he was the heir of slytherin and attacking the muggle born." Draco said, laughing a little.  
"I thought it was you. So me and Ron made ourselves look like Crabe and Goyle to find out if it is. You even let us in your common room." I said.  
"Wait you tricked me into letting you and Ron in? That is very slytherin of you Harry. " He said, smiling. He put his hand over his heart. "I am so proud. My little Harry is all grown up." He said and ruffled my hair.  
"Yes. You were the first person I though of to be the heir of slytherin. I mean who else but the great slytherin prince Draco Malfoy." I said.  
"Well may you speak some of the language for us Harry?" Lucius asked.  
"Um sure." I said. " I am Harry Potter, heir of slytherin and mate of Draco." I said in parseltongue.   
"That is pretty cool Harry." Draco said.  
I smiled. "How long have you been able to do that?" Sirius asked.   
"Since I was eleven. One time I talked to a snake at a zoo. I accidentally freed it from its cage and it said thanks and slithered away. My Cousin fell into the cage and I amazingly locked him in." I said, laughing a little at the memory.  
"You locked your Cousin in a cage?" Lucius said.  
"It was an accident. I let the snake out and he fell in. All an accident." I said.   
"Good job Harry." Draco said and resumed eating.

After we ate we went to bed and fell asleep, happy that tomorrow my friends are coming over for Christmas.


	16. 15

Draco p.o.v 

I woke up and Harry is sleeping, snuggled to me chest. It is eight in the morning, so I shook Harry's shoulder. "Hey Harry wake up. It's Christmas." I said.   
He waved my hand off and snuggled more into my chest. I pushed him off me, so he is laying on his back, and kissed his lips. His eyes opened and he started to kiss back. I pulled away, smirking. "That's a nice way to wake up. Come back." He said and pulled me back in.  
I pulled back again and saw that Harry's lips are bruised a bit. "We need to get ready.  Your friends will be here soon." I said and tried to get up.  
"Just a few more minutes." He said and pulled me down so he can snuggle up to me.  
I bit his neck and he moves away. "I told you to get up." I said, looking at his neck that now has three bruises.   
"I don't think that it is good that my friends will see my neck." He said.  
I smirked. "Well there is no way to hide them so let's get ready." I said. I got up and Harry did to.  
We got ready and went down stairs.   
"Good morning boys. Your friends should be here any minute. They are using the floo system." Mom said, setting the table.  
We went to the living room just as the fire place lit up with green fire. Hermione came through. "Harry, Draco. It's so good to see you two again." She said, walking up and hugging us both.  
Then Ron came through and smiled at the both of us. He looked at Harry. "Merlin Harry, Draco really needs to stop biting you. It looks bad." He said.   
I smirked. "Well it's not my fault that Harry tastes and looks good." I pulled him closer and licked his cheek.  
"Eww." Both Ron and Harry said, but both for different reasons.  
"Why did Harry and Ron say ew." Mom said.  
"He said somthing kind of wrong and licked Harry." Hermione said as Ginny came through.  
She glared at me and smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry and Draco." She said.  
"Hello Ginny. How was your week so far?" Harry asked her nicely.  
"Good. yours?" She said.  
"Good." He said.  
The rest of the Weasley's came with the same greeting as Ginny.  
"Alright breakfast is ready. We can eat then open presents." Mom said.  
We went to the kitchen. "Have you been eating well? You still look so thin." Mrs Weasley said.   
"Yes I have. Draco has been making sure. He has even forced me to eat a few times when I say I am not hungry." Harry answerd her as we sat down.   
Sirius then came down stairs. Ron and Hermione. My two most favorite people. How good to see you." He said and hugged them both.  
"I thought I was your most favorite. What about Draco." Harry said, pouting.  
"Your my Godson. I am supposed to like you. But since Draco is dating you I don't know what to say of him. " Sirius said and sat down. "Hello to the others to." He added.  
"What have you two done for the time away from us?" Ron asked, then took a big bite out of his food.  
"We went to the muggle world and bought a present for Hermione and stayed here for the rest." I said.   
"What have you two done?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing really. It was boring. Hermione and I played wizards chest. She is worse than you." Ron said, which earned him a hit from Hermione.  
"Well I'm sorry for being such a bad player." Harry said.

Harry p.o.v  
"I'll like to play against you Ron." Draco said.  
"Alright. I hope your better than these two." Ron said, pointing at me and Hermione.  
"I one time got check mate playing life sized wizards chess." I said and every one that did not know about that looked at me strange.  
"With the help of me and Hermione." Ron said.  
"Still got check mate. I was the one that walked up to the queen and said it." I said.  
"What ever you say Harry." Ron said and started eating again.  
When we got done, Draco got a chess board and set it up at the coffee table in the sitting room.  
They played five games, Draco winning three Ron winning two. "I can't belive you were able to beat me. I swear you were cheating." Ron said.  
"I don't cheat Ron." Draco said, sitting on the couch with an arm around my waist.  
"What ever." Ron said, also sitting on the couch.  
"Let's open presents." Narcissa said happily.  
Ron went first opening all his presents and was happy with what he got. Especially the owl.  It was Draco's turn next. I laughed when I saw that Hermione got him a werewolf book and the whole twilight book series. He also got dog toys from the twins, Ron and Sirius. Though he seemed fine with it. Next it was Hermione. All she got was books, but was ecstatic.   
Then I went. Draco stayed next to me while I grinning like an idiot and I have no clue why. I first opend the presents from every one but Draco.  
The first present I opened from Draco is wrapped the same way as Ron's owl. When I opened it I saw a snake about the size of a chair leg. He looked at me. "Hello. I am your familiar. My name is Lucif." The snake said. "I'm Harry Potter. How was Draco able to choose a familiar for me?" I asked in parseltongue.   
"Well he is your soul mate and soule mates are able to chose familiar's for eachother." Lucif said.  
"Alright. That makes sense." I said in parseltongue. I turned to Draco. "Thank you." I said.   
"Did you say thank you?" Draco asked and I nodded. "You were still speaking in snake." He added.  
I nodded and looked at the last gift that is a small box and reached for it.


	17. 16

Draco p.o.v   
Harry is having a conversation with his familiar. He then turned to me and said somthing in snake which I think is thank you.  
"Did you say thank you?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded. "Okay. You were still speaking in snake." I added.   
He nodded again and took the last present from me and started to open it. He looked at me because I guess I am smiling like an idiot. I don't care. I just hope he likes it.  
He opened the box and looked suprised. "It's a promise ring." I said. He looked at me strangely, so I sat right next to him and took it out of the box. It's flame red with a snake in the shape of a heart. "I promise that I will always love you no matter what." I said and put it on his right ring finger.  
He hugged me. "I love you to. Thank you dray."  He said.   
I looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny glaring at me. Will this girl ever give up!? I thought.  
"Did you get one for yourself?" Harry asked.  
"Yes." I said taking a ring out of my pocket. It is green with a lion that has a black heart on its side. Harry took it from me and placed it on my left ring finger and smiled. He snuggled into my side and closed his eyes.  
"You two are so cute." Mom said and took a picture of us. Then three more.  
Harry got up and grabbed one of the dog toys. "Alright Draco, fetch." He said and threw it across the room.  
"I'm not a dog." I said.  
"But Dray. I'll kiss you if you do." He said, pouting. I think the snake is laughing.  
"You will even if I dont." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"No i wont." He said.  
I got up and stood right in front of him. "And what makes you say that Potter?" I said.  
"I can make you do anything I want. So go fetch." He said. "Please Dracy poo." He added.  
I just took his chin in between my pointer and thumb and kissed him. "See still did." I said.  
"Technically you kissed me. Now fetch. Please." He said.  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to pick it up and gave it back to Harry. " I don't understand this game." I said.  
"Well it's fun. Fetch!" Harry said, throwing the toy again.  
This time I turned into a wolf and took it in my mouth and took it Harry. He grabbed it and tried to pull it from me, but I did not let go and started playing tug of war. I let go and he fell back. I got on top of him, holding him down.

Harry p.o.v  
He got on top of me and looked at me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.  
I looked over at the people who are watching and laughing. I felt Draco lick me. "Stop it Draco. Get off me." I said. He just laid down and shifted into human form.  
"But you are comfortable." He said and buried his face in my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Narcissa help me." I said, trying to get Draco to let go.  
"Your on your own Harry dear." She said and all the adults left the room.  
"Hermione? Ron? Help." I said while they all laughed. Though Ginny is scowling.  
"Alright Draco. How about you get off Harry." Hermione said.  
"But I am comfortable and he smells good." Draco said.  
I started to poke Draco in the side. Then started to tickle him, Which made him lose his gripe. I got on top of him and tickled him till he is gasping for breath and begging me to stop. So I stopped.   
"How did you get there? I top not you." He said and Ron gagged.   
"I should be allowed to once in a while. Plus I think that it is fair." I said and got off him and helped him up.  
"You two are so cute together." Hermione said.  
"Thanks." Me and Draco said together.  
"Well that is true. But why do you need to say things like I top you dont?" Ron asked.   
"It's true. Why? does it bother you Ron?" Draco teased as he pulled me really close to his side.  
"No its just...Hey is it true that you have your own Quidditch pitch?" Ron said, changing the subject.   
Good job Ron. good job.  
"Yes. We could go play if it's alright with you all." Draco said.  
My familiar came over and wrapped itself around my neck. "Your mate is strange." Lucif said.  
"I know. What kind of snake are you." I asked in parseltongue as I pet his head.  
"A Young basilisk. Why?" He asked.  
"Just wandering." I said in parseltongue, shrugging.  
"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked.  
"You. And what kind of snake Lucif is." I said.  
"You Were talking to him in parseltongue." Draco said.  
"Oh. Well I asked what kind of snake Lucif is." I said.  
"What type?" Draco asked.  
"A Young basilisk." I said.  
"Of course it will be a dangerous snake. So when Blais, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle get here  we can play Quidditch." Draco said just as they got here.


	18. 17

Draco p.o.v   
My slytherin friends came through using floo with their parents. We walked to the broomsticks shed. "We don't have all the places we need but it will do." I said.   
"My team will have Pansy as the keeper, Crabe and Goyle beaters, and Blais a chaser. What will yours be Harry?" I asked.   
"Fred and Gorge beater, Ron a chaser, and whoever wants to be a keeper." He said.  
"I'll be a keeper Harry." Ginny said.  
"Alright." Harry said.  
I handed every one that is playing a broom and grabbed the box that keeps the balls. We walked over to the pitch.   
"I'll keep score." Hermione said.  
"Okay that sounds good." I said.  
The adults walked outside. "Alright Draco let's see why your mate is better than you." He teased.   
"Who says I don't let him win." I said.   
Harry laughed. "Almost every time I play I get attacked in some way. Even if you try to let me win it should be impossible." Harry said.   
"Yeah. Every time Harry plays he almost dies. Actually, I think it's anytime he is near the game because this year we were watching Quidditch and he nearly died." Ron said.  
"Alright enough talking. I want to show Harry I can win." I said, mounting my broom and flying. Every one followed my lead. "Sorry love, but I am going to kick your but." I said.  
"In your dreams." Harry said.  
Ron came up. "I don't think that is how he dreams of you." Ron said.   
Hermione released the balls and we started the game. Me and Harry started circling the pich as the adults and ones not playing sat in the stands. Harry started staring at me and slowly coming to me.   
"See somthing you like Potter?" I said mockingly.  
He nodded he flew fast toward me. I doged and he kept going. That's when I noticed the snitch. I flew after both Harry and the snitch.  
I caught up to him and we are side by side. We both reached out. "Finally caught up to me Malfoy? You won't win." Harry said.   
"Sorry love, but I will never let you beat me." I said.  
Harry stood up on his broom and we are flying a feet over the ground. "What are you doing!?" I yelled, scared he will fall.   
He slowly inches closer grabbed it, but he fell and rolled a little till he stopped and is laying on the ground. He is either laughing or crying. Maybe both. I kneeled next to him.   
"Are you okay Harry? Are you hurt? Do you need-" I was not able to finish because he covered my mouth with his.   
"I am fine." He said when he pulled away. He then held up his hand and I noticed the snitch. "Plus I win." He added.  
I smiled. "You are an idiot. You could have been injured. I think I should have you put out of Quidditch. I will-" he again shut me up by kissing me.  
He pulled. "I am fine. You should stop worrying." He said. He stood up an I did to.   
"Draco is right. You do nearly get killed and you do get hurt every time you play. Anyways we win!" Ron said.

Harry p.o.v   
We went back to the house and every one left.   
Me and Draco went to our room and layed down.  
"So what do you want to do now?" Draco asked.  
"Stay here and cuddle." I said, getting closer and laying my head on his chest.  
"Alright." He said, hugging me tighter.   
We layed here for an hour. I was about to fall asleep when Draco spoke up. "It's time for lunch. The day after tomarrow we go back to hogwarts." He said.   
"I want to stay here." I said getting impossibly closer with my head right under his chin.  
"Harry love we can not stay in here all day.  
"We haven't been in here all day. Plus I'm sleepy." I said closing my eyes. A few seconds later I fell asleep.

I am woken up by Draco who is leaning over me, straddling my waist.  
"It's dinner time." He said.  
"Okay. Get up." I said.   
He smirked and started to kiss me. I kissed back, but then he pulled away and got off me.  
"Tease." I said and followed.  
"Sorry love, but we need to eat. You made us miss lunch and I am hungry. I fell asleep shortly after you." He said.  
"I'm sorry, but you are so cuddly." I said as we walked into the kitchen.  
"Draco's cuddly?" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow.  
Draco blushed and I smirked. "Yes very. He is my ickle cuddly puppy." I said and my snake,who is on the table, laughed.  
"Is he laughing at me?" Draco said.  
"Yes." I said, sitting down. Draco sat next to me glaring at Lucif. "Don't be mad at Lucif. He is completely innocent." I said.  
"But he was laughing at me." Draco said.  
"So? It is funny." I said and Draco poked me in the ribs.  
"It is not funny." Draco said.   
"Then why are we laughing?" I said, smirking.  
"You really would of done well in slytherin." Draco said and began eating.  
"So I've heard." I said, doing the same.  
"You two are cute together." Narcissa said.  
"Thanks." We both said.  
"The day after tomorrow you both go back to hogwarts." Lucius said.  
"Aww. I want to spend more time with Dray." I said, pouting.  
"It's okay love you will have plenty of time at hogwarts." Draco said, kissing my cheek.

After eating we went to bed and fell asleep.


	19. 18

Draco p.o.v (time skip to on hogwarts express.)  
Me, Harry, and both his friends are sharing a compartment and we are talking about how our last day at home was. For Harry it was my Manor.   
"So Harry how is Lucif?" Hermione asked, pointing at the snake that's on Harry's shoulders.  
"He is doing good. Hedwig is getting jealous though." He answered, petting his owl through the cage.  
"I wonder why he acts like hedwig is almost human. I'll ask him later." Harry said.   
Ron walked out. We kept talking and when Ron walked in he looked very mad.   
"Alright I am done with girls. I think I am going to just be gay. Harry gay me up. Let's get this gay show on the gay rode." Ron said and Harry is looking at him like he has grown two heads.  
"When I told you to start dating guys I was kidding. Plus I don't think that's how it works." Harry said, sounding weirded out.  
"Well I think i could do what I want Harry. So what should I do?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Hermione.  
"If you want, Blaise is bi and you can ask him to date you. If he ask why the sudden change in gender tell him you want to try dating men. He will understand." I said   
"Alright. I'll ask him when we get back to school." Ron said.

When we got to the school I summoned Blaise over to us. "Ron will like to ask you a question." I sad and Blaise sat next to Ron.   
One thing I forgot to mention to Ron was that Blaise had a slight crush on Ron and has told me so.   
"What would you like to ask me?" Blaise asked him.  
"I was wondering if you would like to date me?" Ron asked, poking at his food.  
"Sure. I hope you don't mind me asking. Why the sudden change in sex?" Blaise asked.  
"I-I'm just done with trying to chase after girls. Im curious and want to try my luck with boys. I hope you are fine with this answer." Ron said.  
"Alright. sounds good." Blaise said happily.  
Ginny came over. "Ron can I speak to you alone?" Ginny said.   
"Sure." Ron said and followed her out.

Ron p.o.v   
Okay. So the reason why I am changing is because the girl Draco set me up with for the ball broke up with me. I am getting shot down way to much. So I am done.  
I followed Ginny out of the hall and she turned to me. "Why are you doing this Ron?" She asked.  
"Doing what?" I asked.  
"Turning gay. Do you even like guys? Have you ever thought a guy was cute?" She said mad.  
I thought it over. I think Blaise is hot. In second year I thought a seventh year was hot to. Never really thought of it. "Yes." I answered.  
"I can't believe you. Harry and Draco turned you gay. Don't worry I will fix this." She said and walked away.  
"What?" I said and walked back in.

Harry p.o.v  
Ron walked back in looking confused. "What did Ginny want?" I asked.  
"She asked me why I am gay and blamed you and Draco. Then she walked away saying she will fix it." Ron answered.  
"I wonder what that means." Draco said thoughtfully.  
"I will find out." Hermione said. She got up and walked out of the hall.  
"Should we go to the Gryffindor common room to wait for the answer?" Blaise said.  
"You just want to see our common room." Ron said.  
"I do. So can we go?" Blaise said.  
"Yes." I said and we walked to the room.  
"Ginny why would you say such a thing?" Hermione said as we walked in.  
"He was supposed to love me. He is supposed to be mine, but he just chose to be a fag and started dating that mutt. Now Ron is dating Blaise. What's next, you and Pansy? Oh and don't forget Dean and Seamus. All the Gryffindors are practically gay. it's wrong." Ginny said to Hermione.  
"Dean and Seamus are our friends and Ron is your brother and Harry is practically our brother to. What would your mother say about this?" Hermione scolded.   
"I don't care because I know how to fix this." Ginny said, walking out.  
Hermione sat on the couch exhausted and we walked in. "So whats going on?" I asked, sitting next to her.   
We all sat down. "I don't know what she is planning. She won't tell me. She says that this is all your fault and that it is wrong and she will fix it. Make you not gay and not to worry about it."  
"So what should we do?" Draco asked.  
"Potions won't work nor will spells. So I don't know how she will get Harry to stop loving Draco." Hermione said.  
"I don't know what her problem is. We were brought up to believe that you can love who you want and not care the gender or anything." Ron said.  
"She is just upset that Harry doesn't love her back." Blaise said.  
"I guess that could be it." I said.  
"It's almost curfew. Let's go." Draco said and we got up. Blaise said bye to Ron and we all left.  
"I hope Ginny doesn't try anything bad." Draco said, pulling me to him by my waist.  
"I'm sure she is not that stupid." Blaise said.   
"Let's not worry about her. She can not do anything. I will always love my Dracy poo no matter what." I said.  
We walked through to the common room. "I can not believe you actually call him that." Blaise said.   
"Night Blaise." Draco said, leading me up to his room.  
"Night." He said back.  
We both got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	20. 19

Draco's p.o.v  
  Next week is the second task and I am scared for Harry. He is going to be in the black lake for an hour. I promised to get Gilly weed for him, so we don't need to worry about that. We just need to worry about what is in the lake.  
We are in the library studying up on the lake after our classes. "Back to Hogwarts a History. This brings back memories." Hermione said, slamming the book down.  
"So this has things about what's in the lake?" Ron asked.  
"Yes it does." She said and flipped to the page. "Every thing. All the creatures and how the lake got there." She added.

We looked through the pages for about an hour and learned about all the animals and mermaids in the lake. "This seems scary." Harry said.  
"Don't worry you will be fine love." I said, hugging him.  
Blaise came in. "So what are you four doing?" He asked.   
"Learning about the black lake." Ron said.  
"What have you learned?" Blaise asked.  
"Merpeople, Giant Squid, and a bunch of other creatures." Harry said.  
"Well, next week you will be down there. What are you going to be getting from there?" Blaise asked   
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. No one does." He said.   
"Well it's time for dinner." Ron said.  
We walked out of the library. "I need to go feed Lucif." Harry said.   
"Alright. I guess I will go with you." I said.  
"No its alright. I'll meet you there." Harry said and walked off.  
So we went to the great hall, but I felt fear come from Harry and the ring burned as if he was in danger.  
"Somthing is wrong with Harry." I said and ran to where he went.  
I saw Harry being pushed into the wall by Ginny who was practically rubbing herself on him.  Harry was trying to push her away. She grabbed his face and went in for a kiss.  
I growled and ripped her from him. I threw her into a wall and growled. "What do you think you are doing!?" I yelled.   
I was about to get closer when I heard Hermione."Draco, Harry needs you." She yelled. I looked behind me and saw Harry sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees. He was trying not to cry.  
I kneeled next to him and tried to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away. "No. Don't touch me please." Harry whimpered.  
Dumbledore, Snape and Mcgonagall showed up.   
"What happened?" McGonagall said.  
I looked over at Ginny who was being held in place by her arm by Ron.  
"Ginny tried to rape Harry." Blaise said, probably being the most composed.  
McGonagall gasped. Snape looked emotionless as Dumbledore nodded, frowning.  
"Let's go to my office and discuss this there. Blaise can you get the rest of the Weasley's? I am going to fire call their mother." Dumbledore said as he started to walk away.  
"Harry. let's go." I said and tried to grab his arm, but he backed away more, begging me not to touch him.  
I looked at Hermione, worried.

Hermione's p.o.v  
Draco looked at me, but I didn't know what to do. I know when a werewolf mate gets raped that they start to think they are worthless, but they don't act like this. Harry did not even get kissed by Ginny.  
"Harry come on. We are going to fix it. It's going to be alright." I said.  
Harry glanced at me and got up. I looked at Draco and it looked like he was going to cry. We walked to Dumbledors office, the others already there.  
When we waked in all the Weasley's were there except for the ones that didn't go to school anymore. Along with Snape, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and Blaise. The flames in the fire place went green as Mr. Malfoy appeared.   
"I am sorry, but Narcissa could not make it. What was so urgent." He said.  
We all sat down. "Well it's seems that Ginny here tried to force herself on Mr. Potter here." Dumbledore said.   
"You mean Ginny tried to rape Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked.   
"Well yes. She did." Dumbledore said.  
I looked at harry who went into the same position as he was in while in the hallway.  
"I would never do such a thing. How dare you say that!" Ginny exclaimed.   
"Well we all heard you say that you are going to fix Harry being gay. You are the only one that hates him dating Draco!" Ron yelled, making Harry whimper and cry a little more.  
"Will you guys stop yelling. It's not helping Harry right now!" Draco yelled, making Harry more scared.   
Everyone looked at Harry and became silent.  
"Well you four saw what happened. Ginny did it. I can get some veritaserum." Professor Snape said.  
"Yes you should get some." Dumbledore said.  
Snape walked out then came back in. "I will give this to Ginny. It will be best." Snape said and made her drink it.  
"Did you or did you not try to rape Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked.  
"I did. I do not regret it. I want him to be with me not that mut!" Ginny said harshly.  
Harry got up and ran out.   
Draco went after him, along with me and Ron.  
Harry ran into Moaning Myrtles bathroom and locked the door.  
"Harry. Open up love." Draco said, knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Come on love. I am worried about you." He said.  
We heard something shatter and I guess he broke a mirror.  
"Harry come on. Just open up. I smell blood. Alohomora." Draco said, trying to open the door. The door did not open and   
he tried it one more time, then broke the door down.  
We found Harry and he is holding a shard of glass to his neck, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Draco took the glass just as Harry made a small cut. Harry was trying to get away, but Draco wouldn't let him.


	21. 20

Harry p.o.v  
I ran to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to get away. I am horrible and disgusting. I was not able to get away from Ginny. I should have tried harder and I bet Draco hates me. It also brought back memories of Vernon and what he done.  
I broke a mirror. I then picked up a broken piece and sat in a corner looking at it. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and started making cuts. I then stood up. 'Now is the time to end it. Draco does not love me. I am disgusting. There is no point.' I thought.   
Just as I was about to make the cut to end it I felt some one grab me. The person took the glass away and held me still.   
I tried getting away, but it's not working. "Harry look at me. Look at me Harry." I looked and saw Draco.  
"Please don't." I said.  
"Please don't what Harry?" Draco said, loosening his grip on me.  
"Leave me." I said, silently thinking he is just stopping me just to leave me. If I die he dies.  
"I will never do such a thing. I love you. What happened was not your fault. This is not the answer Harry." Draco said and hugged me. "Please don't die Harry. I love you." He said.  
"I love you to." I said, tiredly.  
"Let's get you to the hospital wing." He said and picked me up.  
"I don't want to go." I whined, but snuggled closer.  
"To bad. You have to." He said and carried me out. "Ron, go tell Dumbledore what happened." He added.

Ron p.o.v  
I can not believe Harry did this. When I saw the cuts on his arms, I also saw old ones. Has he done this before? I just need to tell them.  
I ran in and every one looked at me.  
"Ron, what happened?" Blaise asked.  
"Harry cut himself and almost commit suicide. Draco is taking him to the hospital wing." I said.  
Every one looked shocked.  
"Has he done this before?" Snape asked.  
"I saw old cuts on his arms along with the ones he just put on there. I never knew he has done this." I said.  
Hermione walked in. "Draco told me that his aunt and uncle abused him. His uncle has raped him before. That explains his actions after what happened with Ginny. He used to starve and cut himself, but stopped once he found out Draco is his mate." Hermione said.   
"Why has he not told us any of this?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Draco said that Harry did not want to bother anyone with it. So Draco just asked his parents if Harry could live with them." Hermione answered.  
I felt kind of hurt. He could have bothered us with it. It actually would have not been a bother at all. We could have had him live with me or Hermione.   
"Well Ginny is going to be expelled. Let's go visit Harry." Dumbledore said.  
We all got up and went to the hospital wing, Ginny and dad going home.

Harry is laying down with Draco sitting next to him.  
"Hey Harry. You alright?" Mom asked, not getting to close because Draco is glaring at us and his eyes are yellow.  
"I'm alive." He said, almost sounding disappointed.  
Madam Pomfrey came in. "Alright Harry, eat up. You missed dinner and you need it." She said and walked to her office, leaving us.  
Harry just stared at the food. "Eat Harry. You need it." Draco said, nudging Harry.  
  "Not hungry." Harry replied.  
"Come on Harry your all skin and bones. Plus you are going to need it for the next task." Mom said.  
"I'm to tired to eat. Wake me in a week." Harry said, moving closer to Draco and closing his eyes.   
Draco got up. "Eat." He said.   
Harry glared at him and took a bread roll and started to eat it.  
I could not help it. "Why did you not tell me? I'm your best friend. I could of helped." I said.   
"You are my friend, but I don't need you to worry about me. I am just fine." He said.  
"Your in here with bandages around your arms and neck. You are not fine." I said.  
I heard the doors open and close, so I turned around. "Sirius. Remus." Dumbledore said.  
"Hello sir. Harry we heard what happened. We came here as quick as possible." Sirius said.  
I heard a growl and looked at Draco. "Did he growl at me?" Remus said.  
"Draco, no growling at Remus." Harry said.  
"Eat. If your talking your not eating." Draco said.

Draco p.o.v  
There is a stupid werewolf. I don't want him anywhere near Harry. Actually, I don't want anyone near Harry right now.  
I hate that Weaselett. Harry was all better from depression and now thanks to her stupid move, it's back.  
I looked at Harry who is just nibbling on bread and tried to think of a way to make him better.  
"Dumbledore. Do you think we can stay so we can make sure Harry is okay?" Sirius asked.  
"Of course. You can stay till the end of the next task." Dumbledore said.  
"Alright. It is late so no more visitors. Out." Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Can I stay? He is my mate." I said.  
"Yes. Make sure he finishes his dinner and goes to sleep." She said and walked out.  
I sat on the edge of his bed and started to feed him. He would sometimes say he is full, but I would keep on making him eat. when he is done I layed down and let him cuddle up to me.  
"Draco. You love me right?" He asked.  
"Of course. I always will. What happened was not your fault. I will love you till I die. Even after I will always love you." I said.  
"Thank you. I love you." He said and fell asleep.


	22. 21

Harry p.o.v (a week later.)  
I am waiting for Draco to return to the dorm with the Gilly weed. I have been released from the hospital and have been getting better with what has been going through my head.  
Draco has been loads of help and same as my friends.  
The door opened and Ron came through with some type of green stuff. "Hey Harry. Here is the Gilly weed. Draco had to go somewhere with Dumbledore and Hermione." He said.   
"Oh okay. Let's go. It's almost time." I said, disappointed about Draco not being here.  
"It's going to be alright Harry. Draco should be able to be back to watch." Ron said, following me.

When we got there we waited a couple minutes and Draco did not show up. When it was time to jump in, I took one last look around, ate the Gilly weed and jumped in.  
It tastes horrible and the change hurts. When it is over I have webbed feet and hands along with gills. I started swimming and started to worry about Draco. What if he thinks I am going to fail and does not want to be seen around me? Was I to clingy and he found his chance to leave me? I heard something pass me in the weeds and looked around.  
Calm down Harry. If he did not love you he would have let you die.   
I started swimming again and tried to remember every thing I have learned. I finally got to the end of the weeds and see a whole mermaid city. I also saw things tied in the water and a glint of familiar platinum blond hair.  
"Draco." I said and swam as quickly as possible to him. I looked besides him and saw Hermione, Cho, and some little girl.  
I'm so stupid. I should have known he would never leave me. I'm a horrible mate.  
I moved over to Hermione, but a mermaid put a trident to my throat. "Only one." It said. I nodded and a shark came up, scaring all of them. I took Hermione away.  
Then a few minutes later Cedric came up and pointed to his watch indicating time. I nodded as he took Cho and swam away.  
That just leaves Draco and the little girl. I looked at my watch and there is only ten minutes left. I cut both Draco's and the girls rope and swam back with both of them.  
I bet Draco would be so proud of me saving two people at once. There is only a minute left and I am almost there. My hands are webbed and the gills are disappearing.  
Some weird little things are starting to bite me and drag me down. I pushed Draco and the girl up so they could reach the surface, while I find out what to do.

Draco p.o.v  
I reached the surface with some little girl.  
She is having some trouble swimming, so I helped her get to the deck.   
Fleur helped her up and I climbed on as well. Hermione handed me a towel. "Where is Harry?" I asked.   
"I don't know." She said.  
Then Harry shot from the water, landing at my feet, covered in scratches. I helped him up and wrapped him in my Towel. Hermione handed me another one and I gave him that to. I hugged him to me and kissed his for head.  
"Thank Merlin your safe. After Dumbduck give us the scores I'm taking you to the hospital wing." I said.  
"I'm fine Draco." He said.  
Fleur came up. "Thank you both for saving my sister." She hugged us both.  
"Your welcome." We both said.  
She walked away and Dumbledore gave Harry second place.   
We walked away and Mr. Crouch wanted to talk to Harry, so we decided to meet Harry's friends at Hagrids. As Ron and Hermione are going I am spying.   
After they talked for a bit mad eye said something and licked his lips. Then Harry started to go to Hagrids.   
"Hey Harry. You ready to go to the hospital wing?" I asked.  
"We are going to Hagrids. I should probably go get changed though." He said, indicating his clothes.  
"Alright. let's go." I said, following him to our room.  
"I could get changed on my own." He said.  
"Hey. I am not leaving your side." I said.  
"Well we are getting changed in separate   rooms." He said.  
"And why should we do that." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.  
"I don't want you to see me with out clothes." He said, blushing.  
"Well i will have to eventually." I said and winked.   
He blushed. "Well not today."  He said and walked into our bathroom.  
I got changed and he walked out. "Let's go to Hagrids." I said and we went to Hagrids.

When we got there we went for a walk and it's dark. Harry is walking away from us. He then stopped and looked scared. I walked over to him and saw Mister Crouch dead.  
"Guy's come here. Mr crouch is dead." I said.  
They came over along with Hagrid. "Harry you should go tell Dumbledore." Hagrid said.   
"Alright let's go Draco." Harry said and we ran off to Dumbledores office.   
After I went up the stairs we heard talking. "This conversation is no longer private." Mad eye said and the doors opened.  
"I'm sorry. We can come back later." Harry said.  
"No its alright. We were just about to leave. Have a licorice snap. Though be careful. There rather sharp." Dumbledore said and they all left.  
Harry walked up to the bowl. "You should not take them." I said. He did not listen and took a handful. A second later they started attacking him. He dropped them and backed away because they are biting at him still. He hit into the wall and a pensive showed up.  
"Cool." I said standing next to harry.  
He took out his wand and touched the surface. Then we both fell in.


	23. 22

Draco p.o.v  
We fell into a juge room. There is Mr. Crouch, Rita, Dumbledore and mad eye.  
A guy showed up in a cage. He is to give names of death eaters. Though all were not guilty. "Wait I have one more. It's Bartnic junior." They capture him and Bartnic senior disowned him.  
We then got thrown out of the pensive and Dumbledore is standing next to it. "I see you both found the pensive." Dumbledore said.  
"Yes. I showed Harry one before." I said.  
"You have? Well, I find it good for when the mind is...Stretched. I always come here, trying to find out where I went wrong. What has your faimly used it for?" Dumbledore asked.  
"To Remember information. Me and Harry used it, so I can find out a little info." I said.   
"I see. So I guess you both found bartnic dead. Well he is not really. So you both can go back to your room. You have had an exciting day. Good night." Dumbledore told us, so we walked out.  
"Did you see the way Bartnic Junior licked his lips?" Harry asked.  
"Yes why?" I asked.  
"That is the same way mad eye did once. It's strange." Harry said.  
"I'm sorry. It's fine. Let's go to bed. I am tired from being tied at the bottom of a lake for an hour." I said.  
"Well I was in a lake for a little over an hour." Harry said.  
"Want to take an shower together? It will be faster." I said, smirking.  
"No." He said, walking into our room and grabbing clothes.  
I smiled and waited till he got out. After he did I took a shower and we both went to bed.

The next day we went to Breakfast and the post came. I got all the usual stuff and same goes for Harry. I got the Daily Prophet and flipped to Rita Skeeter's page.  
I saw a picture of Harry getting almost raped by Ginny and it has every thing that happened, including Harry's attempted suicide. Also me explaining Harry's abuse to Hermione.   
I looked at Harry and he looked like he is about to cry. He ran out and everyone is whispering about him.  
I ran out after him, telling his friends to stay there. "Harry!" I yelled.  
He ran into an abandoned class room and I followed behind. "Harry. You okay?" I asked, sitting at a desk with him and putting an arm around his waist.  
"How did she find out?" He said and started crying.  
"It's alright Harry. You will be fine." I said, hugging him tighter.  
"But every one knows. What would they think?" Harry said.  
"Harry it's fine. Would you like to skip class today?" I asked.

Harry p.o.v  
He must think I am weak. Why else would he ask about skipping?   
"No I'm fine. Let's go." I said and we walked out and went to potions.  
What am I going to do? He must hate me. With the Prophet as forever a reminder. I started scratching at my wrist, not paying attention.  
"Harry." Draco said, nudging me a bit.  
"Yes dray?" I said.   
"Why are you not paying attention? You need to get the ingredients. I will set up the cauldron." Draco said, looking at me strange.  
"Okay. sorry." I said.  
"No need to be sorry love. Just get the ingredients."   
I got everything and went back to Draco, setting it all on the table. "Are you sure your okay Harry? I'm sure we can go back to our room. Tell Snape your not feeling well." Draco said, concerned.  
"I'm fine Draco." I said, sitting down.   
"Okay love. Chop these up." Draco said, handing me a knife.  
I took it and just looked at the knife thinking about it with my blood on it. "Harry. you okay?" Draco asked.  
"Im fine." I said and started choping. 

In the end we left and after all classes we went to our room.   
"Harry. You do know I love you right?" Draco asked.  
"Of course. Why will you ask such a thing?" I said.   
"Just letting you know." He said, hugging me.  
"I love you to." I said.  
"Good. So what do you want to do?" Draco asked.  
"Stay here and cuddle." I said.  
"Okay." We laid down and cuddled and I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up Draco wasn't with me. 'Did he leave me? Was I to clingy? Does he not love me?' I thought.  
I got up and put my hands in my pockets and I felt cool metal in one of them.  
I took it out and it's the knife from potions. The door nob turned and Draco walked in, so I put the knife back. "hey Harry. I got dinner." Draco said, setting it on the bed.  
"Thanks." I said and took a bread roll. I started nibbling on it and Draco looked at me strange.  
"Harry are you sure your okay?" Draco asked me.  
"Yes dray. Why do you keep asking?" I said.  
"You still seem upset. You were also crying in your sleep." Draco said.  
"I'm fine Draco. No need to worry." I said.  
"Okay Harry. If you ever want to talk about anything Harry you can talk to me." Draco said.  
Why does he think I am weak? "Okay. thanks." I said a little upset.  
"Harry did I say somthing wrong?" Draco asked.  
"No." I said and began eating again.  
He sighed and done the same.  
When we were done we got ready for bed and I hid the knife in my trunk and fell asleep. At least Draco did. I just laid there staring at him, not sure if he really loves me or just is leading me on so he won't die.


	24. 23

Draco p.o.v  
Something is wrong with Harry. Every time I ask him if he is alright or tell him he can talk to me about anything he will get upset. I mean does he not love me? Does he not trust me?   
I got out of bed and started to get ready for the day, but I felt fear and sadness come from Harry. I walked out in nothing but pants. "Harry you okay?" I asked.   
He looked at me. "I'm fine." He said.   
"Okay. Let's get ready for the day." I said and he got up as well.   
"Harry I'm going to go talk to Snape. I'll meet you in the Great hall." I said and kissed his cheek.  
"Okay." He said and walked away.  
I ran to Snapes office just as he was walking out.  
"Good morning Draco. What can I do for you?" He asked.   
"Something wrong with Harry? Ever since yesterday he has been acting different. I don't know if he loves me anymore." I said, almost in tears.  
"Don't worry Draco. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. Won't you feel it if he doesn't love you anymore?" Snape said.  
I nodded. "There is something wrong. What do I do?" I asked.  
"It's probably depression. The article and Ginny incident probably set it off." Snape said.  
"But he seemed okay a day after it." I said.  
"Probably a little, but the article just made it worse. I say don't leave him alone and keep him away from sharp objects. If you need anymore help, owl me or someone and don't leave him alone. I'll talk to Harry later." Snape said and I nodded.  
"Thank you Snape." I said and ran off.  
When I got to the Great Hall I saw that my owl is waiting for me with a letter from mother. I took the letter and saw Harry had two.  
"Who's the letters from love?" I asked, sitting down and opening mine.  
"Sirius." He said, pocketing them.  
"Okay." I said and put food on both mine and Harry's plate because Harry has nothing on it.  
"So how was your two's night?" Hermione asked.  
"Good." Both me and Harry said together.

After breakfast we went to potions again and we went through the same routine. Harry zoning off and scratching his arm.  
"Mr. Potter please see me after class. You are not in trouble." Snape said, walking by.  
"Yes sir." Harry said.

Snape p.o.v after class.  
Draco told Harry he will be waiting for him out side and Harry came up to me.  
"Draco has told me you are acting strange. Does this have anything to do with the Ginny incident and Prophet?" I asked.  
"Um... I don't want to talk professor." Harry said.  
"Harry, Draco is worried about you. You need to tell some one. I can help. Draco was even worried that you don't love him." I added.  
He looked upset. "I'm a horrible mate." He said.   
"No your not. You are just going through something right now." I said.  
"But still. I should have talked to him like he suggested." Harry said, crying a little more.  
"It's okay. Here." I said, handing him a potion. "It's a anti depressed potion." I added.  
He took it. "how much should I take a day?" He asked.   
"A sip every morning should work." I answered.  
"Thank you professor." He said.  
"Go to your next class." I said.  
He nodded and walked out.

Harry p.o.v   
I can't believe I was making Draco think I don't love him. I thought he doesn't love me. What if he doesn't?   
When I walked out Draco came over. "So what happened?" He asked.   
I hugged him. "I'm sorry Draco." I said.   
"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, hugging me back.  
"Making you worry about me and making you think I don't love you." I said and I started to cry more.  
"Hey its alright. I should be more upset. I had no faith in you." He said.   
"Draco you do love me, right?" I asked.  
"Of course. I will love you till the end. Merlin even after that." Draco said.  
"I love you to." I said.  
I still think I'm being a little to clingy.  
"Let's go to our next class love." Draco said.  
"Okay." I said.

After classes we went back to our dorm and started doing our home work.   
Draco has me sitting in his lap and we are doing our work. "Harry. The ingredients for a potion is not Draco over and over." Draco said, laughing.  
I looked at the paper and see that I have just written his name over and over.  
"Sorry." I said, getting a new piece of paper.  
"It's okay love." Draco said.   
All day he has not let me out of his sight. He even tries to go inside our bathroom with me.  
He then had me sit on the bed as he looked around the room. We are doing what we are doing now.   
I started scratching my arm, so Draco moved my hand away. "Why are you scratching your wrist?" He asked, moving my hand.  
"Nervous habit?" I said, or more like asked. Harry you don't have any Nervous habits." He said.  
"I'm sorry." I said. He sighed and put me off his lap. Did I do somthing wrong?   
"Harry please tell me what's wrong. Don't lie to me please." He said, holding my shoulders.  
I shook my head. "It's stupid." I mumbled.   
"Harry if it's bothering you then it is not stupid. Please talk to me." He sad. I can tell he is upset and worried.  
I sighed and decided to tell him. "I think you don't love me." I said, then I ran into the bathroom.


	25. 24

Draco p.o.v  
He ran into the bathroom and I sat there in shock. He thinks I don't love him? I got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Harry please. Come out. I'm not mad. I just want to talk. Please." I said.  
He opened the door then walked back out. He is crying so I hugged him. "Harry it's okay. Now listen if I did not love you, your mark will burn then go away. Okay? It's alright. I'm here and not leaving." I said, rubbing his back.  
"I'm a horrible mate." He whispered.  
"No your not. You are wonderful. But why did you think I don't love you?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Ginny told me you wont. And you think I'm weak and unlovable." He said and cried some more.  
"I don't think any of that. Ginny is an lying B***." I said, which made him laugh a little. "How has she been telling you this stuff?" I asked.  
He went to his trunk and took out a few letters. "She's been sending me these." He said and handed them to me.  
I read them over and they are filled with nasty words. I ripped them up. "She is wrong. I love you. You are beautiful, strong, smart and every thing I can hope for in a mate." I said, hugging him and kissing his forehead.   
"But I'd doubted you. I was not able to stop Ginny and your always asking me if I'm alright and I hurt myself." He said.  
"That means nothing. Yes I ask if your alright, but that's because I need to know. I worry about you because it's instinct. I don't think your weak. Now you know for sure I love you, so your not going to beat yourself up about this right?" I said, making him look me in the eye.  
"I won't." He said.  
"Good. Now let's get ready for bed, then get some sleep. You need it." I said.  
We got ready then went to bed. He fell asleep, then I fell asleep shortly after.  
I woke up and Harry is crying in his sleep. "Harry wake up. Wake up!" I said and he shot awake. He immediately hugged me, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "Hey its alright. Don't cry. Your fine and safe. I will protect you." I said, rubbing his back.   
"I'm sorry for waking you." He said.  
"It's okay. It's almost breakfast time anyways. What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" I said.  
"I dreamt that you left me." He whispered.  
"Well I promise I will never leave you. Plus that's more a nightmare than a dream." I said and made him sit on my lap.  
"You will never leave me?" He asked.  
"Only if you ask or for classes of course." I answered.   
"Thank you." He said.  
"Also I will need to for full moons and there is one tonight. I'll have to leave you alone tonight. You can go to the Gryffindor tower if you want." I said.   
Harry p.o.v   
I can't belive I was so stupid. I can't take it. He does not deserve me. I got off his lap. "We should get ready." I said.   
He got up and grabbed my shoulder, "Are you sure your okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright let's get ready." He said letting me go.  
We got ready and then went to the great hall. Hermione and Ron are already there and I guess they can tell that somthing has happened.  
"If that Slytherin made you upset I'll hex him." Ron said to us.  
"He did not do anything. He actually made me a little better." I said.  
"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing important. It's over and done with." I said.   
They looked at Draco and he shook his head. "So you ready for the last task mate?" Ron asked me.  
I shrugged. "I have no clue what it is so I am not sure." I said.  
"Let's go to class." Draco said, so we left the great hall.  
After classes I told Draco I will stay in our room and do homework while he is out in wolf form. He sat down on the bed and has me sitting on his lap. "Are you sure you are going to be okay here alone?" He asked.  
"Yes." I answerd.  
"Okay. We have a few minutes. Is there any thing you want to do?" He asked.  
"Staying here is fine." I said.  
"What homework do you have?" He asked.  
"Transfiguration." I said.  
"Okay." He said.  
He then had to go and I sat there for a bit. I then grabbed my homework and started.  
An hour after work, I grabbed a knife out of my trunk and went to the bathroom. I thought about how bad of a mate I am and how I thought Draco does not love me. But he does and the mark will go away if he did not. I am an idiot to not know that.   
I felt tears run down my face and started to cut myself. Then I wrapped them up and went to bed. I hope Draco does not find out or see my cuts.   
The door started to be scratched on so I opened it and wolf Draco is standing there. I think he is glaring at me.


	26. 25

Draco p.o.v   
I'm walking around Hogwarts when I feel sadness come from Harry. Then I feel cutting on my front legs.   
I ran to our common room and scratched at our door. When he opened it I gave him the best glare I can.  
"What wrong Draco?" He asked all innocent.  
I gave him a 'really' look and tugged at his sleevs. He moved his arm away and I saw bandages. I nudged his arm and took off the bandage on that one and licked it. "I'm sorry. I'm a bad mate."He said, his eyes tearing up a little. I whined and licked his face. I jumped onto the bed and gave a small bark, wanting Harry to come over. He cuddled up to me and fell asleep after saying sorry again.  
The next day I woke up and Harry is not with me. I heard movement in the bathroom and figured he is in there.   
He walked out. "Harry you are not a bad mate and I love you. Please tell me why you would do such a thing to yourself. You don't deserve it." I got up and hugged him because he was going to cry. "You are my beautiful angel and you are to beautiful to cry." I said.  
"I'm not beautiful." He whispered.  
"Yes you are. You are the most beautiful, strong, and amazing person I have ever met." I said and kissed the top of his head.   
"No I'm not. If I was then I would have known what you told me yesterday and not have cut and talked to you." He said, letting out another sob.   
"Harry. It's okay. It's over and done with. It's going to be okay." I said, rubbing his back and sitting on our bed. I started to rock him like a child and looked at the time. I saw we missed breakfast and will need to be at classes in an hour.  
There is a knock at the door. I told the person to enter and Hermione and Ron came in.  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron said accusingly to me.  
"He did not do anything Ron." Harry said and sniffled a little.  
"What's wrong harry?" Hermione asked sitting on the side of the bed.  
"Nothing." He said.   
Hermione must have saw the cuts on his arm. "Harry what happened to your arm!?" She yelled.   
Ron came over and grabbed his arm to look at it. "Bloody Hell harry!" Ron said and dropped his arm.  
I glared at Ron and remembered the potion that Snape said could take away Harry's depression.  
"Harry have you taken the potion that Snape gave you?" I asked.  
He stiffened. "No." He said.   
"Why not? Harry love you have to." I said.  
"It makes me feel weak." He mumbled.   
"Harry it's important. It does not make you weak." I said, hugging him more. "Can you two leave?" I said, more of a demand than a question.  
"No. He is our friend." Ron said.  
Hermione took his arm and dragged him out.  
Harry p.o.v  
I can't belive this. I'm being so weak in front of Draco. I bet he thinks this is horrible. "Harry stay here. I will be right back." Draco said, sitting me down and walking to the bathroom.  
"Here you go Harry. One sip." Draco said, handing me the potion.  
"But Draco-" I was about to complain, but Draco interrupted me. "Harry this is important. Just drink." He said. I took it and took a sip like he said.  
"Good boy. How do you feel?" He said.  
"Like I drank vomit." I said.  
He put the vile away and came back. "Now we are going to Madam Pomfrey's then we have classes." He said and took my hand.  
We went to her and she heals my scars, then went to our first class.  
We went to lunch. "Harry. Would you like to talk about what happened this morning?"   
Hermione asked. Blaise came over. "Why do I never know whats going on with you four?" Blaise said.   
"Because you are never here and its to hard to explain." Ron said.   
"No Hermione, I don't want to talk about it. And Blaise if you want to know then be around more often." I said and laid my head on the table, not even taking the food Draco set out for me.  
"Harry eat. And I have this all under control. I mean it Harry." Draco said.  
I sat up and started picking at the food, taking as small of bites as possible.  
"Well I will still like to know what is wrong." Hermione said.  
"Its fine and over with." I said, staring at the food now.  
An owl came with a letter to me. On the front it has Ginny's name on it. I was about to open it, but Draco took it from me and read it. He looked mad and put it in his pocket.  
"Whats in the letter?" Blaise asked.  
"Nothing important. Harry if you get any more letters from this b*** give them to me." Draco said.  
"Okay." I said simply and went back to staring at the food on my plate.   
"Eat Harry." Draco said. So I started eating again.  
On our way to our next lesson, Blaise joined us. "So next week is the last task. You ready to win Harry?"   
I shrugged. "I guess." I said. I saw Draco look at Hermione like he is thinking something important. I'm sure it doesn't matter.


	27. 26

Draco p.o.v  
Harry is not getting any better. It's been a week and I caught him cutting once. When I did he told me it has been going on for two days. Then I found a painless potion which is why I did not feel it. So I took that away and took him to Madam Pomfrey. Now I am checking him for cuts every night and every morning. I give him his potion.  
Today is the day of the task and Harry is scared. He is scratching at his arms and pacing. "Harry it's fine. Let's go to the stadium." I said.  
We have thirty minutes and Harry needs to be with the other champions soon.  
We walked out and I left Harry with the others and asked Cedric to make sure Harry stays safe.  
I went to the bleachers as Dumbledore gave a pep talk. I guess to the Champions. Harry then walked into a Maze and looked at me before the wall closed.  
A few hours later the Maze disappeared, meaning some one grabbed the cup, but no one was there. I started getting worried as I felt fear come from Harry. I looked at Pansy, who is beside me. She tried calming me down, but I then felt like some one is cutting into my arm. "Pansy, something is wrong with Harry." I said and looked around for that Dumbduck.  
"Draco he is Harry Potter. He will be fine." She said and just as she said those words, Harry appeared clutching onto Cedric, crying.  
I ran over to him and smelled death. I grabbed him, hugging him and telling him everything will be okay. I realized Cedric is dead and everyone else did to. Mad Eye and Dumbledore came over.   
"Harry what happened?" Dumbledore asked him.  
"He is back. Voldemort. He is back. He killed Cedric." Harry said as I held him closer.  
I looked at mad eye, who I think is smiling.  
"Come on. let's get you inside Harry." He said, reaching for him, but I growled. He then pulled back.  
Snape then came over. "Draco you should take Harry to Madam Pomfrey. Get his arm looked at." He said.   
I looked at his arm that has a bad cut in it. "And you were doing so good." I said and helped him up.  
I took him to Madam Pomfrey and Mad Eye is following.   
"So what was it like to be in the presents of the dark lord?" Mad eye asked.  
"Leave him alone. He has been through enough." I growled.  
"I am allowed to ask him as I need." He replied.   
Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall came in and used a spell to make him be put into a chair. They then forced a potion down his throat and he turned into Mr Crouch.   
"Well I guess he was the one that has been stealing the things to make polyjuce." Dumbledore said. "Now where is the real mad eye?" Dumbledore asked as Snape gave him a truth potion.   
"I locked him away." He answered.  
Harry p.o.v  
"In a treasure chest?" I asked.  
"Yes." Bartnic Junior said.  
"What do you mean?" Mcgonagall asked.  
"He has a treasure chest in his room." I said.  
"Okay. We will go look at that. Go to your room." Dumbledore said.  
Me and Draco then left the hospital wing and went to our room.  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked. I want to say no, but I don't want to worry him. "Yes. A little sad that Cedric died but I'll be fine." I said.   
"Harry if you are not you can tell me." He said.  
Is he saying he knows that I'm lying, just not telling me?   
"Okay I'm not. I mean, I'm supposed to save the Wizarding world, but I was not even able to save Cedric or stop this." I said and broke down crying.   
"Harry it's okay. Your just a child. You can only do so much. You will be fine." He said, hugging me.   
The last couple days has been depressing on every one. We had the funeral and Dumbledore told us how Cedric died.   
Now we are watching the two other schools leave. Me, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are standing near the entrance.  
Victor came over and asked Hermione to write to him. She said she will.   
"I think likes you Hermione." I said, teasingly.  
"Yeah. I don't think he is my type." She said and walked away.   
Blais came over. " I can't go back home." He said.   
"Why not?" Ron asked him.  
"He who shall not be named went to them and they joined him. They asked me to also, but I said no and they disowned me. We need a shorter name for him." He answered.  
"I'm sorry." Ron said and hugged him.  
"Its Alright." Blaise said.  
Pansy came over as well. "Harry, me, and my parents don't want to be on The dark ones side. We should ask Dumbledore for help." She said.   
We then went to Dumbledore's office and I asked him to give Draco, Pansy, and Blaise protection and he said he will get started on that right away.  
Today we got on the express to go back. Blaise and Ron got there own apartment and Blaise is going to live with Ron. So it's just me, Draco, Hermione, and Pansy.  
"Promise that you are going to be safe Harry." Hermione said.  
"I promise." I said.  
"And you better make sure Harry stays safe and good Draco." Pansy said.  
"Always." Draco said.  
We then got off the train and I finally get to have a great summer.


	28. 27

Time skip to when the fith book starts.  
Draco p.o.v  
All summer Harry has been learning how to be an animagus. Sirius and Remus have gotten married because there soul mates.  
I have also promised Harry that if he does not cut all summer, then I will get him a present. I have been checking his whole body for cuts.  
The second day of summer I found out Harry was cutting his legs. It was an awkward conversation.  
Flash back  
I have felt cutting on my legs last night. It's a full moon so I had to wait.   
After dinner I dragged Harry up to my room. "Take off your pants." I demanded.   
He looked at me, scared, and I realized how it sounded.  
"Harry I know you are cutting your self. I just want to see." I said, reassuring him.  
He took off his pants, leaving on his boxers. I looked, then gave him a healing potion.  
Flash back over  
Today is Harry's birthday, so right now me and father are out looking for a present for him. I'll also get a present for Harry so I can give it to him at the end of summer.  
After I bought what I needed we apparated back. I found Harry in the kitchen with mom. "I am back love." I said and hugged him.  
"Hello Draco." He said. I saw that Harry is making cake batter. I tried to take some, but Harry slapped my hand away. "No batter. Now can you get me the cake pan?" He said.  
"If you tell me what that looks like." I said, not knowing anything about cooking.  
"I'll get it." He said and got it.   
"So Harry are you ready to go to Grimmauld place tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Yes." He said.   
Yesterday we were told that we need to meet the Order of the Phoenix, or as I like to call them, Dumbduck's ducks on fire. Sadly Ginny will be there and there is nothing we can do about it.  
I turned Harry around and started to kiss him. "No kissing in the kitchen." Narcissa said.  
I pulled away. "That's no fun. What do you think Harry?" I said.  
"That your right. Let's go to your room." He said. We went to our room, mom finishing the cake.  
"So Harry what are we going to do?" I asked.  
"Anything you want to." He said.  
I moved closer and started to kiss him. I know not to go to far because I don't want to scare him. I hate Ginny.  
I pulled away. " Are you sure that you will be alright being with Ginny for the rest of the summer?" I asked, not wanting him near that b***.   
"Yes Draco. You don't need to worry about me so much." He said, hugging me.  
"Well it's my job. So love, what are you wanting to do for your birth day?" I asked, hugging him.  
"Stay in and cuddle?" He asked.   
Harry's P.O.V  
Draco smiled. "Of course." He said. He laid down and I done the same next to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled to him.  
I smiled as I started to fall asleep. "Are you tired love?" Draco asked.  
"Yes." I said.   
"You can sleep." He said. I then fell asleep, my head resting on Draco's chest.  
I woke up as Narcissa walked in. She smiled at us. "Can you wake up Draco. It's lunch time." She said. I nodded and she walked out. "Draco wake up." I said, shaking his shoulders. He moved a little, then pulled me against him. "Draco it's lunch time. Come on." I said. He still did not get up, so I bit his neck. He then turned us over and kissed me.   
He pulled away. "That was not nice. But since it's your birthday I will let it slide." He said and kissed me some more.   
He pulled away and got up. I followed him to the dinning room. "You two are very cute together you know." Narcissa said.   
Draco smiled as I blushed.  
"Well instead of you two sleeping you should be packing to leave tomorrow." Lucius said.  
"Okay. We will after lunch." Draco said and we began to eat.  
"Okay." Lucius said.  
When we finished, me and Draco went back to our room and finished packing.   
The next day we apparated to a muggle place, then the buildings separated to make a new building. "That was cool." I said.  
We walked in and a house elf is walking around, complaining about muggle born and blood traitor.   
Sirius came in and shooed him away. "Harry! It's great to see you again. I hope Draco had taken good care of you." He said and hugged me.  
"Yes he has. He might let me live with you and Remus next year." I said.  
"Okay. Well every one is in the kitchen having breakfast. Come join us." He said and led us to the kitchen.   
Mrs Weasley is setting the table and Ginny is helping. When Draco saw Ginny he immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and growled, making every one look at us.   
"Harry, Draco. Welcome to the Black house." Hermione said happily.  
Me and Draco sat down away from Ginny and said hello to every one.   
"So Harry I heard you are going to get an Animigus license. How is that going for you?" Ron said, ignoring how Draco is glaring at his sister.  
"Fine. I will get it tomorrow. How are you and Blaise?" I said, wishing I said I will not be okay around Ginny.  
"Good. Pansy will be here tomorrow with her parents. Oh and Draco, do you know who will be are teacher this year?" Ron said.  
"Yes. Dolores Umbridge. I met her once and I hate her." Draco said.  
"Draco be nice. Plus she is not that bad and was chosen from the ministry." Lucius said.  
"I guess the ministry wants to keep tabs on the school." Hermione said and everyone agreed.


	29. 28

Draco p.o.v  
After breakfast me, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione went to the room Sirius chosen for us. We sat down. "Have you read the paper harry?" Hermione said. He shook his head. "Well they are saying that you and Dumbledore are crazy because you are saying Voldemort is back." She said  
"Don't say his name!" Ron yelled.  
"Fear in the name only increases fear in the object." Hermione said.  
For the rest of the day we just sat around and talked. After dinner, I checked Harry for cuts, then we took our showers. After, me and Harry fell asleep.   
Ginny p.o.v  
I'm in the library making a potion for Hermione. Once I give it to her everything will turn out perfect. Mwa ha ha ha haaaasaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
Draco p.o.v again!   
We woke up around seven and done our morning routine. We got dressed and I gave Harry the potion and we ate. Harry left with Sirius, leaving me here.   
A couple hours later, I'm sitting on the couch near the door. Hermione came over. "Hey Draco." She said. I looked at her, thinking she sounds different. "Hey Hermione." I said and started feeling uncomfortable.   
She came over and put both her hands on either side of my head, "You want to know a secret?" She asked.  
"Um. Do you think you can like move?" I asked and smelt something strange on her.  
"Oh, but draco. I love you." She said and just as the door opened, she kissed me. I heard a sob as I got Hermione off.   
I saw Harry run upstairs. I got up and ran after him. He closed our bedroom door and locked it.  
"Harry open up. please love." I said, knocking on the door.  
Ron and Blaise came over. "What's going on?" Ron asked.   
"Harry. Hermione kissed me as he came back and he ran up here and locked the door." I said.   
Ginny p.o.v   
Yes every thing is going as planed.  
Harry p.o.v   
I locked our bathroom door with the depressing potion in hand. I remeber reading some were that if you take more of a potion than needed then you will die from over dose. So if I take more than a sip of my potion I will die.  
what's the point of me living anymore? I mean he kissed Hermione. Yes the marks not gone, but that obviously means he is cheating on me and with my own friend.  
I uncapped the bottle and drank all the potion that is left down.   
I fell to the ground, passed out.  
Remus p.o.v  
Blaise and Ron came to me and told me what happened, so when I got to Harry's and Draco's room, Draco is passed out on the ground in front of the door and I quickly opened their door.   
When I did not see Harry in the room, I opened the bathroom one and saw him passed out with a potion bottle in hand.   
I picked him up and apparated to the hospital.   
I handed him over to the doctors and let them do what they have to.  
Harry p.o.v  
I woke up in an all white room. Draco is in bed next to me, passed out. I looked around and saw that I am in a hospital. Remus and Sirius are asleep in some chairs.  
I looked out a window and saw that it is night.   
Draco woke up and jumped onto me. "Harry! Thank merlin your alright! I was so worried!" He yelled.  
I pushed him off. "Why did you kiss Hermione?" I asked and started crying.  
"Harry I did not kiss her. She kissed me Harry. please belive me." He said.  
I looked at my hands. "I believe you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm a horrible mate." I said and started crying harder.  
He hugged me and started to calm me down. "It's okay Harry. I understand. It's okay." Draco said.   
I stopped crying. "Why would Hermione do such a thing. She's my friend." I said   
"I smelled somthing strange on her. Maybe a potion."Draco said and started to run his fingers through my hair.  
"How would she get such a thing?" I asked.  
"Who is the one person that was with us in this house that hates the idea of me and you together?" He asked, having me rest on his lap and my head on his chest.  
"Ginny. But how would she make one?" I asked.  
"The black library. How about we not worry about this now. Sleep love and we can leave tomorrow.  
A few minutes later we both fell asleep.  
The next day we were free to leave and went back to the Manor.  
We went to the kitchen for breakfast. "The ministry found out about what happened and Hermione had a potion in her system. Ginny was the one to make it and she was taken home with mother." Ron said.   
"Okay. Where is Hermione?" I asked.  
"Im here. Harry I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Hermione said and broke down.  
I hugged her. It was not your fault. I forgive you." I said.   
"Thank you Harry. Draco I'm sorry." She then said.  
Draco forgave her to and then we all ate.   
The Prophet came and it said that I attempted suicide again, but I am okay and alive. They believe it is part of me being insane.  
"I am really getting tired of people getting into our business." Draco said.  
"Me to. At least last time that was what happened." I said.  
"Well at least we go back tomorrow." Draco said.  
"Harry you still need to show us your animagus figure." Ron said.  
We went to the living room and I turned into my animagus which is an wolf-dog.


	30. 29

Draco p.o.v  
Harry looks hot in his Animagus form. He then turned back and we all said that it looks cool.  
"Thanks. So what are we going to do now?" Harry said.  
"Well you have to go back to school tomorrow. So go pack." Remus said.  
"But packing is to much work and I'm tired." Harry said.   
I smiled and put an arm around his waist. "If you want, I can pack every thing and you can sleep." I said and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you. I love you." He said, leaning against me and closing his eyes.  
I smiled, picked him up, and carried him upstairs. I laid him down on the bed and started packing.   
I started to also think about room arrangement. I think it will be best if me and Harry stay in the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure most of the Slytherin will hate me, Blaise, and Pansy because we are with the light.   
I looked at Harry and smiled. He is so peaceful in his sleep. I wish none of these bad things happened to him. When I finished packing, I got into bed with Harry and fell asleep.   
I woke up to some one shaking me and saw Sirius. "It's lunchtime. Wake Harry." He said and walked out.   
I got up and looked at Harry. "Harry love, wake up." I said shaking him lightly.  
"Mm. I don't want to." He said, waving me away.  
"Come on love it's lunch time." I said, pulling his arm lightly.  
"Fiiiine." He said and got up.  
We went down stairs and sat at the table.   
"So you both ready for school?" Lucius asked.  
"Yes. It was so much work." Harry said dramatically.   
"You just slept." I said.  
"Exactly Dray." He said and began to eat.  
"Your cute." I said and pulled him on my lap and kissed his neck.  
"Dray. unfair." He said.  
I kissed his neck again and then bit his neck, causing him to squeal. "Dray! unfair." He said.  
I just shrugged and began to feed him,which he done unwillingly.   
"You know Harry, you squeal like a girl. Then again you are the girl in your relationship." Ron said  
"And what are you in your relationship Ron?" Harry asked.  
"The man. It just proves I'm more manly then you." Ron said.  
"Then who was the one that said: "why spiders? I hate spiders. Why can't it be follow the pretty butterflies?" He said, mocking him from second year.  
His face went red as every one started laughing. "Not funny Harry. Plus we almost died." He said.  
"Don't we almost die every year?" He asked.  
"You. Only you Harry can probably be the most dangerous person to hang out with." Ron said.  
"Well we are not dead yet." He said and began eating again.  
Yeah. Well harry I think is more gay then Ron. That's why he is the girl." I said.   
He glared at me." That is not nice Dracy poo." He whined.   
Harry p.o.v   
Now I'm digging my grave. Draco growled at me as I just smiled.  
"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?" He said.  
"Until I stop. My ickle Dracy-" and he cut me off by kissing me. Though I'm not complaining.   
"You are a bad boy." Draco said.  
"You two are so cute. And nice nickname Dracy poo." Pansy said.   
"Only the best for my ickle Dracy poo." I said, smiling.  
"See your now having everyone else saying it." He complained.   
"Sounds like a you problem." I said.  
"Then I'll make it a you problem too." He then picked me up and took me out of the room.  
He tossed me onto our bed and straddled my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked, moving a bit to get comfortable.  
"I would stop moving if I were you." He said dangerously. So I stopped moving. "I just want to have a little fun. Nothing to bad." He said and started kissing me.   
I kissed back and wonder what will happen if Ron comes in here. I mean, we share our room. He would have Blaise come in here at night and they will snog each other.   
Draco licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I did not give. He then bit my lip, so I gave it to him.   
Ron came in. "Oi! Why can't you get your own room!" Ron yelled.   
Draco pulled away. "Well we can't. Besides, it's not like you and your boyfriend don't snog each other in here at night." Draco said.   
I laughed a little. "Its not like we are going to do any thing other then kiss." I said.   
"That is unless Harry wants me to." Draco said. He then started nibbling on my neck and Ron walked out quickly.   
Draco just kept kissing me.  
Then Ron and Blaise walked in.  
"What do you want now?" Draco asked, annoyed.   
"Why are you two doing this?" Blaise asked.   
"Because it's fun. It's not like we're doing anything bad." Draco said.  
"I don't care. Now can you two please stop snogging in our room?" Ron asked.   
"Hey, we can do whatever we want." Draco said.  
He then started kissing me some more and I heard the door close.  
"Well they left. What do you want to do?" Draco asked.   
"Kissing is good." I said and kissed him.


	31. 30

Draco p.o.v  
For the rest of the day we cuddled and ate lunch and dinner.  
The next day we got all our last minute things done and went to platform nine and three quarters. Sirius is in human form and walking along with me and Harry. My mom and dad are with me along with the Weasley's .All the other people in the order stayed at Grimmauld.   
Sirius pulled Harry aside and talked to him.  
Afterwards he came back, but stopped and started at something. We told them all good bye and went into the train.   
We sat down and I pulled Harry onto my lap.  
He happily snuggled into me.  
"Aww. Does Hawwy wove his Dracy poo?" Ron said, laughing.  
"Don't call me Hawwy." Harry said.   
"Don't call me Dracy poo." I said.   
"Yeah. Ronykins." Blaise said, smirking.  
"Where did you hear that name from?" Ron said.  
"Your mum." Blaise said, smiling.   
I ignored them. "Since you gave them the idea to call me that, I shall punish you." I said.   
Before he could do anything, I bit his neck, causing him to squeal.   
"Wow. You do sound like a girl." Blaise said.  
Then we arrived at hogwarts.  
It took forever but we got off and there is almost no carriages left.  
We walked out and one pulled up behind us. Harry is staring at it in shock.  
"You alright love?" I asked.  
"There is something pulling the carriages." He said.  
"There is nothing there. It's pulling itself like always." Hermione said.  
We went into the carriage and Luna is here.   
"Don't worry you are just as sane as I am." She said nicely.  
We got on. "There are a lot of nargles (i think this is how its spelled.) out this evening." She said.   
We rid there, then me, Harry, Ron, Hermione Blaise, and Pansy went to the Gryffindor table. All the Slytherin glared at us.  
Umbridge, a fat lady that looks like a toad, stared at us strangely. So I sneered at her. "You see that lady in pink." I said to Harry. He looked at her then nodded. "That's Umbridge. Promise me you wont make her mad. She is a lady that is not one to make mad." I said.   
"Alright." He said.  
After the sorting dumbledore started a speech, but Umbridge interrupted and talked. Then it was time for our feast.  
"She looks like a toad." Harry said   
Harry p.o.v  
"She is toad like." Ron agreed.  
"That is mean. You should not say that about teachers. What if she heard you?" Hermione said.  
I shrugged and saw the lady looking at us. Draco looked over and glared. "I don't like her." Draco said as she came over.  
"And what are you three slytherin doing over here?" She asked in an annoying voice.  
Draco sneered. "Me and him are sitting with our boyfriends and she is here because we want her to be. Plus the Slytherin hate us." Draco said.   
"And why do the Slytherins hate you three?" She asked, looking slightly disgusted.  
"None of your business." Draco said and resumed eating, me doing the same. Umbridge walked away.  
I looked at Dumbledore for reassurance, but he did not look at me. Not even a quick glance. I frowned, not sure if he cares about me any more.  
"You okay?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah. sure." I said, done with my food.  
Then it was time to go to the common rooms. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise followed me.   
Since Dean and Seamus sleep together, Blaise took Dean's bed. Draco is going to sleep with me like always and Pansy is sleeping in a bed that was put in the girls dormitory for her. Courtesy of Dumbledore.   
We then got ready for bed and went to sleep.   
All except for me though. I can't because normally Dumbledore will look at me and give me some resource that every thing is going to be okay.   
"Harry are you sure your okay?" Draco asked softly and turned me over to look at him.  
"No." I said, deciding to talk to him, since when I don't bad things happen. "I think Dumbledore thinks I'm a lost cause now. Since I tried suicide twice and thanks to me every one thinks we are crazy." I buried my face in his chest. "I should have died. It would have made everything better." I said.   
"No. No it would have not. I mean, then you won't be here. What would life be like with out my great and famous Harry Potter with his great scar and broomstick? Go to sleep and I'm sure that it's all just fine." He reassured. He pulled me impossibly closer and I fell asleep.


	32. 31

Draco p.o.v   
I walked Harry to his first class of today which is defense with Hufflepuff.  
I told him bye, kissed his cheek, and walked away with Pansy and Blaise to charms. "You sure Harry will be fine with Umbridge?" Pansy asked.   
"Of course. I mean, what will happen?" I said, hoping I did not jinx it.  
"Come on Pansy. I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry Draco any more than he probably is." Blaise said.   
So when I got to finally see Harry at lunch he is complaining about something.  
"I still don't think it's my fault. I don't deserve detention." Harry said. He seems pretty mad.  
"What did you do harry?" I said, sitting next to him.  
"Well in defense I said that Voldemort is back, so we should learn magic with wands and she said he is not here. I said: "so Cedric died on his own a cord?" She got really red and puffy and gave me two detentions." He said.  
"How did you get two?" I asked.  
"Harry walked out without umbrige saying so and on the way he called her a puffy pink toad." Ron said, laughing.  
Hermione glared at Ron. "That is not funny. Plus, since Harry is missing a whole of two nights that means less time for homework and studying for owls." She said.   
"I'd rather have the detentions then study." Ron said.  
"So tonight and tomorrow I have detention. I wonder what will happen." Harry said.  
So now I am waiting in the Gryffindor common room, studying with hermione. Harry left not to long ago and I miss him already.   
"Draco are you even listening!?" Hermione practically yelled.  
"No." I said.  
A book landed in my lap. "If you don't start listening, me and Hermione will make these times for you a living hell." Pansy said and she sat back down.   
Just as I opened the book, I felt scratching on my hand and I dropped it.   
"What's wrong with you?" Ron said.   
"Harry." I said and ran out.  
I got to the room just as Harry walked out, looking at his hand.   
He glanced at me and hid his hand from view.   
"Show me your hand." I said as calm as possible.  
He showed me and I saw the words 'I must not tell lies' etched on his hand. He started sniffling. "I'm sorry Draco, but she made me. I'm sorry." He said.   
"Hey its okay. Your just fine. Come on, let's go tell Dumbledore. Maybe Snape can give you a potion to heal your hand." I said and tried to lead him, but he pulled away. "No. It's fine. It's not like he'd care." He said and I noticed his eyes are tearing up.  
"Harry listen. Dumbledore does care. He, I think, is just having a hard time right now. This Harry is not good. Blood quills are horrible." I said, gabbing his hand.  
"But Draco I don't want to worry Dumbledore. Especially if he has other things to. Snape has better things to do then worry about me." He said.  
Harry p.o.v  
I'm guessing I should have took my potion this morning.   
Draco seemed to think of something.  
"Harry did you take the potion this morning?" He asked. I looked at him worriedly. "Harry that's important. Now come on we are going to see Dumbledore and Snape will heal your hand and give us an extra one." Draco said.   
He dragged me to the office and we walked in. Dumbledore did not even glance at us. "Hello Harry and Draco. What brings you here." Dumbledore said.   
"Ms. Umbridge hurt my mate using a blood quill." Draco said as I looked at my hands.   
I did not listen to their conversation.   
Instead I thought about what peaple are saying about me. What if I am crazy? What if Voldemort is not back and I killed Cedric thinking it was Voldemort. Maybe my friends and the order are just acting and Dumbledore is truly embarrassed.   
I felt two hands grab my shoulders."Harry you okay?" Draco asked.   
"I'm fine. Why?" I said.  
"Your crying." He said.  
I did not realize it till I wiped under my eyes and my fingers came away wet.  
"Sorry." I said, looking back at my hand.   
"You don't have to be. It's fine. The minister will be here any minute. Then Umbridge and Snape. After and when we get back to the common room I'll like you to tell me why your crying." Draco said.  
I nodded as the minister came through.   
I ignored them again as Umbridge came through. I still blocked them out as they yelled and talked, then Umbridge went away with the minister.   
Draco came back over. "She was sent to Azkaban." I nodded and Snape came in.  
He healed me, then we were sent back as Snape talked to Dumbledore.  
If I truly am crazy and Umbrige was sent to Azkaban then all of this was for nothing.  
Draco tried to get me to talk, but I just stayed silent.  
When we walked in the room Hermione jumped up. "Harry what happened?" She asked. I just stood there looking at the ground.  
Do Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy think I'm crazy? What about Draco? Do they blame me for Cedric's death? "Harry are you here?" Hermione asked.   
"I'm fine." I said and went to go to my room.  
I heard some one follow me. "Harry love, you sure your okay?" Draco asked as we walked in.   
"Ya I'm fine." I said and grabbed some night cloths. I walked into the bathroom, changed, and went to bed. Draco joined me a second later.


	33. 32

Draco p.o.v  
I hate that Umbitch. If she was not getting the dementors kiss I will kill her myself. She punished Harry with a blood quill causing him to slip back into depression. I don't want to have this. He has been quite the whole way here and I'm scared.   
The next day we got up and Harry has been quite all the way to breakfast. He did not even complain about taking the potion.   
As soon as we sat down, Harry just stared at the plate as I filled it with food. He slowly ate and did not complain as normal.   
"Alright Harry. What is wrong? You better speak." Hermione said.   
"Nothing is wrong. I am just fine." Harry said.  
"Harry you better tell us what's wrong. We can help." Pansy said.  
"I don't need help." He mumbled and continued eating.  
"Harry please. If something is bothering you then you need help." I said, pulling him closer to me.  
He looked up at the teacher table then back at me. "If I need help then I will ask for it." He said and pulled away. He quickly finished and walked out.  
"What did you do to make him mad?" Blaise asked.  
"I don't know." I said and went to follow him.  
I found him in a empty hallway, curled up in a ball, crying. "Harry what's wrong? Is it something I done?" I asked, kneeling next to him.  
He sniffled. "No. I'm just...I'm just upset. I think I truly am crazy and I don't know. Am I Draco?" He said, looking at me with his now teary eyes.  
"No no no. You are just fine." I said and hugged him.  
"Then why is Dumbledore practically ignoring me? Is he ashamed of me? Is it because i me Cedric die?" He asked.  
"No. But will it make it better if I talked to him?" I asked.  
"Sure. I guess we can go to classes now." Harry said and he got up.  
After classes I went to Dumbledore's office, leaving Harry with the rest of our group.  
I walked in. "Dumbledore. Harry is upset because he thinks you are ashamed of him and I am tired of it." I said.   
"I'm sorry Draco. But it's best for Harry. You will understand in the future." He said.  
"Well I don't want to know in the future. I want to know now!" I yelled, getting madder by he minute.  
I then felt fear come from Harry and my promise ring heat up. "We will continue this later." I growled and ran to my common room.  
Every one is passed out and Harry is no were in sight.   
I ran out, picking up his sent. I followed it all the way... to a dead end. It's a wall. How can Harry disappear in a wall?  
I paced, thinking over and over that I want to find Harry. A door appeared on the wall and I walked in. Harry is passed out naked and tied to a bed with a gag in his mouth. I looked around and found another me in the corner of the room.   
"Hello Draco." Other me said.  
Harry woke up and looked at the two of us. He seemed both surprised and confused.   
Harry p.o.v   
I have no clue what is going on. One minute I am sitting in the common room, when Draco comes in and makes us all pass out. Now I'm tied to a bed naked with two Draco's in the room.  
Both Draco's start fighting, one of them slowly getting red hair and shorter.  
Then Ginny is fighting Draco in Slytherin robes to big for her. Draco then uses a spell to knock her out. I heard footsteps come to the door and Draco quickly covers me.  
Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy walk in.   
"Alright. What happened? Why is Harry tied to a bed?" Ron said.  
"Ginny done it. She used polyjuce to make herself look like me." Draco said.  
I moved a little, uncomfortable. I mean I am tied naked on a bed in front of my friends. I don't care if I have a blanket covering me or not.  
"Okay. We will take her." Ron said. So they picked up Ginny and they all walked out.  
Draco uncovered me and took off the binding and the gag out. "I'm sorry Draco. I did not know what happened and I could not stop her." I said and broke down crying.   
He hugged me, neither of us caring that I'm naked. "Harry it's okay. I don't know what she did exactly, but it will be dealt with." He said.  
He then gave me his robe to cover me up and we went to our common room. Luckily every one has went to there rooms and to bed. So we went up to our room and Ron and Blaise are not back yet. We just changed and went to bed.   
The next day I woke up and Draco is already awake and running his fingers through my hair.   
"Good morning Harry." Draco said.  
"Morning Draco." I said, cuddling more to him.  
"You can sleep if you want. I'm sure that the teachers will understand." Draco said.  
"No its fine. Let's go." I said and we got up and changed. We then went down to the dining hall.   
"Morning Harry and Draco." Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione said.  
"Morning." I said and sat Draco doing the same.  
"Ginny is going to get her wand snapped and is going to be under house arrest for a while." Ron said, smiling.  
I nodded. "Well that's good. She deserves it." Draco said.   
"Sorry I got Ginny in trouble." I said.  
They looked at me like I am crazy, which I probably am. "You did not get Ginny in trouble. That b*ch deserved what she got." Draco said.   
"Okay." I said and nodded.  
Dumbldore stood up. "Today students I have brung an old teacher back. He will teach defense till I find a new teacher. May you all give a hand to....."


	34. 33

And now the moment you have all been waiting for..........  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Draco p.ov  
"Remus lupin." Dumbledore said.   
Every one that remembered him clapped as Mr. Lupin walked in. Harry looked ecstatic.  
I glared at him because I should make Harry that happy. "Now may you all start your classes and fill your minds with the information you all seek." Dumbledore said, dismissing us.  
We walked out and went to our classes. After, Harry wanted to go for a walk alone and I let him go. Even though I didn't want to. I worked with Hermione and Ron for an hour and then Harry came back. He was okay.   
"Anything interesting happen Harry?" I said, pulling him onto my lap.  
"I saw Luna and she told me about the things I saw pulling the carriages." He said.  
"Good for you Harry. What are they?" I asked as Hermione,Ron, Blaise, and Pansy seem to not believe him.  
"Threstles. They only show up to people who have seen death." Harry said sadly.  
"I see. So that must be why we can't see them." I said, nodding. Harry has saw Cedric die last year and we have never seen it.  
"Yea. Wonder why I did not see them in the first place. I mean I must have seen my parents die." He said, cuddling into me more.   
"Maybe you were to young or you weren't paying attention." Hermione said. Blaise and Pansy came in and sat down.   
"Where have you two been?" Ron said, changing the conversation.   
"Talking to Remus and ran into some Slytherins who wanted to fight us." Blaise answered.   
"That doesn't sound fun." I said.   
Harry fell asleep in my lap. "Well harry is asleep and it's almost curfew, so how about we do the same." Hermione said.   
We agreed and we went to our rooms.   
The next morning Harry is having a night mare. I shook him awake and he shot up and clung onto me. "Hey Harry. Are you okay?" I said.  
"I'm fine. Sorry I woke you." He sniffled.  
"It's okay. It's almost time to get up anyway." I said and we got ready for the day.   
After classes I took Harry to the room of requirement. I don't know why we are calling it that, but we are.   
I made it all nice with a fire, a cozy couch with a coffee table, and a room that will be a bed room.   
"Why are we here?" Harry asked.  
"Well it's the beginning of the weekend so I want to spend some alone time with my boyfreind." I said and sat him on the couch.   
We drank hot chocolate and talked.   
After we finished them I looked at Harry in the eyes, then I leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in and closed the gap quickly.   
I licked his lips, wanting entrance, which he gave. I explored every crevasse.  
I pulled away and started to nip and kiss his neck. "Harry how far do you want me to go?" I asked and started to play with the hem of his shirt.  
Harry p.o.v  
I'm feeling fearless right now. "All the way." I said and I kissed his neck.   
He got up, pulling me with him. He took us over to the bedroom and pushed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me. He smiled at me then closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" I said. "I'm savoring this moment." He whispered. I waited, but he just stayed at that position for what felt like forever and actually was only 30 seconds. I poked my head up and kissed him. He opened his eyes as I layed my head back down. "Damn." He said.   
"What?" I replied.  
"That was amazing. Do it again." Draco said. I chuckled for a moment, then he smashed his face into mine with his tongue down my throat. It felt good feeling him inside of me, but I couldn't wait for the rest to come. He, calmly, unzipped my pants and started pulling them down. We stopped kissing and quickly got my pants off and he kissed me again. He grabbed me and put me against the bed frame. I took his belt off and unzipped his pants. He moaned as I slowly put my hands in his pants. "How about we just take everything off?" He said. I nodded and he quickly took his pants off and fell on top of me. He started kissing my neck and I could feel his hands slowly going down my body. I felt him exploring the valley that was my body. After he got to the middle of my valley I could feel the inside of his mouth surrounding everything. He was doing a blow job.  
It felt so good as he played around with me. I couldn't help myself, so I started moaning and he stopped and started kissing my neck. He slowly went up to my mouth and kissed me. Then he put his right hand next to my head and his left hand on my penis and squeezed. I moaned and groaned. "Yes." I whispered to Draco. He smiled and continued. I didn't want to feel like a doll, being played with, so I used my hands to feel him. I felt his neck and chest. It was strong, yet, fragile. Like glass. He smiled and stared at me. He looked right through me. I wanted him to feel the same, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted more. I got up and layed on my stomach and he layed on top of me.   
I could feel him penetrating my wall and busting in like an army taking over a city. He was inside of me and he started moving. It felt amazing with him on top. He went so fast that he went in deeper and I moaned. He kept going and I grabbed onto the pillow because he was doing it so hard. He stopped after awhile. "I'm tired. I think it's time we go to sleep." I nodded, then rolled over and instantly fell asleep.


	35. 34

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up and felt amazing. I looked at Harry, who is naked, and cuddled into him. I started running my hand up and down his back. He snuggled into me. "Morning Draco." He said.   
"Morning my love. How do you feel?" I asked.  
"I feel fine, but my butt hurts like hell." Harry said, burying his face in my neck.   
"I'm sorry. You want me to run a bath?" I asked.   
"Can we lay here for a bit?" He asked.  
"Anything you want." I said, hugging him close.  
After a few minutes I got up and went to the bathroom and ran the bath. I went back to Harry and picked him up. "Thank you Draco." He said as I placed him in the tub.  
"Your welcome love." I said and got in behind him, pulling him to my chest.   
He leaned back and relaxed. "I bet that if Hermione and Ron find out they will kill you and never leave us alone." He said.   
"Probably. Though I think only Hermione and Pansy will. Blaise and Ron will probably do nothing." I said, grabbing some shampoo and started washing Harry's hair.   
We stood up and I washed Harry's whole body and rinsed him off. He then washed me and we got out and dressed and went to the great hall.   
"Are you happy it's the weekend." Harry said and I could tell he was limping a bit.   
I wrapped an arm around his waist. "Yes because then I could have more fun like last night." I said.   
Harry blushed a bit as we walked into the hall. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise looked at us. "Where were you two last night?" Ron asked.   
"The room of requirement." I answered.   
" What were you two doing in there?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing that concerns you." I said as Harry blushed a bit.   
"Oh come on. Tell us." Ron said.   
"Do you really want to know?" Harry said, smiling, but still blushing. Ron nodded. "We slept." Harry said.!  
"Then why are you blushing?" Blaise said, smirking.   
"Fine. You really want to know? Me and Harry had sex. Happy." I said, making Harry bury his head on his arms.   
"Wow. Good job Harry." Ron said.  
Harry said something that sounded like "I'll kill you all."   
"Well me and Ron lost our virginity before you." Blais said and Ron laughed.   
"Men." Pansy and Hermione said together, shaking their heads.   
Harry sat up. "I know right. Their so weird." Harry said.   
"Your a boy. So your being mean to yourself. Or are you not a boy?" Ron said.  
"I am very much a boy. Ask Draco." Harry said.   
"Oh he is. A very cute little boy." I said.   
"Alright I'm out." Harry said and walked out.   
Harry p.o.v  
"So are you two going to go to the room of requirement again or sleep here?" Blaise asked.  
"Depends on what Harry wants." Draco said, putting an arm around me.  
"We could stay here." I said, closing my eyes and leaning against Draco.   
"Well just don't make too much noise. Some of us need sleep." Ron said.  
"Well we should say the same to you Weaslebee." Draco said and laughed.   
"Will you two shut up. I'm trying to sleep." I said and snuggled more into Draco.  
"Aww is my little Hawwy sweepy?" Draco said, hugging me and getting me onto his lap.   
"Stop. I'm trying to sleep." I said, straddling him and burying my head into his chest.   
He laughed and we decided to go to bed. So Draco carried me up to our room and we went to sleep.   
I woke up sweaty and scared. I just had a nightmare of Voldemort. Draco woke up. "What's wrong love?" Draco asked, worried.   
"Just a nightmare. I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." I said.   
He looked at the time. "Well it's time to get up anyways. Plus, it's okay if you wake me." Draco said.   
We got up and dressed and wondered if we should wake Ron and Blaise. We decided not to.   
We went down to breakfast with Pansy and Hermione and fifteen minutes later Blaise and Ron joined us. "Why did you two not wake us?" Ron said.   
"We thought it best not to." I said.   
"Hmm, good thing you did not anyways." Blaise said, smirking.   
"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Ron said, smiling.  
"Really?! You people I swear!" Hermione exclaimed.   
Pansy laughed and shook her head, saying something about boys. I leaned against Draco. "Harry eat." Draco said, pushing some food toward me.   
I began eating and he smiled.   
"So I think that after classes we should go to the library." Hermione said and Pansy agreed with her.  
"But why?" I said, leaning against Draco and continued eating.  
"To study for owls." Pansy said like that was obvious.  
"But I don't want to." I whined.  
"Well to bad." Hermione said.   
"But Hermione that sounds so boring." Ron said.  
"I don't care let's go." And we left the great hall to our first classes.


	36. 35

Draco p.o.v  
We went to the library and Harry got a book on dreams and began reading that.  
"Harry. We are suposed to be studying, not reading about dreams." Hermione said.  
"This is important Hermione." Harry said and kept reading.  
"Why is it so important to read a dream book?" Ron asked.  
"I had a dream about Voldemort." Harry said and kept reading.   
"You should not say his name." Ron said.  
"Just let him read. I'm sure that it will be fine." I said and pulled Harry onto my lap.   
"Thank you Draco." He said.  
We all began studying and eventually Harry put the book back and studied with us.  
"So did you find anything important harry?" Blais asked.   
"No. There was nothing." Harry said, leaning against my side.   
"It's alright. It's probably nothing." I said, putting an arm around his shoulder.   
"Yea probably." He said.  
At night Harry seemed to not want to sleep. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. Harry moved around and cuddled into my chest.   
He then turned over again and hugged my arm. He eventually stopped moving and cursed under his breath.   
After about two hours Harry seemed to not go to sleep. I acted like I woke up. "Are you okay Harry?" I asked.   
"Hm? Oh I'm fine. Why?" He asked.   
"Why are you awake?" I asked.  
"I just woke up." He said and recudled into my chest.  
I wrapped an arm around him. "Go back to sleep love. You have nothing to worry about." I said.   
His breathing eventually slowed down and his body relaxed.  
I smiled and went to sleep myself.   
In the morning we woke up and Harry seemed really tired.  
"Are you okay?" I asked as he grabbed his clothes.  
"I'm fine. Are you?" He asked, then yawned.   
I handed him his potion. "I'm fine. It's you who I should worry about." I said.   
"No you don't." He said and drank the potion.  
"Yes I do. I love you." I said and put the potion back.   
"I love you to." He said and began getting dressed.  
I got dressed and we went down to the great hall.  
Harry tiredly ate. "Harry did you sleep at all last night?" I asked, worried.   
"Yea i did." He said and yawned.  
"Harry are you sure your okay?" Ron asked.  
"Im fine Ron." Harry said.  
Harry p.o.v  
After breakfast we went to our first class which is defense with Slytherins.   
Remus came in. "Hello class... " Then i stopped listening.   
I leaned against Draco who just put his arm around me.  
Remus came over. "Harry are you okay?" He asked, concerned.   
"Im fine profeser." I yawned.   
Man I should have slept like Draco said.   
"Harry if you want you and Draco can go to your room and rest." Remus said.  
"I'm fine professor. I can stay here." I said.  
He glanced at Draco. "No come on harry." He said, then got up and dragged me out of the room.  
He took me to the room of requirement and took me to the bed. "Draco I don't want to sleep." I complained as he laid me down.   
"And why not?" He asked.  
"I just don't want to." I said, crossing my arms.  
"Well to-" he said, but I cut him off by kissing him. He lightly pushed me away. "Harry you can not stay up. Just please sleep. It's unhealthy." He said.   
"No." I replied.  
"Harry-" I kissed him again, but this time he pushed himself off and stood up. "No. Listen. You are going to sleep whether you want to or not." He took out his wand and put me to sleep.


	37. 36

Draco p.o.v  
I can not believe I just did that. I hope Harry won't be mad at me once he wakes up.  
I sat on the foot of the bed facing Harry. He started mumbling in his sleep until finally he jerked awake, sitting up. "Why did you do that!?" He said, shivering.  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you needed it." I said.  
His eyes teared up. "At least don't make me sleep again. I don't want it." He said.   
I hugged him, sitting right next to him. "I'm sorry Harry, but you need to sleep. It's unhealthy not to." I said.   
"Well Maybe I don't care!" He yelled and pulled away.  
"Harry please listen. I want what's best for you." I said, trying to get closer to him.  
"Well I don't care. Please Draco just leave me alone." He said, curling into a ball.  
"Harry-" I was about to speak, but he cut me off.  
"I said leave me alone!" He yelled.  
So I walked out of the room and into the living room part of the ROR. I sat on the couch as Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy came in. "How is harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Mad. He just wants to be alone." I said and began crying. "It's all my fault. If I just paid more attention to him I would have known." I said.   
Pansy and Hermione sat on either side of me and tried to comfort me. "I'm sure it's not your fault." Hermione said.  
"I forced him to sleep when he did not want it. It's obvious he is having night mares." I said.   
"Draco there was nothing that you could have done. How about us four will get a dream less sleep potion and you can get Harry to be nice to you again." Pansy said and they left.   
I knocked on the bedroom door. "Harry let me in." I said.   
"No." He said simply.  
"Harry please. I'm sorry for making you sleep. How about you let me show you how sorry I am." I said seductively.  
"How exactly do you plan on that?" He asked.  
"How about instead of telling you I will show you." I said. He opened the door and I pushed him to the wall next to the door and closed the door.   
I kissed his lips and pulled his shirt over his head, getting mine off to. I began grinding my hips into Harry's, making us both very aroused.  
I began nipping at Harry's neck, causing him to gasp. Then I bit into his neck hard, making him moan. "Dracooo." He whined.   
I did not respond. I just pulled off Harry's jeans and boxers, then my own. I pushed him onto the bed with me on top. "Are you ready love?" I asked and nibbled on his ear.   
"Yes please Draco." He said and I pushed inside of him.   
He moaned and I began thrusting in and out, causing him to moan and gasp. "Mm. Draco! Faster please !" He said and I done as he wished.   
I leaned down and kissed him, putting my tongue in his mouth and exploring every inch and crevasse. I then began biting and leaving love bites all over his neck and chest.   
Then we both came and I collapsed next to him.   
Harry p.o.v  
I smiled, thinking we just had our first make up sex. "I love you Draco." I said and cuddled up to him.  
"I love you to. I really am sorry that I forced you to sleep." He said.  
"It's okay. I overreacted." I said and hugged onto him tight.   
"Really it's fine. The others should be getting back anytime now. We should take a shower and get dressed. I bet we smell like sex." Draco said.  
So we both got up and showered. We put our clothes back on. We went into the living room and saw our friends sitting there.   
"How long have you all been there?" I asked smiling.  
"Not to long." Hermione said with a knowing smile.   
"You know Harry you are loud." Ron said, smirking.   
"I hate you all." I said and sat on one of the couches.  
Draco sat next to me. "Yes. But I think he is hot." Draco said, smirking.   
"We don't need to hear about it!" Hermione said.  
"Yes Draco shut up!" I said.   
He then bit my neck and I squealed.   
"How about you be quite hawwy." He said.  
"Did you sleep good harry?" Pansy asked, smiling.  
"Ya it was okay." I said, hoping Draco does not force me to sleep again.  
"Well that is good. It's dinner time so let's go." Hermione said and got up.  
We all went to the great hall and sat at our usual spots. Remus came over. "Do you feel better harry?" Remus asked.   
I smiled. "Yeah. loads." I said.   
He nodded and went to the teachers table.   
"Yeah. loads of Draco." Ron said and began eating.   
"What is that supposed to mean?!" I yelled as Draco laughed.  
"Your little actives with Draco is what I mean." Ron said, smirking.  
"Shut up Ron we are trying to eat!" I said and began eating.  
After dinner we went to our room and just as we were getting into bed Ron started taking. "Don't forget Harry. Please keep it down and use protection." Ron teased.   
Every one laughed. "Tell that to your boy toy!" I said.  
Every one laughed harder and finally we went to bed.


	38. 37

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up and Harry is awake.  
"Morning Harry. How did you sleep?" I asked.  
"Just fine. I promise I slept." He said, smiling.  
"That's good my harry." I said and lightly kissed his lips.  
We got up and got dressed. I also gave Harry his potion.  
We went down stairs and left Ron and Blaise in Ron's bed. "Morning boys. Leaving Ron and Blaise again?" Hermione said.  
"Yes." Harry said.  
We went to the great hall and began to eat. Remus came in. "Did you sleep good harry?" He asked.   
"Yes." Harry said.   
Remus went to his seat as Ron and Blaise came in.  
"Are you all ready for the day?" Hermione said.  
"No." Harry said.  
"Why?" Ron said.  
"I don't feel like doing anything today." Harry said and leaned against me. I began to feed Harry and myself.  
When we finished Pansy spoke up. "Well to bad for you Harry. Let's go now." She said and we all got up and left.   
After classes we went to the common room and I pulled Harry onto my lap. I helped him with most of his home work, then it is time for dinner.   
We walked into the great hall and sat down. Then Ginny walked in. She walked directly over to us. "Hey Harry, Ron, and hermione." She greeted.   
"What do you want?" Harry said venomously.   
"Well the Ministry let me in. Just as long as I don't use real magic unless it's for an emergency." Ginny explained and sat right next to him.   
He scooted over closer to me, but Ginny just got closer. "Go away slut. We don't want you here." I growled, pulling Harry to my side.  
"How dare you talk like that to me mutt!" She yelled. Harry tried to get closer to me, but he already is practically sitting on my lap.   
Ron got up. "Let's all just calm down. Ginny how about you go because I'm sure Draco is about to kill you." Ron said.   
Ginny huffed and walked away. Harry cuddled into me, burying his face into the crook of my neck.   
"You okay, harry dear?" Pansy asked.  
"I'm fine. But I'm not hungry anymore." Harry replied.  
"We should consult Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
"No I don't want to." Harry said.  
"Harry this is important. Ginny is not good to have around you." Blaise said.  
"Come on Harry. How about we go to the room of requirement." I said and I got us up and went to the ROR.  
We sat down on a couch with Harry on my lap. "Are you sure you will be okay?" I asked.  
"I will be fine. I won't let her hurt me." He said.  
The rest of our group came in. "I have a splendid idea." Hermione said. She took coins out of her pockets and enchanted them. "If any of us need to tell the other something and we are not together, just take out your wand, think what you want to say and it will appear on the coin." She said, handing us all one.  
Harry p.o.v  
I took the coin and looked at it. On one side is a snake and the other a lion. "This is cool Hermione how did you think of this?" I asked.  
"Well yesterday at the library I saw the spell and today I though of it for just in case Ginny gives us any trouble." Hermione said, smiling.  
"I'm sorry Ron that it sounds like we are all against your sister." I said.   
"It's okay Harry. I understand." Ron said.  
"Well we will leave you and Draco alone. Have a nice night boys." Pansy said and they all left, bidding us goodnight.  
I put the coin in my pocket and cuddled up to Draco. "You okay harry?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.  
"I'm fine. Just don't want to sleep." I said.  
"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, making me straddle him and face him.  
"I keep getting dreams of Voldemort." I said, burying my face in his neck.   
I started to bite at his skin, but he pulled me away. "Now now Harry. I think that is not a good idea right now." He said and poked my nose.  
"But Draco." I said and frowned.  
"Maybe if you promise to start going to sleep." He said, smirking.  
"I promise." I said, crossing my heart.  
"If you break that promise, no kisses for a month." He said, smirking even more.  
I gasped. "What type of punishment is that?" I asked.   
"Well?" He said.  
"Okay okay." I said and kissed him.  
He got up and I wrapped my legs around him as he held my butt.  
He walked over to a door and opened it, leading to a bedroom. He pushed us onto a bed, me on bottom. He took off my shirt and his, then our pants and boxers. He broke the kiss and began biting my neck, leaving bruises and bite marks. I moaned as he began on my chest.   
Draco then thrusted himself inside of me, causing me to gasp. He moved really slow and I began to pant and moan.  
"Draco! please move faster. Draco." I moaned.  
He done as I asked, making me get louder. He leaned down next to my ear putting both hands on either side of my head. "You are so cute. I love you so much." He whispered and bit at my ear.  
We both came and Draco collapsed next to me. He hugged me to him. We both said that we love each other then fell asleep.


	39. 38

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up and Harry is peacefully asleep. I got up carefully, making sure that Harry will not wake up.   
I noticed that the bedroom door is open, so I closed it and made sure that I have Harry's antidepressant potion. Harry woke up and frantically looked around till he saw me. "You okay harry?" I asked.  
"Fine. Just thought you left me." He said, looking at his lap.   
I frowned, guessing that his last dose has wore off. "I'll never leave you." I said and handed him the potion.  
He took it and took a sip. "Thank you Draco." He said, handing me the vile.  
"No problem. Now let's go get breakfast." I said and led him to the great hall.   
We walked down and Hermione smiled at us. We sat down. "So how was your night? Did you sleep well?" Pansy asked.   
"Yes we did." Harry said,smiling.  
"Did you actually sleep?" Ron asked.  
"Yes Ron. Did you?" I said, smirking.  
"Of course." Ron said.  
"Men." Pansy and Hermione said at the same time.  
"What is wrong with us men?" I asked.  
"You are all so weird." Hermione said like it is obvious.  
"Not all of us are weird." Harry said defensivly.  
"You are slightly strange." Pansy said.  
"Dwaco there being mean." Harry whined.  
"Pansy, Hermione, stop being mean to my Harry." I growled and they both nodded.  
After classes we went to the Gryffindor common room. I pulled Harry onto my lap and began kissing him.   
"Draco stop kissing Harry and do the work." I heard Hermione say, but I ignored her.  
"Draco!" I heard both Pansy and Hermione yell.   
I waved them off and continued to kiss him. I put my tongue in his mouth. He moaned and I started kissing his neck.   
"Draco! Either go get a room or stop kissing Harry." I heard Blaise say.   
I stopped kissing him. "Okay." I said. I was about to get up and carry Harry, but Hermione stopped us.   
"No. Stay here and do your work." Hermione said, glaring at us.  
I got scared. "We will finish this later." I sad to Harry.   
He nodded and we done our home work.  
After, I took Harry to the room of requirement. I walked in, closed the door, and pushed Harry into a wall. I began kissing him and biting at his neck.   
I ripped off our shirts and began biting and kissing his neck.  
Harry p.o.v  
I moaned as Draco kissed and bit me.   
He pulled off our pants and boxers. He pushed me onto the bed and began sucking me off.   
He then stoped that and sat up, straddling me. He then put himself inside of me and began thrusting inside of me.   
I moaned and gasped as he did so. "I love you Draco." I said.  
Draco said that he loves me to.   
We then peacefully fell asleep.  
Time skip to Christmas. (So after the dream of attacking Mr Weasley.)  
Me and Draco are sitting on the Weasley's couch as Narcissa and Mrs Weasley are cooking dinner. Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron are trying to cheer me up. I still can not get the dream out of my head.   
Ginny has not done anything though she does give us evil looks.  
"Come on Harry. At least give me a little smile." Draco said, poking my face.  
I grinned at him, but then went back to frowning at the fire place.  
But it's not just the dream it was after. When Dumbledore looked at me I wanted to kill him.   
No potion in the world can help me.  
"Harry come on. We have been over this. It's all right. There is nothing wrong." Ron said.  
"Yes there is. You just don't understand." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"But Harry you practically saved Mr Weasley. So how is it bad?" Hermione said, smiling.  
"It's not just that." I said, frowning.   
"Then why won't you tell us anything?" Draco asked, hugging me to him.   
"I don't want to talk about it." I said, snuggling to him.  
"Please Harry." Draco said.  
"No." I said.  
"But Harry we want to help. If you don't tell us we can't help." Pansy said, frowning.  
"Please guys. Can't you just let me think about it? When I'm done I can tell you." I said, wanting to end the conversation.  
"Okay harry." Hermione said.   
So the conversation ended. Draco and I just cuddled as Lucif wrapped himslef around my shoulders in a hug.


	40. 39

Draco p.o.v   
I let Lucif as he hissed softly at Harry. Harry just ignored him. "Harry I'm telling you it's fine." I whispered to him.  
"Shush Draco. I'm thinking." He said.  
"Okay my harry." I said.  
We then went to bed and fell asleep.   
The next day it is time to go back to school and I think Harry feels depressed even with the potion.   
We are on the train and Harry gotten up to go to the bathroom. After a bit my promise ring burned and the coins that Hermione gave us got a message that Ginny is messing with Harry.   
We all got up and went to Harry, who is trying to get Ginny away from him, but she is having him cornered and rubbing up on him.  
Harry p.o.v   
I saw the others come as I am trying to get Ginny away.   
"Oh come on Harry. I'm perfect for you." Ginny said, smirking.  
"No Ginny. I'm gay and love Draco, so leave me alone." I said, shoving her, but she won't budge.   
Draco came over grabbed me and growled at Ginny.   
"Leave us mutt. I'm having a moment with my Harry." Ginny said, grabbing my arm.   
Draco yanked me away from her pushing me into Ron and Blaise.   
Draco cornered Ginny. "Listen here bitch. Harry is mine, so if you ever try to take him away I will rip you into pieces and put your head on a stake. Then I'll parade around school to show what will happen if anyone messes with my Harry again!" Then he took my arm and took us all back to our compartment.  
We did not see Ginny for the rest of the ride.


	41. 40

Draco p.o.v   
After the ride we went to the great hall on the Carriage. We walked into the great hall and saw Ginny crying to Mcgonagall. Dumbledore came over and asked us to meet him in his office after lunch.   
So we ate and went to his office.  
We walked in and Mcgonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Ginny are there. "Hello children. Take a seat. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked. We said no thanks. "Well Ginny here informed me that you, Draco, attacked her for no reason and threatened to kill her." Dumbledore said.   
I took a deep breath. "She was harassing Harry. So yes, I attacked her and threatened to kill her. So under mate law, what I done was legal." Draco said.   
They nodded. " I see. Well Ginny here had her last chance. So she will be put back under house arrest." Dumbledore said.   
We said thank you and Ginny was sent back to her house. Dumbledore asked for Harry to stay behind, so I waited outside of the office as the others went to make sure that every thing is okay.  
A little later, Harry came out and I put an arm around his waist. "So what happned?" I asked.  
"Dumbledore wants me to do occlumency." Harry answerd.  
"Really? I heard that it is very hard. Why?" I said, hugging him to me.  
"He thinks Voldemort will, or is going to, use my mind against me." He replied.  
"Well if Snape hurts you or anything tell me. When do you have to practice?" I asked.  
"Every day after dinner starting tomorrow." He said.  
"But that takes time away from you. I need you my Harry." I said, hugging him and stopping us from walking.  
"I'm sorry. I love you." He said.  
"I love you to." I said and kissed his forehead.   
We then went to our common room. Blaise and Ron is not there and Hermione and Pansy are talking.  
"Hey boys. Why took you so long?" Hermione asked.   
"We took our time getting here that is what." I said, sitting down and pulling Harry onto my lap.  
"And by take your time do you mean snog?" Pansy said, smirking.  
"No we did not snog. Geez Pansy." Harry said, smiling and blushing.   
I smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Where are Blaise and Ron?" I asked.  
"In there room probably snogging." Pansy said.  
"More likely shagging." I replied.  
Harry p.o.v  
We laughed at Draco's remark. "That is probably accurate. Want to go find out Draco?" I asked.   
"Sure." We walked up quietly without Pansy and Hermione. We heard moaning and Draco smirked.   
We opened the door. "Jeez you two are like rabbits." Draco said. They jumped apart and luckily are not completely undressed.   
They quickly got dressed as we laughed.  
Ron glared at us as Blaise cursed under his breath.   
When they were done they both are red faced as Blaise looks sheepish and Ron mad.  
"You two are terrible. We never interrupt you." Ron said.  
"Well that's because we don't do that in this room." Draco said, smirking.  
"So!? We don't have any were else to go!" Ron yelled.  
"So? Well we are going to leave now. Don't forget to use protection." I said and pulled Draco out.  
We went back to Pansy and Hermione. "So Ron and Blaise were shagging. We interrupted them." I said.   
"Men." Hermione and Pansy said together.  
"Ron was furious. I think Blaise just wanted to get back to what they were doing." Draco said.  
We laughed. "Those two are worse then rabbits." Hermione said.   
"Yes they are." Pansy said and we laughed some more.  
A little later Ron and Blaisebcame back down and we went to dinner.   
Remus came over and asked me how I am and I told him good. He then went to the teacher table.   
"So Harry what is occlumency?" Ron asked.  
"Um. Somthing about keeping People out of your mind." I said, trying to think about it as much as I can.  
"So how is professer Snape going to teach you?" Hermione asked.  
"Not sure. Though I'm sure it will be fine. I'm sure that Snape won't hurt me since I'm dating Draco." I said, smiling.  
The next day I woke up early feeling all the depressed feelings hit me like a wave. I truly do not want to take the potion.   
I carefully slipped out of Draco's arms and grabed the bottle from the night stand. I went to the bathroom and poured all the potion down the drain. I filled it up with water thanking merlin that the vile is not clear.  
I set it back on the night stand and layed back down with Draco cuddling up to him.


	42. 41

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up with Harry cuddled into my side. I smiled and lightly shook Harry awake. He looked at me and smiled. "Morning Draco." He said.  
We got up and I gave Harry his potion, though it did not smell like it normally did. Probably just tired. We got dressed.   
We went to the dinning hall and began to eat Breakfast. The rest of our friends came down, though for some reason something felt off. I looked around at all the students. They seemed normal. Then what is it?   
So I looked at our friends. Harry is eating silently beside me. Ron and Blaise are talking to each other. Pansy and Hermione are talking about boys.   
So what is wrong?   
I looked at the teachers, but every thing seems normal there to.   
I sighed and began eating.  
Harry leaned into my side. "What's wrong Dracy poo?" He asked.   
I smiled at him. "Nothing my harry. Everything thing is perfect."   
He seemed a little worried, but tried to hide it with a smile. "Are you okay harry?" I asked.  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He said and tried to put a cheerful tone to his voice.  
"Harry I can tell something is wrong. What is it?" I asked.  
"I promise I'm fine. It's time for class so let's go." He said.  
We all got up and our friends are looking at us worriedly.  
Okay, so harry must have done something that I don't know about. But what? I mean i have slacked off on checking him for cuts, but he should not do that. Must be the potion. How could he do that? I'm sure I would have known.  
I put my arm around him and we went to potions.   
When that class is over I asked Harry to wait for me out side of the room and went up to talk to Snape.   
"Yes Draco? Is something wrong?" Snape asked.  
"Um. I just got one thing to ask and one thing to say." He nodded and I continued. "I just wanted to ask if you can make another batch of antidepressant potion. And the thing I wanted to say was that if you hurt Harry in his occlumency lessons I'll hunt you down and kill you." I warned.   
He nodded. "I'll try not to hurt Harry. And I will make the potion." Snape said.   
"Thank you professor." I said and walked out to Harry.  
When I looked at him he is frowning and has tear tracks down his cheeks.  
"My harry. Whats wrong?" I asked, hugging him to me.  
He hugged back saying he is sorry.  
"What are you sorry for Harry? What's wrong? It's okay harry." I said, rubbing his back as he sobbed into my chest.  
"I-I poured out the potion. I- I was not thinking. Please don't be mad Draco. Please." He said, rubbing his face against my chest and clinging tightly onto me.   
"Don't worry Harry I'm not mad. Please don't cry Harry. It's alright." I said.   
Harry p.o.v  
As I sobbed into Draco's chest, I felt so weak. I don't want him to see me that way. But that is what I am.   
"But- But I poured out the potion. And- And you work so hard on trying to keep me happy and all I do is fail." I said.   
"Harry you never fail. I'm always proud of you. Plus it's not like I did not expect you to pour out that potion sooner or later. Just please promise me you did not hurt yourself." Draco said, pulling away from me so he could look me in the eye.  
"I did not. Though I wanted to. I wanted to so badly Draco. Please help me." I said, feeling the tears come back.  
"It's okay harry. It's okay. I'll help all I can. Now I know I should not ask this, but would you like to take a break or go to our next class. We may be a bit late though." Draco said.  
"We can go to our next class. I'm sure that i will be good by the time we get there." I said, barely sobbing any more.  
We got to that class late, but the teacher did not say anything.  
"Are you okay harry?" Hermione asked and I nodded.  
At lunch we told the others why we were acting strange. Hermione told me that I'm lucky I could get more. Pansy said she is going to put the rest under lock and key once we get it. Ron banned me from sharp objects for the rest of the day.   
Blaise gave Draco the amazing idea that for now on I can not go into bathrooms alone.   
I hate life.   
After all our classes we began on home work. Snape walked in and handed Draco the extra potions.   
"And Harry don't forget about occlumency lessons today after dinner." Snake said and walked out.  
"I'll put these up. You will be getting some tomorrow Harry." Draco said and went up to our room.   
"I'll don't want potion." I said, glaring at the book.  
"There good for you Harry. You need them." Hermione said.  
"But they taste terrible. Plus it's like fake happiness." I said, slouching in my seat.  
"No its not harry. I read up on them and it actually increases the happiness you have." Hermione said, smiling.  
"I don't care." I said and set my book on the table.  
Draco came back and noticed my unhappy expression. "Harry what's wrong?" He asked, immediately cuddling up to me.  
"I don't want the potion. I think it makes fake feelings." I said.  
"No it doesn't. It increases the happy feeling and takes away the sad ones. Plus you need it." He said.  
"But Draco. It tastes bad." I said.  
"Well to bad you must take it. Now come on up to our room." He said pulling me up and dragging me to our room. "I'm going to start checking you again for cuts. So strip."


	43. 42

Draco p.o.v  
After checking Harry for cuts it is time for dinner.  
So we went to eat and after that I took Harry to Snapes room.   
I went back to the common room, wishing I could be there with Harry.   
After a little bit, I could feel discomfort from Harry and lots of depression. My ring is burning up. I wanted to go, but Hermione told me there is nothing I could do. It's a part of occlumency. When I though that it was finally over, I ran all they way back. Harry walked out, pale and shaken. "Oh Harry. What happened? Did he hurt you? Do you want me to kill him? I'll kill him." I said.   
When I finished Harry spoke up. "I'm fine. Just had to relive some bad...Memories." He said, his eyes tearing up.  
"Hey its okay my dear Harry. Come here." I said and hugged him. He began crying against my chest. "I'm going to pick you up okay?" I said.  
He nodded, so I picked him up bridle style and carried him back to the common room.   
By the time we got there he was fast asleep.   
When I walked in every one looked at us and instantly became silent, so they won't wake him up.  
I took him up to our room and fell asleep with him cuddled to me.  
Into the morning I gave him the potion after making sure that was it.   
We then went to Breakfast, Harry skipping next to me and Ron making comments about how that is girly.   
Though Harry would just laugh it off.  
Then we sat down. "I have no clue why I dumped that potion out. I like being happy. Happy is much more nicer." He said.   
"And I love having you happy." I said and kissed Harry's cheek.   
Though for some reason I feel bad. Harry said that after going back to not taking the potion, the happiness felt fake. Though really it's not. But it should be fine.   
"So how was occlumency Harry?" Pansy asked.  
Harry frowned for a second, but then smiled again. "It was fine. Just went back to some bad memories." He said.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked.  
"No." He said, frowning again.   
"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said and hugged him to me.  
He cuddled into my side, smiling.   
In defense Mr Lupin asked Harry to stay behind and I made sure to glare at him. He just smiled at me.  
So after defense Harry stayed behind and I walked out.   
Harry p.o.v  
Remus told me about occlumency and how else I could stop it.   
I thanked him and walked back out to Draco. He hugged me and sniffed me.  
"Draco? what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Making sure that mut did not touch you or hurt you." He said.  
When he finished inspecting me, he gave me a quick kiss and we went to our next class.  
After classes we went to the library and I found as much books as I can about the depressing potion.   
There is a potion that I can make the potion not effect me. Now if I could just make it without Draco knowing that would be great.   
I looked over at the others and they all are hard at work. Hm. What if I trick Draco into making this potion.   
"Draco can we make a potion together so you can teach me correctly how?" I asked.  
"Sure Harry. What do you want to make?" He asked, looking away from his work.  
I slid the book I was reading over. "This was the first thing I flipped to." I said.   
"Okay. Maybe tomorrow during our free time." Draco said, looking at it.  
"Thank you Draco." I said and kissed his cheek.   
He then turned my head and kissed my lips.   
After we went back to our work.  
The next day me and Draco went to the library and started making the potion. Snape kindly lent us the ingredients since Draco asked, saying that he is teaching me.  
"So now just crush these into a powder like this. Now you try." He said.  
I done as he said. Then we added them in.   
Once finished, Draco told me that I can take the potion and empty it as he puts the ingredients away.  
But as soon as he left I took all the vials and began putting the potion in.   
I finished and put them all in just as Draco came in. "You ready to go harry?" Draco asked.   
"Yes." I said and happily skipped to his side.  
At night after practice with Snape, I put all of the potion viles into my trunk as Draco slept. Tomorrow after Draco gives me the potion, I just need to grab the vile, go to the bathroom and drink it. Then I'll be just fine.


	44. 43

Draco p.o.v  
In the morning when I woke up, I checked the potion and gave it to Harry. He took it and smiled.   
He then went to the bathroom and I got dressed as I waited.  
When we are both ready to go, we went to the great hall.  
He bounced a little in his step and smiled.   
I took him by the hand and had him be right next to me.   
We got to the great hall and our friends came over.  
For some reason though, I have the feeling that Harry is faking his happiness. But I just ignored it thinking that I'm over reacting.   
After breakfast Harry went to the bathroom, telling us to go ahead and that he will catch up. So we went, me having a bad feeling about it. But I still ignored it.  
Our first class is defense and we sat down. Harry came in a few minutes later and I smiled.   
"You okay harry?" I asked, pulling him closer.  
"Yes Draco. Why would I not?" He said.  
"Just making sure." I replied.  
He smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder.  
When that class was over; we went to our next one which is potions.  
Snape came over. "So how was your potion making with Draco?" He asked.   
"It was good sir." Harry replied, smiling.  
He nodded and walked away.  
After lessons Harry, me, and our friends went to our common room.   
I went up to our room for a bit and smelled something strange from Harry's trunk.  
I opened it and saw viles of the potion we made yesterday.   
I picked one up and went back to the common room. I thought about the day and remeber that after every meal Harry went to the bathroom.  
I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up stairs.  
"What is this?" I asked, showing him the vile.   
He seemed shocked. "A potion?" He said.   
"Why do you have this? I though you threw it all away!" I said.  
His eyes started to water. "I- I wanted to use it." He said.   
"So you tricked me into letting you hurt yourself!?" I said.  
"I-I'm sorry." He sobbed.  
"Take off your shirt and let me check you." I said, but he refused to.   
So I took it off for him and his arms and chest are littered with cuts. "Did you keep what you ate?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"Alright. Put back on your shirt. Its time to go to your occlumency lesson." I said.   
I took Harry to his lesson then went back to my room and threw all of the potions away.  
I can not believe that Harry tricked me into helping him make the potion.   
The next day I had Harry take his potion and he knows I threw away the other one.   
We then went to the great hall and none of our friends asked what happened.  
But luckily today is Saturday, so we have no lessons and Harry does not have his Occlumency. Plus we can go to hogsmeade  
Harry p.o.v  
I was doing so good yesterday then Draco ruined it. I mean I figured out that if I take off the ring Draco will not know I'm cutting and I figured out a spell to make Draco not feel the feeling of me throwing up or cutting.  
But all those feelings went away when I took the other potion.   
So now here I am feeling as happy as ever. Though I could fell the dark thoughts lingering in the back of my mind.   
The strange thing is though that this was not happening before.   
Of course I will not tell Draco.   
When we all finished breakfast we went to hogsmeade.  
Me and Draco walked around as Hermione went with Pansy, Ron, and Blaise.  
"So Harry what would you like to do?" Draco asked.  
Die. I thought. "We can go get some candy." I said.   
"Sounds good." He replied.  
Draco led the way and when we got there he bought me almost anything I looked at for longer than a minute. And a few things for himself.   
When we walked out we met up with the others.  
Me and Draco decided to leav early so we can spend time alone together. Our other friends decided to stay.   
We went to the room of requirement and I got a TV. We sat down and began waching some shows as we ate candy.   
"Really Harry? Why did you not introduce this to me sooner? It's amazing!" Draco said.  
I smiled. "Did not really think of it." I said.   
Once all the candy was gone, Draco had us lay down and cuddle.   
He then kissed my neck and all the way up to my jawline. I made him kiss my lips and he gotten completely on top of me.   
He took off my shirt and began biting at my chest and neck. He began kissing my lips again when our friends decided to show up.  
"Really Harry? This is not the time. I have bad news!" Hermione said.  
"Well this is not the time for bad news!" Draco said.  
"Well I was going to say that Umbridge is back. But on a Slightly stranger note Cedric is to." Hermione said.  
I put my shirt back. "Are they here?" I asked.   
"Cedric is, but Umbridge is not yet." Blaise said.  
We walked out to meet Cedric reincarnated.


	45. 44

Draco p.o.v   
I am so pissed right now. One our friends interrupted us and two Umbitch is back.  
I don't know which one is worse.  
We walked into the great hall were Cedric is sitting at the hufflelpuff table and Dumbledore is talking to him.   
When he saw us he smiled. "Hello Harry and Draco." He said.  
Dumbledore looked at us, but only Harry briefly.  
"Cedric. How are you back? I saw you die." Harry said, getting right to the point.  
"I don't know. But I sparkle in the sunlight." He said like it was nothing.  
"Um. Okay so your alive now?" Harry said.  
"Yep. Plus I got an invite to live with some people in America. Just wanted to let you know I'm okay and all so bye." And in a flash he is gone.  
We all went back to what we were doing.  
When me and Harry got back to the room of requirement, I pushed Harry against the wall, closed the door and began kissing him.   
He kissed back and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and I began moving my hands up and down his sides.  
I stopped kissing him and dragged him to a bedroom that has appeared. I pushed him onto the bed and began kissing his neck. He moved his head, giving me more room. When I kissed a spot connecting his neck and shoulder he shiverd. I then bit it, causing him to moan.   
I then took off his shirt and began biting and kissing his chest and stomach making plenty of bruises.   
I went back to kissing his lips and then stopped. I laid next to him. "Why did you stop?" He asked.   
"Because I think we should stop. Relax a bit." I said.  
He turned over and just curled up to me and we fell alseep.  
Me and Harry are shaken awake. Harry turned over to see Ron. "Bloody Hell Harry. Why do you have bruises all over you?" Ron asked.   
I got up and of course Harry still has bruises all over his chest neck and stomach. "Um. Draco bit me." Harry answerd.  
"Why would you bite Harry like that?" Hermione asked.  
"He tastes good." I answerd.  
"I don't need to listen to this! Just get ready for classes!" Ron yelled, walking out.  
Blaise followed him out. Me and Harry began getting ready for classes.   
We went to defense and Umbrige is at the front of the class. "Where is Remus?" I asked, or more like growled.  
"Oh he was fired. I'm back. So all of you take your seats and let's start where we left off." Umbitch said.  
But instead me, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy turned and walked out.  
We all went straight to Dumbledore's office and walked in. He looked up from his desk. "Is there somthing wrong?" He asked.   
"Yes! That Umbitch is back!" I yelled.  
"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that." Dumbledore said.  
Harry p.o.v  
"What do you mean there is nothing you can do!?" Draco yelled at him.   
"Well the ministry said that she needs to be." Dumbledore said.  
"She broke a law! How is she not dead?!" Draco yelled. Dumbledore went to say something, but Draco interrupted. "And I don't care what the ministry says. My father will hear about this!" He turned and stormed out.  
We all followed him to the Gryffindor common room.   
"Draco I'm sure it'll be fine." I said, sitting next to him on the couch.  
"How? She is terrible. You are not going to go to that class ever. Now I'll write to my father." Draco said and got up to go to our room.  
"Don't worry Harry. He is just trying to look out for you." Hermione said.   
"I know but-"   
Pansy interrupted what I was going to say. "Don't give us any of that 'it makes me feel weak' bullshit. It's what a mate does so just deal with it." She said. "Now seriously. Why do you have so many bight marks on you?" Ron asked.   
"Draco thought it will be fun to bite me. I mean it's not like there abusive bruises." I said.  
Draco came down stairs. "Alright I have sent my letter. Something should be done soon." He said.   
I cuddled into him. "Well just as long as Umbitch is gone and Remus is back every thing will be better." Blaise said.   
We all agreed and sat in a comfortable silence.   
At lunch Umbitch came over. "All of you detention for walking out of class." She said and walked away.  
Snape talked to her, but she just seemed to ignore him. Snape came over. " Sorry, but I could not get you out of detention. So I guess you are missing a day of occlumency." Snake said and left.  
I don't know which is worse. Detention with Umbitch or occlumency.  
But I guess I'll have to find out.


	46. 45

Draco p.o.v  
After classes we all went to Umbitch's classroom. She had us sit at desk with a piece of paper and quill.  
"I want you to write. I will not walk out of class again." Harry picked up his quill, but I snatched it from him. "This is illegal you bitch!" I yelled.   
"I actually got permission from the ministry this time." She said, showing me a piece of paper.   
"But by mate law you are not allowed to hurt my mate or me." I growled.  
"It says anyone in this school. You and your mate are in this school. So sit down and write your lines." Umbitch said.  
So I sat down and began writing.  
When we finished I took us to Snape and he gave us the healing potion. Then we stormed over to Dumbledors office. I opened the door and we walked in. "Dumbledore I am so sick and tired of that bitch. Either do somthing about it or I will have my father sue this school and have you fired!" I said, getting louder till the end of my sentence.  
"I'm sorry my dear boy, but there is nothing that can be done." Dumbledore said.  
"I don't care, so do something. anything!" I yelled at him.   
Harry hugged my arm to him probably trying to get me to calm down. It is working a bit.  
"I have tried to talk to the ministry and to the head of the werewolves, but they are not able to do a thing. I'm sorry, but there is nothing that can be done." Dumbledore said shrugging in the end.  
I huffed and stormed out, our friends following.   
"I'm sure it will be alright Draco. I'm sure something would be done sooner or later." Harry said taking my hand.  
"Okay. But my father will hear about this." I said as we go to the common room. I went up and began writing a letter.   
As soon as I was done I sent it off to my father. Then I went back down stairs and pulled Harry onto my lap. "How long do you think it will take till he does something?" Harry asked.  
"Should not be to long. There is nothing to worry about my Harry." I said and patted his head.  
Harry p.o.v  
I cuddled into Draco and he picked me up and took me to bed.  
He pulled the curtains shut and put up a silencing charm. "What are you doing Draco?" I asked.  
"I feel a little bad for teasing you. So I'm going to make it up to you." He said, straddling my waist and leaning over me.  
He began kissing my neck and slipped off my shirt.   
I took his off as he began to kiss my chest.   
He then took off my pants and began to suck me off. I moaned as he put me in his mouth.   
After I have gotten pretty hard he stopped, then placed himself inside of me.   
He began thrusting as I moaned and gasped.   
He leaned down and began kissing me again, his tongue practically down my throat.   
When we both came he pulled out of me and laid next to me. I cuddled to him. "Night Harry. Love you." Draco said.   
"Love you to my Dracy poo." I said.   
AN  
Sorry for the short chapter. I was tired.   
But I promise I'll have a fuller one next time.


	47. 46

Draco p.o.v  
When me and Harry woke up, I remembered that last night I had sex with Harry. I smiled. "Harry it's time to get up." I said.   
He just rolled over and cuddled a pillow. "Harry come on." I said and shook him.  
"I came last night." He said and smirked, but did not get up or open his eyes.  
I groaned. "You know what I mean. Get up Harry. Its time for school." I shook him more.  
"But Draco. No." He said. "Plus my butt hurts." He added.  
"Well to bad." I said and tried dragging him out of bed.  
Harry finally got up and we went to take a shower and dress. Then we all went to the great hall for breakfast. My owl came and gave me the letter from my father. I opened it and it says that he will try what he can.  
"So my dad said that he will try what he can against Umbitch." I said.   
"Well according to mate laws if some one hurts you mate you can kill that person right?" Ron asked.  
"Well. Yes. But is that really a good idea? She should have died and she came back." I said.  
"I wonder how that happned. Do you think Voldemort had somthing to do with it?" Hermione said.  
"I think he did. But then what about Cedric?" Harry said.  
"Don't know. But we just need to do somthing about Umbrige." Draco said.  
Harry's owl then came and it is a note from Sirius that says Remus is missing and has been for a while now.  
"Do you think that maybe Umbridge kidnapped Remus?" Harry asked.  
"No that could not have happned. I mean he is a werewolf and a grown adult." Draco said.   
"I see. Well, maybe we should still be worried. I mean Voldemort is back." Harry said.  
We then all yelled at him not to say that name. "Sorry. but still, we should still be worried." Harry said.  
"We probably should. But we can not just do it. We will have to wait. Maybe I could just catch his scent and it'll be easy." I said.   
"Well my question is why would they take Remus? Why not harry?" Pansy asked.  
"Because we are always around him. Who in there right minds will try to get Harry with Draco around?" Hermione said like it's obvious.  
"I guess that makes sense. So what is the plan?" Ron said.  
"Draco is going to walk around Hogwarts and try to pick up Remus's scent." Harry said, smiling.  
"Is that even a good plan?" Pansy asked.  
"Well we can't think of anything." Hermione said, shrugging.  
"Alright. Let's do it." I said.  
So after classes we walked around Hogwarts, me trying to pick up Remus's scent. But sadly I found nothing. I sighed. "Sorry but I got nothing." I said.   
Harry took out his map for the fifth time. "Still not in Hogwarts." He said.   
"What are we going to do?" Ron said.  
Harry p.o.v.   
Draco hugged me to him. "Don't worry Harry. We will find him and every thing will be just fine."   
We decided to go back to our common room and me and Draco cuddled on the couch.   
"I can not belive that we found nothing. I mean we should have at least found a week old scent." Hermione said, sounding upset.  
"Yes we should have. But it's like he was never here. Gone without a trace." Draco said.  
"Are we sure he even exist?" Ron said.  
"Yes Ron he exists. Ever one has seen him and he was a teacher before." Pansy said like she was talking to a five year old.  
"Don't worry I'm sure we will find him and it will all be explaind in time." Draco said, smiling.  
"I just hope we find him. Then we can yell at him for disappearing on us like that." I said, getting a little mad at him.  
"Harry it's not his fault. I'm sure he has a perfect explanation for us." Draco said and kissed the top of my head.   
"Maybe, but it's still upsetting." I said and pouted.   
"It's okay Harry. We will find him then every thing will be perfect once again." Draco said, hugging me to him.  
We then went to dinner and sat at our normal tables.   
Then the doors burst open and my father and Remus marched in. "Umbridge you are under a rest." Lucius said.  
They grabbed her arms and took her out of the hall, Umbitch kicking and screaming the whole way.  
Then a bit later Remus came back in and sat at his seat. Every one clapped and cheerd for the greatness.   
Then we went back to eating.  
After dinner we went to our dorm room and went to sleep in peace.


	48. 47

Draco p.o.v   
The next day we sent a letter to Sirius to tell him what happned. We then all got up and went to the great hall. "So at least we know he is real." Ron said.  
"We always knew he was real Ron." Harry said.  
"Well what if he was not? Then What?" Ron asked.  
"Then that means that some one put a spell on every one to make us belive that there is a a person named Remus and that would be around for a long time." Hermione said.  
"Yea. I guess that would be very hard." Ron said.  
We all sat down and began eating lunch. Remus then came in. "So what has happened while I was gone?" He said.   
"Nothing much. Just the usual." Harry said smiling.  
"Well just as long as you have not gotten into any trouble." Remus said and then went to the teacher table.  
"Isn't the normal getting in trouble?" Ron said.  
"We only get in trouble if we get caught. Other then that it's breaking the rules." Harry said, smiling.  
"Well we did not really break any rules, though we did get in trouble." Hermione said, sounding disappointed.  
"Yes. That is correct. Stupid Umbitch." Blaise said.  
We all nodded in agreement.   
"So now what? Are we going to find a chamber at the bottom of the lake? Kill another teacher? Join some other challenge that can kill?" Ron said, smiling.  
"No Ron. Let's spend the rest of our year relaxing." Harry said, smiling.  
That night Harry woke me, Ron, and Blaise up telling us nothing. We then got Hermione and Pansy. We ran out to that giant Hagrid once told us about.   
"Harry please explain to me what is going on!" I said.  
"In my dream Voldemort was torturing Sirius!" Harry yelled at me.  
"Oh. but that is the least of your problems." Umbitch said, coming out of nowhere.  
We looked at her. "What the bloody Hell are you doing here? Your suposed to be dead!" Blaise said. "I have my ways." She said.   
Then an arrow ran through her chest and she collapsed on the ground. Two centaurs came over. "She will not be bothering you all now. I hope you all be careful. Dark times are ahead." One of them said and they ran off.  
Harry eyes went wide. "I know how we can get to the ministry. We just need to ride the Threstles." Harry said.   
"Um Harry, what are you talking about?" Blaise said.  
"Wait. You mean you see those horse things to?" Pansy said.  
Harry nodded then they both helped us ride the Threstles.   
Harry p.o.v  
Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise thought I was crazy when me and Pansy practically made them ride on mid air.   
Once we got to the ministry I led them to the department of mistry.   
Hermione helped us choose the right door which led to a room full of glowing white orbs.   
Me and Draco found one that has my name on it. "So these all are Prophecies? What will happen if we break it?" Draco asked.   
"Not sure." I answerd.  
When we found the others we got surrounded by death-eaters.  
One of them was Bellatrix. "How are you Draco? You mutt." She said.  
Draco growled at her. We then got chased around. I broke the orb and then we got to the other doors. Ron got attacked by brains. Kind of funny.   
Then we got to the vault room and the whole Order of the Phoenix came over. Sirius was almost struck by the killing curse, but I jumped in front and took it.   
I even think I heard Draco scream.  
I woke up in an all white room with somthing snuggled beside me, hugging me to it.  
Then I realized that I'm in the hospital wing. And what is next to me is Draco.  
He woke up. "Oh thank merlin your awake. How dare you do that to me!? I can not belive that you nearly died! I was worried sick! You were out for three days! What do you have to say for yourself mister!?" He yelled.   
"I-I'm sorry. But what happened? Is Sirius okay?" I said.  
"He is fine. Every one now knows that Voldemort is back. But you almost died!" Draco said as he got up.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
He then hugged me and pecked my lips. "It's okay. Your alive and that is all that matters. How are you feeling?" Draco said in a much softer tone.  
"I'm fine. I love you." I said, pulling him closer.  
Madam Pomfrey then allowed me to leave. I took a quick shower and changed. Since it is dinner we went to the great hall.  
"Harry are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hermione said, jumping on me.  
"He is fine woman let him breath." Ron said, okay after the brain attack.   
Hermione got off me and we all sat down. "Draco was worried sick. He was not eating or sleeping. It was sad." Pansy said.  
"Hey I ate a bit." Draco said.  
We ate laughed and talked.   
Remus made sure I was okay and told me I done a good job.   
Draco growled at him, but we all ignored it. Amazingly I have missed nothing while passed out.   
"Well we have classes tomorrow so we should get sleep." Hermione said.   
And knowing it's pointless to argue, even though I have slept for three days, we followed and we all went to sleep.


	49. 48

Draco p.o.v  
The next day all through classes, Harry was tired. He even fell asleep on me a few times. He was so cute. I did not have the will to wake him.   
So I mostly carried him from class to class and cooed over him.   
We went to lunch. "Are you going to wake him?" Hermione asked.   
"I don't know. He is cute. Should I?" I said.  
"Yes. He should eat." Pansy said.  
"Fine. Harry love wake up." I said, shaking him a bit.  
"Mm. No. To tired." Harry said, batting my hands away.   
"Come on Harry it's lunch time." I said, shaking him.  
"No dwaco. Not hungwy." Harry said.  
"Fine." I said and allowed him to cuddle to me.  
After lunch I decided to take Harry to the room of requirement and we fell asleep there. Nobody messed with us for the rest of the day.  
When school finally got over we said goodbye to Remus and Hagrid and got on the train.   
"So Harry is going to spend the summer with you Draco?" Ron said.  
"Of course." I said like it's obvious.  
"I'm always going to spend summer with Draco." Harry said, smiling.  
"Well we will see you all next school year." Pansy said, smiling.  
Harry p.o.v  
Time skip to Half Blood Prince book.  
After I talked to Dumbledore about Slughorn I went back to Malfoy Manor.   
Draco ran at me and hugged me tight. "I missed you so much. Why did you leave me?" He asked.   
"I did not leave you. Plus I was only gone for an hour." I said, hugging him back. "Where are your parents?" I asked.  
"They have work. So we are all alone." Draco said, smiling at me.   
I leaned my head on his shoulder, happy I am almost as tall as him.  
"And I'm guessing that you want to have some fun in your bed room." I said and kissed his neck.   
"I don't care where we do it just as long as we are alone and I'm with you." He said and picked me up bridle style.   
He carried me to our room and placed me on our bed. He began kissing me and slipped his hands under my shirt. After rubbing his hands up and down my body, he slipped my shirt off and began kissing my chest and stomach, leaving a few bite marks.   
"HARRY! DRACO! WE ARE HOME!" I heard his father yell.  
I heard Draco huff. "We are busy!" He yelled. He began kissing my lips again and slipped his hand down my pants.   
I moaned as he grabbed me and rubbed his hand there.   
"Are you sure this will be good to do with your parents home?" I asked, moving my hips to get more friction.  
"Probably not. Which is why we are only going to do what we are doing." Draco said.  
He began kissing me again and continued to touch me.   
I then decided that I want to try to top, so I flipped us over. "What do you think your doing?" Draco said smiling.  
"I want to know what it's like." I said.  
I began kissing him and biting.   
He just brung me closer allowing me to do what I want.   
But then he flipped us over again. "I think that is enough of you on top." Draco said  
and Draco continued were he left off.


	50. 49

Draco p.o.v  
The next day we went to Diagon Ally and met up with our friends. Mrs Weasley is not here because she is with Ginny.   
After we bought all the stuff we need we went and ate ice cream.   
"So tell us about the new teacher Harry. Why we are getting one?" Ron said.  
"Remus is going to be focusing more on the order so he is quiting. Severus is going to be the new D.A.D.A teacher." Harry said.  
"Aww. I like Remus as a teacher." Hermione said, frowning.   
I just smiled. I don't like Remus. He is another male werewolf on my territory and he makes Harry smile. Only I should do that.   
"I'm sure it will be fine. I mean Slughorn should be a good person. He did work at Hogwarts before. He knew my mother." Harry said, smiling.  
"What did he say about her?" Hermione asked.   
"He said that she was a smart witch. Especially for a muggle born. Though he said that he did not mean for that to sound mean if that did. I think he will be a good teacher." Harry said, grinning a bit.  
"Well if you say he is good Harry I am sure he is." Hermione said.   
The next day we got onto the train and all sat together. "So time for an exciting new year. Hopefully Voldemort does not try anything." Ron said, having Blaise lean against him.   
"Well whatever is going to happen I'm sure we will get through it as always." Harry said, smiling.   
I smiled down at him. All summer he has taken his potion and not complained. He has not cut once. He is doing great.  
When we got to the carriages we all got in and talked about our summer.  
When we got to the great hall Dumbledore had the first years sorted and introduced the new teacher and told every one Snape is now the DADA teacher.  
That night Pansy, Blaise, and me went with Harry and his friends to the Gryffindor common room since the Slytherins still hate me for being on the light and their parents on the dark.   
We got the same beds as last time and they got ready.   
Me and Harry got ready and went to sleep.  
The next day at potions I could very strongly smell Harry as we sat down.  
"So I know that you all know what this potion is." Slughorn said holding up a bottle of amortentia. But what is this?" He asked, holding up another bottle. Me and Hermione both raised our hands, but he called on Hermione. "It is liquified luck. It gives the drinker luck." Hermione answerd.  
"Good job. Now I want you all to make amortentia and whoever does the best gets this liquid luck." Slughorn said.  
Harry and Ron forgot there books so they went up to get some as I got the ingredients.   
Slughorn has us working separately so I can not help Harry.   
Though I see him looking at some old book.  
Harry p.o.v  
I have some old book with a bunch of writing in it. It's by some one called the half blood prince.   
I just followed what it says and surprisingly finished before Draco. "Draco is this right?" I asked.   
He looked over. "It smells like you and looks how it should, so I say yes." He said and then continued working.   
I looked over at Hermione and she is done and is frantically looking over her book and potion.   
"Alright times up." Slughorn said. Draco got done just in time and it does not look right. He got to me and I'm last. "That is excellent Harry. You are just as good as your mother." I smiled at his praise. "Here is your prize. Use it well." He said and class ended.  
Just as we were walking out Draco dragged me to a empty class room, pushed me up against a wall and began kissing me. I kissed back as he rubbed his hands all over me getting dangerously low. We finally came up for air. "I love being around your sent. You smell so good. I wanted to shag you all class. Maybe that's why I did not do good." He said. He began kissing me again. He began rubbing against me. He started kissing and licking my neck and jaw line. He then bit the marking that he placed on me in fourth year. I moaned as he sucked on the spot.   
He then began kissing me again and I tangled my hands into his hair and pulling on it a bit.   
But he sadly pulled away. "We need to get to Defense." Draco said.   
"But Draco I am enjoying this." I said.  
"Later Harry. Let's go before Hermione and Pansy think I dragged you to the common room and tied you to the bed." He said. So we walked out, Draco fixing his hair and me fixing my robes.


	51. 50

Draco p.o.v  
I honestly was thinking of tying Harry to the bed or something. I don't think Harry will mind.   
As soon as we walked in, we sat down and Snape is late. "What took you two so long?" Hermione asked.  
We were just about to answer as Snape marched in, closing all the windows with a wave of his wand, his robes billowing behind him.   
I took a good look around the room and noticed that there are pictures of the unforgivable curses.   
He got to the front of the room. "That is how you make a entrance. Now in this class I will allow the foolish wand waving. Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Snape said.  
"More werewolves? Why?" I asked.  
"Because I said so. Now turn to page three hundred and ninety four!" Snape yelled.  
So we turned the page and there is more on werewolves.  
"What more is there to learn?" I asked.  
"There are some things that you don't know about, so just turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Snape said, getting real close.  
So we read the page and of course there is normal stuff like how when I'm sixteen I will get mating urges. Then on the last page it said that Harry will get stuff to have children. He will still have male parts on the outside, but he can have kids. I passed out.  
I woke up in the hospital wing and Harry is sitting next to the bed. "Are you okay Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Im fine, just got shocked. I mean how can you get pregnant and have kids? Especially if you have male parts still." I asked.  
"It does not matter Draco. Come on. Get up and let's go." He said, standing up.   
Me and Harry went to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Why are we not going to classes?" I asked.  
"Madam Pomfrey allowed us to have the rest of the day off." Harry said, smiling and sitting into my lap.  
"Well that is nice of her. What do you want to do my love?" I asked and nuzzled Harry's neck.  
"Sit here and cuddle." Harry said, cuddling into me.  
I kissed the top of his head and he just cuddled closer.  
Then we fell asleep on the couch.  
Harry p.o.v  
I felt some one shaking me awake and when I opened my eyes, Hermione is standing in front of us.  
"Wake up Draco. It's time for dinner." Hermione said.  
So I woke him up and we went to the great hall.   
"Hey are you guys alright? I mean Draco passed out." Ron said and laughed a little.  
"Yes Ron we are fine." I said, rolling my eyes. I mean Draco was just shocked and passed out.  
"Well hopefully you can go a night without Draco because it's the full moon." Blaise said, smirking.  
"Of course. It's not like it's our first full moon." I said.  
"Yeah Blaise. Harry can go with one night without me." Draco said like he is speaking to an idiot.  
"Whatever." Blaise said.  
So that night Draco went out and I got into bed and silently cried. Of course the potion has been working less and less great, but I am not letting Draco know. I don't need to worry him.   
In the morning I could feel Draco's body next to mine. I turned over and he is sleeping silently next to me.   
I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.   
"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" Draco asked.  
"Yes I did. Did you have fun?" I asked as he put his arms around me.  
"I wish you were there." He said.  
"I do have my Animugus form. Maybe next time I can sneak pass Hermione." I said, smiling.  
"But then Hermione will be upset that you are not getting good sleep for classes and she will blame me." Draco said.  
"You are my mate. Why should we listen to her?" I said.  
"Fine. Next time we can go together. But if Hermione gets mad at me I'm blaming you." He said.  
"Of course my Draco." I said.  
We then both got up and dressed. We tried to wake up Ron and Blaise, but they did not get up, so we left them.   
At breakfast Ron and Blaise came in late and yelled at me and Draco for not waking them. We just ignored them, not really caring.  
Then we went off to classes. I was happy that I can use the half blood prince book so I can probably pass in flying colors.


	52. 51

Draco p.o.v  
When we walked into Slughorn's class, Harry seemed to be quite happy. He set his book on the table and I realized it's because it's the half blood prince book, which is cheating.  
"Harry are you sure you should use that?" I asked.  
"Of course. It's helping." He said, bouncing a bit.  
"But harry don't you think it's cheating?" Hermione asked.  
"No. How could it be?" He replied.  
When we got in Slughorn had us all do a potion. Harry, again, turning out to be the best.   
After classes me, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy went to the common room and Harry is looking through his potions book.   
"So Harry since your the captain for the Quidditch team will you pick me?" Ron asked.  
"I will pick after tryouts." He said, still looking through the book.  
"But I'll definitely get in right?" Ron asked.  
"Maybe." He said.  
"I'm the Slytherin Quidditch captain." Draco said.  
"And you are a prefect so you are going to have a lot of work Draco." Hermione said.  
"I'll be fine Hermione. Ron is a prefect and trying out to." I said.  
"Look there are spells in this book to." Harry said. He tried one and sent Ron to hang by his foot in the air.   
Every one began laughing including Blaise.   
"Harry get me down from here now!" Ron yelled. So Harry dropped him on his head.   
"Harry you should not use those spells. You don't know what they can do. You should put that book back. You will have to sooner or later anyways." Hermione said.  
"But I'm doing so much better Hermione. I promise I'll use no more spells. I promise." Harry said, smiling.  
"But you can use that one spell. It's hilarious." I said, smiling.  
"No Harry." Hermione said.  
"Draco is my alpha. I listen to him." Harry said, smiling.  
"Yes I'm his Alpha. He listens to me." I said, smirking.  
"It's almost curfew go to your rooms." Hermione said, getting up, Pansy following her to the girls room.  
So we went up to our room. When Ron pulled his covers from his bed Lucif the snake hissed at Ron causing him to scream then pass out. Luckily he fell into Blaise's arms.   
"Aww. Did Ron disturb you?" Harry said and picked Lucif up. "It's okay Lucif. It's okay." Harry said, petting him.  
"Alright Harry, put Lucif up so we can sleep." I said.  
Harry had him wrap around one of the post then came into bed and cuddled to me.   
The next morning I woke up and Lucif is wrapping himself around Ron's neck.   
I woke Harry up. "Aww. Lucif is hugging Ron." Harry said.   
"Um Harry. I don't think that's a hug." I said.  
Realization dawned on his face when both Blaise and Ron woke up. "Don't freak out, but I think Lucif is trying to kill Ron." Harry said.  
But Ron freaked out and passed out. So harry calmly got up and got Lucif off Ron's neck.  
Harry p.o.v (italics=Parseltongue   
"Now why are you trying to suffocate Ron?" I asked Lucif.  
"I don't like him. He disturbes me and smells funny." Lucif replied.  
"But that does not mean you try and kill him in his sleep." I said and set Lucif on my bed.  
"Okay harry. I'll not try and kill Ron again." Lucif said.  
I nodded and began getting ready for class.   
Draco gave me my potion and I felt the slight effects it gives me. I'm happy that it barely works anymore.   
"So my Harry why did Lucif try and kill Ron?" Draco asked as we went to the great hall.  
"Yeah why did it try to kill me?" Ron asked.  
"He is annoyed with you." I asnwered simply.  
"What did I do to annoy him!?" Ron asked.  
"He says you smell weird and because you disturbed him while he was trying to sleep." I said.  
"Well he was in my bed." Ron said.   
"But he was still upset with you so it's your fault." I said.  
"Whatever." He said as we sat at our normal places.  
Hermione and Pansy came a second later. "Why does Ron seem so upset?"Hermione asked.   
"Lucif tried to kill him." I said, grinning.  
"That is not a grinning matter."Blaise said.   
"Well it was a little funny when he got scared of Lucif and fell into your arms." Draco said and mimicked Ron passing out. A little like when he mimicked mine in third year.  
"Not funny Dracy-poo." Ron said.  
"Hey its only cute when Harry calls me Dracy poo. But if you ever do again I'll murder you." Draco said, glaring at Ron.  
"Hey I passed out because of a present you gave Harry. I deserve to call you whatever I want mut!" Ron said.   
"No. You can not call me what you want. You idiot red head." Draco said and growled.  
"Stop fighting you two. There is no reason for it." I said and glared at them both.  
"Sorry my Harry." Draco said and kissed my cheek.  
"Well make sure that Lucif does not try to kill me in my sleep again." Ron said.  
"Okay I'll try." I said.  
"Don't try! do!" Ron said then stormed out.  
We quickly finished eating and went to the first class of the day.


	53. 52

Draco p.o.v  
After classes, my Harry was called up to dumducks office. Now I miss him so much.   
Then the fat lady opened and Harry walked in. I ran to him and hugged him. "Harry I missed you so much. I love you." I said.   
"I was only gone for twenty minutes Draco. But I'm happy my little puppy missed me." He said, petting my head.   
"Can I go with next time my Harry?" I said and used the puppy eyes on him.   
"I'll ask Dumbledore." Harry said, smiling at me. "Your my little puppy. Yes you are. Yes you are." He said and hugged me.  
We sat at the couches. "I am not a puppy." I said.   
"Yes you are. You are my puppy." He said and sat on my lap facing me.  
"No. I am. Not. Your. Puppy. But you are my Harry." I said and licked his cheek.  
"Eww Draco!" He yelled.  
Pansy and Hermione came over. "Draco what did you do?" Hermione said.   
"I licked Harry." I said.  
"Draco why?" Pansy asked.  
"He tastes delicious." I said and licked his neck.   
"Eww Draco." Harry whinned.  
"What?" I asked.  
"That is disgusting. Stop." He said and poked my nose.  
"Hm no." I said and pinned him to the couch and began kissing him.   
I heard the girls walk out. Harry pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Then I heard the portrait open. "My eyes! I'm blinded!" I heard a voice yell.   
I pulled away and Ron is hugging Blaise, his head buried in Blaise's neck. "Get a room you two!" Blaise yelled and helped Ron up to the room.   
"You wanna get a room?" I asked him.  
He nodded. "We should use protection though." He said.   
"Of course." I said and dragged him to the ROR.  
"One second Harry. Ill be right back." I said and allowed him to go in as I went to find a potion so Harry can not get pregnant. Though him with my children is a nice thought.   
Once I got the potion I ran back to the ROR and closed the door. Then I saw Harry laying on the bed, naked.   
He smiled as I went up to him and straddled his waist. I gave him the potion and he drank it.   
"Just wait a second." I said and began rubbing against him. I began taking my shirt off. He continued to look at me. Then I unbuttoned my pants and I took them off the rest of the way.  
Harry p.o.v  
After Draco took off his pants, he began rubbing his groin on my butt. I groaned. "Draco please. Just do it already." I said and moaned.  
"Why so hasty Harry?" He asked.  
"Mm. Please Draco." I moaned.  
"If you insist." He said and thrust inside of me.  
I gasped as he also began moving slowly inside of me. He smiled and began moving faster. "Draco! More please." I said and moaned.  
He done as asked until eventually we both came and he collapsed next to me.   
"I love you Harry." He said and kissed my temple.  
"I love you to." I said and cuddled up to him.  
Then we both fell asleep.  
I woke up and cuddled more to Draco.  
"Morning Harry." Draco said and kissed the top of my head.  
"Morning Draco." I said and yawned.  
"You ready to get up or do you want to wait a minute?" Draco asked, rubbing his fingers through my hair.  
"Can we go take a bath?" I asked.  
"Of course." He said and got up.  
I held my arms out. "Up." I said and made a grabbing motion with my hands.  
He chuckled and picked me up bridle style. I laughed a little as he carried me to the bath and set me in and turned on the water. He then climbed in behind me. When the water was all full, he turned it off and began to scrub shampoo and conditioner into my hair, massaging my head.   
"So how do you feel?" He asked.  
"Hmm. Light." I said and leaned back against him.  
After our bath we went down to the great hall for breakfast. "We're have you two been!?" Hermione yelled.  
"In the ROR having fun." Draco answerd.   
"When I said get a room I did not actually think you would." Blaise said.  
"Well we have some good news." Pansy said.  
"Okay tell." I said eagerly.  
"He-who-shall not be named tried to use the Obliviate spell, but it backfired and hit him. Now he remembers nothing and is in Saint Mungo's." Hermione said.  
"That's great. Hopefully he will never remember." Draco said.  
"Do you think we can visit him?" I asked.  
"Well Dumbledore has cancelled classes for today so we can celebrate in our own way. He asked for us to go to his office after we eat." Ron said and stuffed his face.  
So after we ate we all began our walk to Dumbledore's office.


	54. 53

Draco p.o.v  
We got to the headmasters office and walked in after Harry said the password.   
"Hello kids. Lemon drop?" He greeted.  
We all said no and sat down.  
"Well as you all know that Voldemort is...Unwell now and Obliviated. All of his death eaters were either captured or they were put back with their lives in order if they were forced." Dumduck explained.  
"May we meet him sir?" Harry asked.  
"And why would you like that Harry?" Dumbldore asked.  
"Just want to see what he is like." Harry said.  
"Well I just wanted to let you know that Peter Pettigrew was not found. On Voldemort they found a letter saying that he will finish his work, so just be careful. You may floo to Saint Mungo's." Dumbledore said, pointing to the fire place.  
So we all grabbed a hand full of power and went to Saint Mungo's.   
When we got there we asked to see Tom Riddle and she led us to his room. We walked in. "Hello. I'm Tom Riddle. Who are you? I have never seen you before or do I just not remeber. I don't remeber a lot." He said.   
"Um...we are friends. I'm Harry. This is Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy." Harry said for us.  
"Well it's nice to meet you friends." He said and hugged us.

I swear I could just see him holding a free hugs sign. 

 

It's creepy right? He sat back down. "So do you remember nothing?" I asked.   
"Correct and the doctors say I never will. Can you guys tell me anything?" Tom Riddle said.  
"Well. You were great friends with my parents. When they died you disappeared. Every one thought you were dead. You came back long ago and you were crazy. Then you got hit by a spell and forgot every thing." Harry said.  
"Oh. Why did I disappear?" Tom asked.  
"You could not take the thought of his parents gone." Pansy said, smiling.  
"Oh. Well I'm sorry that I was gone." Tom said.  
A nurse told us that it's time to go, so we all said bye and Tom hugged us again and then we left.  
"So what did you think Harry?" I asked Harry, putting an arm around his shoulders.   
"I'm not sure. Not exactly what I expected." Harry said.  
"What did you expect Harry?" Ron asked.  
"I'm not sure." He said, shrugging.  
Harry p.o.v  
When we got back to Hogwarts, we went to the room of requirement and began eating candy and talking about what we will do now that we don't have Voldemort breathing down our necks.   
"Well I think that I still want to be a Auror." I said. Draco, Ron, and Blaise said that they want to do the same thing.   
Hermione wants to work here and Pansy is going to work in the ministry.   
"We may have Voldemort gone, but we still need to worry about wormtail. He says that he wants to finish Voldemort's work, but how?" Hermione said.  
"Well he may force some more people or break some out of Azkaban." I said, thinking that it will make sense.   
"Yes. What are we going to do?" Draco asked.  
"Let's not worry about that now and just have some fun." Ron said, smiling.  
"Yeah. Let's go Ron." Blaise said and dragged Ron out of the room. Hermione decided to go to the library and Pansy went with, leaving me and Draco.  
Draco pushed me into the couch, straddled me and began kissing me. I pulled him closer and he allowed it.   
We took off our shirts. He kissed and nipped at my chest and stomach.   
The rest of the day we cuddled on the couch, enjoying each other's company. When it was time for dinner we went down and ate.   
"Tonight is the full moon. You ready Draco?" Pansy asked.   
"Yes. Harry is coming with this time." Draco said, smirking.  
"He needs rest." Hermione said.  
"It'll be fine Hermione. Can I go please?" I asked, pleading like a child.  
"Plus it's the weekend." Blaise said, coming to my defense.  
"Fine he can go." Hermione said.  
We then went out and Draco transformed into his blond wolf. I transformed into my animal and we began running around the grounds, playing and nipping at eachother.  
So harry what is your plan? Draco said through telepathy.   
Not sure. Let's go scare Ron and Blaise! I responded.   
That is a great idea! Draco said and we began running back to the castle.   
When we got into the room we heard Ron and Blaise snogging. We walked up, still in our dog forms, and ripped the curtains off, causing Blaise and Ron to scream, making every one wake up and laugh. Me and Draco howled as they cursed us. We got into my bed, still in our forms, and went to sleep. Everyone went to sleep too.


	55. 54

Draco p.o.v  
The next morning we woke up and Harry is still in his dog form. I lightly shook him, waking him up and he shifted into a naked Harry. "Morning my Harry." I said and kissed his cheek.   
"Morning Draco." He said and kissed my lips.   
We got up and dressed, then went to the great hall, not bothering to get Blaise and Ron. Hermione is already there with Pansy. "Did you sleep Harry?" Hermione asked.   
"Yes Hermione I did. We also scared Ron and Blaise as they were snogging." Harry answered, smiling.  
Ron and Blaise then both came in.  
"Harry. Draco. How dare you do that!? We never bother you." Ron said, glaring at the both of us.  
"Well sorry, but we got bored." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Well we don't care. That was uncool." Blaise said.  
The rest of our room mates came in and told us that it was really funny.   
Me and harry laughed as Ron and Blaise scowled at us and cursed at them.   
"What exactly did you two do?" Hermione asked.  
"We went and ripped the curtains off Ron and Blaise's bed while they were snogging." I explained, smiling the whole time.  
"That is really rude you know. I mean what if Ron and Blaise done that to you two?" Pansy said, scolding us.   
"Well they won't because when we do that we go and get a room." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Well maybe we don't want to get a room." Ron said.  
"Well we are sorry Ron. We won't do that again." Harry said.  
"You better." Ron said and began studying his face.   
We all began eating except Harry. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded and began eating.   
The rest of the year continued normally until the last month of school. Harry began getting really submissive and smelling slightly different, but in a good way.   
So now we are in the room of requirement, laying on the bed and cuddling.   
He moved onto my lap, his face buried in the crook of my neck.   
"You okay Harry?" I asked.  
"Yes. Just feeling hot." He said.  
"Okay." I said, hugging him closer.  
I kissed his neck making him shiver. I pushed him onto his back and began kissing him and grinding against him. He gasped and moaned, pulling me closer.   
I kissed down his jaw line and began biting and sucking at his neck. "Draco. Are we. Going. To go all. the way." He said in-between his moaning.  
"As far as you want." I whispered in his ear and bit it.   
He pushed his hips up against mine. I grabbed his hips and pinned them down. I started rocking my hips against his and continued kissing him. Saddly though there was a knock at the door causing us to stop.  
I got up and opened the door. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise are standing there.   
"Yes?" I said.  
Harry p.o.v  
I sat up on the bed and saw our friends standing there. Ron looked at me. "What did we interrupt?" Ron asked.   
"Just us kissing. Nothing more." I said, glaring at him.  
I felt the heat come back and started wanting Draco to come back and finish where we left off. But apparently it's time to go back to our dorm, so reluctantly I got up and followed. I stayed real close to Draco, wanting him to touch me in any way. Then finally he wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him, the heat going away just slightly.   
"You okay Harry?" Draco asked.  
"I'm fine." I said.  
We went and sat in the common room, Draco having me sit on his lap, making the heat go away more. I cuddled to him, rubbing my face in his neck.   
"Harry!" I heard some one yell.   
I turned to the voice and it was Hermione. "Yes Hermione?" I said.  
"I said your name three times. Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Of course. Why would I not be?" I said.  
"You seem out of it. Must have something to do with Draco being a were wolf." Hermione said.  
"And what could possibly be going on?" Ron asked.  
We all just shrugged as I began kissing Draco's neck and nuzzling him. He would just pat my head and kiss my cheek.  
"Would you two just get a room?" Blaise asked.  
Then Draco dragged me to our bed and closed the curtains, putting up a silencing charm.  
He began kissing me and pushed me onto my back. He ripped of my shirt and jeans as I done the same to Draco.   
He began grinding against me and sucking at my chest and neck.   
I pulled him closer and tugged at his hair.   
We then took off our boxers and he grabbed me, rubbing me. I moved against him needing the feeling.   
"What do you want Harry?" He asked, moving his hands to my hips, holding me down.   
"You Draco." I said, pulling him much closer.   
He just began rubbing against me again giving me pleasure that way until we both came. He then just layed next to me and we cuddled against each other. We heard every one else come in. Then we fell asleep.


	56. 55

Draco p.o.v   
The next day we both got up and got ready for the day. "So Harry I was thinking about taking you on a date." I said as we walked to the great hall, putting an arm around his waist.  
"That would be fun. Where are we going?" Harry asked, bouncing a bit.  
"Not completely sure. We would need to get permission from Dumbledore though." I said, frowning a bit.  
"Oh. Well I will be happy where ever you take me Draco." Harry said, leaning a bit to me as we walked in.   
We sat down with our friends and began eating. After a few minutes ,however, Harry seemed to be getting hot and his breathing deepening.  
"You okay Harry?" I asked, touching his shoulder.  
He jumped and wrapped his arms around me, snuggling into me. "I'm fine." He mumbled.  
He began rubbing against me and his hand getting really close to an area that should not be touched at the moment. I carefully moved his hand. Then I realized that his sent has been slightly changed and more enhanced.  
I first smelled his hair then neck. He smelled so good I just wanted to-  
"Boys!" I heard Hermione yell and looked at her.  
"Yes Hermione?" I said as Harry continued whatever he is doing.  
"How about you not jump Harry while we are eating." Ron said.  
"Sorry. He just...smells different. But...Really good." I said.  
"Get a room." Pansy said.  
"I think that sounds good. Don't you Draco?" Harry said, smiling at me, his hand moving farther upward.   
"Um....maybe later Harry. We have classes." I said, moving his hand down to rest on my knee.   
"Harry are you feeling hot?" Hermione asked Harry as I was trying to make my arousal go away.  
"Yes a little. Why?" Harry answerd.  
"Because that may mean that you are...um...In heat." Hermione said not looking directly at us.   
I looked at Harry who looks completely confused. It makes sense with the whole mated to werewolf and able to get pregnant thing. Wait. Is "in heat" another way of 'the time of month?' Does that mean this will happen once a month?!?!?!!!!?!?!??????!!!!?!?.   
"Draco! breath!!!!!!!!" I heard our friends yell.   
So I breathed. "Good boy. Don't pass out on us!" Hermione said and hit me upside the head.  
Good news though. My arousal is gone. Bad news. Harry is still trying to make it come back, so I took Harry's hand and placed it on his plate of scramble eggs.   
He looked at me and pouted. Dams why does he need to look so adorable. I kissed his cheek.   
A few minutes later it was time to go to classes. So I got up and took Harry by his waist 'accidentally' having my hand rest on his butt. We walked to our first class of the day, DADA.  
Harry p.o.v  
Damn. Why can't classes be over all ready!?   
Right now we are sitting in DADA and I'm bored. I keep getting Draco to touch me because if he does not the burning comes back and I don't fucking like it!   
Right now he is rubbing my knee though and I need more, but Draco will not allow it.   
I sighed, barely paying attention. Why can't this go by faster?!   
At the end of classes I could not stand it any longer. On the way to the common room, I grabbed Draco and pulled him into a closet with me. I began kissing him hard and pulling at his clothes.  
He lightly pushed me back. "Harry wait. We can't just do this." Draco said.   
"But.. Draco please. I need. the burning. Gone." I said, panting in between. Damn this is terrible.  
"Harry I will love to, but It will be best to wait a bit. I promise I will do this with you. I will do you anyway you want." He said, placing a hand on my cheek and making me aroused.   
I moaned. "Please Draco." I whined.   
He gave me a quick kiss. "Just wait a little longer love." He said.   
We then went to the common room and began our homework.   
When we finished our homework, I was burning like the logs in the fireplace. Draco has not even laid a finger on me since we have gotten back and if he does not I may spontaneously combust.   
I wanted to scream. It was so bad. He just keeps smirking as though he is trying to make me jump him and try to make him have sex with me.   
I just sat there completely calm on the outside, but screaming my head off on the inside.   
"Come on Harry, let's go up to the dorm." He said, getting up and me following. When we got in he roughly pushed me on the bed, closed the curtains, put up a silencing charm, and began kissing me. The burning began to slowly go away and I moaned into his mouth.   
He gave a soft laugh. "Just one more thing Harry." He sat up and took out his wand and pointed it to my stomach. He quickly said a spell and I felt a little tingly. "That was so you will not get pregnant. Now we may began." He said, placing the wand on the nightstand.   
"Please Draco. Quickly." I said, pulling him down.  
He laughed and then began kissing me again, taking off our shirts and pants. He rubbed his hands up and down my body as he began kissing and sucking my neck.   
He then took off my boxers along with his and grabbed me down there. I gave a loud moan, thanking magic for silencing charms. He continued rubbing me as he placed himself inside of me. We both moaned as he continued thrusting in and out and kissing my neck and mouth.   
"Mm. Draco. Faster!" I said, grabbing his hips.  
He done as I asked and a few thrusts later we both came.  
He pulled out of me and collapsed beside me. I cuddled into him, the fire gone from my body.   
He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.   
"Love you Harry." He said.  
"Love you to." I replied.  
And we both fell asleep.


	57. 56

Draco p.o.v  
The next morning I woke up and Harry's scent is back to normal, but still as good as ever.   
I sniffed his neck and he woke up. "Morning Draco." He mumbled, pulling me closer.   
"Morning Harry." I said and kissed his neck.  
We got up and began getting ready for the day. "So Harry, today we can go ask Dumbledore about going on a date. If he allows us Saturday we can." I said, smiling at him.  
"That sounds great Draco." Harry said and kissed me.   
I kissed back, but decided that we should not go further since we still need to get ready.   
So I pulled away. "Come on Harry we need to go to breakfast." I said.  
We finished getting ready and went to the great hall.   
"Tomorrow is the last day of school. I hope that you all have got your things ready. I can not wait to see you all next year and happy that you seventh years have graduated." Dumbledore said.   
We clapped then continue the day normally.  
The last day of school we got onto the train, sharing a compartment. As we left, some Slytherins came and apologized for the way they acted to Blaise and Draco.   
We accepted the apology and went home.   
I'll be going with Draco for half the year then Sirius and Remus the rest. Draco will probably join for the rest.  
Time skip to the Deathly Hollows.  
Harry has been at Sirius and Remus's for a week and I miss him. I went down stairs. "Mom. Dad. I'm going to Grimuald place." I said.   
"Okay hunny. Be back by dinner." Mum said. I nodded and flooed away.  
Once I got there Harry is talking to Ron, Hermione, and Blaise.   
"Draco!" Harry yelled and hugged me, interrupting Ron and Hermione.   
"Hey Harry." I said and kissed the top of his head.  
I then sat on the couch with Harry on my lap.  
"So Draco there is going to be a wedding at the Weasley's this weekend. Its for Bill and Flure. Apparently they are soulmates." Hermione said, bouncing a bit.  
"That's great!" I said.  
"Yes and they are inviting you, your mom, your dad, and us. It's going to be so great." Hermione said, smiling.  
"We all need to bring dates, but Hermione is not sure who she should go with." Ron said.  
"How about Pansy?" I said, shrugging.  
"That would be nice. I'm sure she would love to be at a wedding." Hermione said.  
"So you will be going as just friends?" I asked.  
"Of course. I mean I'm straight. No offence." Hermione said.  
"None taken." We said.  
Sirius and Remus then came in. "Hello Draco. How have you been?" Sirius asked.   
"Good sir. You?" I said.  
"Good." Sirius replied.  
They then went into the kitchen, so we began talking again. "So Draco how have you been?" Hermione asked.  
"I have been good. Though I wish that Harry can stay with me longer." I said.  
Harry p.o.v  
"I wish I could stay with you longer to Dracy poo." I said, cuddling more to him.  
"Don't call me that Harry." Draco said and bit my neck.  
"Oww Draco. Why did you do that?" I asked.   
"Punishment for calling me that." He replied.  
I pouted. "It was just a bite Harry. Sorry." Draco said.   
I smiled. "It's okay my Draco. I forgive you." I said.   
He kissed my cheek. "I swear you two kiss like every two minutes." Ron said.   
"We do not." I said.  
"Do to." Ron replied.  
"Do not." I said.  
"Do to." Ron answerd.  
"You two sound like children." Draco said, tightening his hold on me.  
"Naaa." Me and Ron said as I pouted again.  
Draco laughed as Blaise rolled his eyes.  
"Kids it's time for lunch." Remus called.  
So we went to the kitchen and began to eat. "Are you all happy about the wedding. We heard you talking about it." Sirius said.  
"Yeah. We can't wait." I said, smiling.  
"We will need to get new dress robes though." Ron said, frowning a bit.  
"We can go to Diagon ally tomorrow." Remus said.   
"I can meet you all there tomorrow." Draco said.  
"That would be great Draco." Remus said.  
Once we finished eating Ron and Hermione had to leave, so me and Draco went up to my room.   
"So Harry how much did you miss me?" Draco asked, pinning me the wall.  
"I missed you so much Draco that I did not even feel like getting out of bed. It was hard for me to go to sleep without you. Though I dreamed about you. How about we make those dreams real my Draco." I said and began kissing him.   
He pushed me completely to the wall, his body pressing against mine. He stopped kissing my lips and began kissing my jaw and neck.  
"Don't do anything!" Remus yelled.  
So Draco moved away. "Sorry sir!" Draco yelled.   
I just huffed. "No fun." I said.   
Draco laughed a bit. "Don't worry Harry we can go further another time." Draco said.   
Me and Draco spent the rest of our day in my room and accidentally fell asleep. It was not bad. At least I'm with Draco.


	58. 57

Draco p.o.v  
I woke up and I'm holding Harry to me. I kissed his forehead and he woke up. "Morning Draco." He mumbled.  
"Morning love." I replied.  
I turned over, pinning him under me. I started kissing him, rubbing my body against him. He moaned into my mouth and began rubbing his hips against mine. I heard footsteps outside the door. Someone started banging on the door. "I said don't do anything. Now come on we are meeting the Weasley's and Hermione at Diagon ally." Remus said.   
"Sorry Remus." I said and got off Harry.  
We got ready, separately, and walked out. "So you two ready for the day?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes sir." I said. "Yes. All ready." Harry said.   
So we ate breakfast and flooed to Diagon ally. Hermione and Pansy ran over and hugged us as Ron and Blaise just waited for us to go to them.   
The adults began talking as we walked around. We went to the robe shop and got new robes. "I remember when I first met you here Harry. You were so young and innocent to the wizarding world." I said.   
"Yes. I do remember that." Harry said, smiling.  
"To bad we were not there." Hermione said.  
"Yes the first time I met Ron, Harry and Ron was sitting in one of the train compartments and I got jealous and made a bad impression." I said, frowning at that memory.  
"I definitely remember that." Ron said, nodding.  
After getting fitted we went out for ice cream and talked about the upcoming wedding. "I wonder what I would of done for mine and Harry's wedding. That'll be fun." I said, smiling to myself.   
"Yes. Though I bet Hermione will take over." Harry said.  
"Will not. I'll leave you two to it. Though I will gladly help." Hermione said, smiling fondly at us.  
"I will help to. I can already see it now." Pansy said and began staring off into space.  
"Girls are so strange." Ron said staring at Pansy like she is the most insane person in the world.  
"Yeah I'll never understand them." Blaise said, shaking his head.   
"Don't worry I am sure that you will one day." Hermione said and patted Blaise's arm.   
"No. We won't." Harry said.  
"We are not that hard to understand. We are human beings. Slash wizards." Pansy said.  
"Well to bad. I guess that we men are just to stupid to figure it out. " Blaise said.  
"Yes I'm sure you men are." Hermione said.   
"Ow Hermione that wounded me." I said, putting my hand on my heart.  
"Aww my poor wittle puppy." Harry said and hugged me.  
"I'm not a puppy." I said.  
"Yes. My wittle puppy." Harry said, nuzzling his head in my chest.  
"Harrry. Whyy?" I whined and pulled him into my lap and began petting him.  
"Because I can." He said, relaxing.  
"You two are just so cute." Pansy said.  
"Thank you." We said.  
Harry p.o.v  
After we finished we went back to the adults who had us go home. Draco went with his parents, leaving me alone again. He hugged and kissed me goodbye.   
So now I'm in my room at Grimuald place since I'm living with Sirius and Remus, flipping through a book. Though I'm not really paying attention.   
I sighed and just laid on my bed. Then slowly the depression that I get when I'm alone came back. I felt the tears burn at the back of my eyes. I blinked them away and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and the reflection began to move and speak. "I can not believe that you actually thought he would stay. I mean he does not love you. He did not even ask you. Think that some one who loves you would? Then your more stupid then I thought. Your better off dead." My reflection said. The tears that I have blinked away came back and fell down my face. I took out my wand, happy that I can use magic outside of school now that I'm seventeen.   
I then used a spell so I won't feel pain and so that Draco will not know I'm hurting myself. Then I used a spell to cut at my skin. I smiled as I done so a few times at each arm. I watched as my blood leaked through my skin and onto the counter. After a few minutes I got out the medical kit and wrapped my arms with cloth and taped it up.   
"Harry! Dinner is ready!" I heard Sirius yell through the door.  
"Okay. I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled back and heard him walk away.   
I quickly used a spell so they won't smell the blood and walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table.  
That night Draco sent me an owl asking how I am. So I sent one back saying that I'm good and I really wish he was here.   
Then he sent one back saying that he wishes he was there to and that he needs to go to sleep so good night.  
Then I sent one back saying good night and fell asleep.


	59. 58

Draco p.o.v  
The next day I got up and got ready for the wedding since it's wedding day. I'll be meeting Harry at the Weasley's.  
Once we got there I ran to Harry and hugged him. He hugged back. "I missed you so much." I said.   
"I missed you to." He said into my neck.   
We then helped set every thing up and made sure that everyone and everything is ready.   
"Hey Draco." Blaise said as he came over with Ron.   
"Hey Blaise and Ron." I replied.   
Then Pansy and Hermione came over. "Hello ladies." I said.  
"Hey Draco. What have you been up to?" Pansy said.  
"Hello Draco." Hermione said.   
"Well I have been good. I have just been missing my Harry." I said, hugging Harry to me.  
"Well at least you two are together now." Hermione said.  
"Yeah. I have been missing Draco." Harry said, moving impossibly closer to me.  
"You two are just so cute together." Pansy said with a hand over her heart.   
Then Luna came over. "Hello every one. I heard that there are nargles around. You better be careful." She said walked away.   
"Okay. So is she like serious or something?" I said, wanting to know what the hell she means when she speaks.  
"Who knows. I think we just need to deal with it." Blaise said.  
"Come one kids. Let's go it's about to start!" My mom said. So we ran out to our seats and watched the wedding.  
After the vows and such me and Harry began dancing together. Though Harry is really sheepish about it.   
"Oh come on Harry you are very good at this. I mean Luna and her father look super foolish and there not worrying about it." I said indicating to the father and daughter waving there hands around and moving in circles.  
"But Draco. I'm not good at this." He said as we moved in our slow circles.   
"Don't worry Harry. Your doing great. Now follow my lead. One two three-" I said over and over now going in more of a box motion and turned in slow circles. I also saw Hermione and Pansy standing in a corner, watching. Ron and Blaise dancing to, but not as elegantly as us.   
"Your doing great Harry." I said and quit my counting as Harry leaned closer, resting his head in my chest. We slowed down with the music as I wrapped my arms around him just holding him and swaying while turning in slow circles.   
"So after Hogwarts and every thing and we get married, where would you like the wedding at?" I asked Harry.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we can have the wedding here and do everything else at your manor." Harry replied.  
"That sounds like a good plan." I said and kissed the top of his head.  
After everything, I got permission to take Harry home with me and me and Harry went to my manor.  
Harry p.o.v  
Draco and me went up to his room and we got ready for the night since it's late. "So Harry are you ready to go to Hogwarts this year? I can't believe that it's our last year." Draco said as we got into bed and cuddled.  
"Yeah. I'll miss it. It's was the first place I ever thought of as home." I said.  
"Don't worry Harry. We will have our own home together." Draco said and kissed my forehead.  
"Night Draco. Love you." I said.  
"Love you to Harry." He replied.  
The next day we got up and got ready for the day. We went down to breakfast and ate what the elf prepared. Then the owl came and gave us our Hogwarts letters.   
"Hey Harry I'm head boy this year." Draco said.  
"I'm still Quidditch captain. Also good job Draco." I said.   
"Good job to you to Harry." He said, smiling.  
"Oh good you have your letters. I guess we will need to go back to Diagon ally to get your supplies." Mrs Malfoy said.  
So after we ate we flooed to Diagon ally and saw Hermione, Ron, Blaise,and Pansy getting their supplies.   
We ran over. "Hey everyone." Draco said.   
"Hey Draco. Hey Harry. How was your night?" Hermione said.  
"Good. Yours?" I asked.  
"Good. Could have been better." Hermione answerd.  
We then began our shopping.   
After shopping we stopped at the leaky cauldron and ate lunch. "Have any of you visited Voldemort?" I asked.  
"No. Do you think we should?" Pansy asked.  
"I don't know. I mean he does think of us as freinds." I said.  
"Well if we do what's the harm in it? And what's the harm in not?" Draco asked.  
"Well I think that it would be nice of us to go visit if he thinks of us as friends." Hermione said.  
"Yes let's go meet the man that has tried countless times to kill Harry." Ron said.  
"But he does not know that." I said.  
"Well then I guess tomorrow we can go see him." Hermione said.  
So that is our plan. Tomorrow we will go see Voldemort.


	60. 59

Draco p.o.v  
When we went to the mental ward and went to see Voldemort. He is more then happy to see us.   
"Hello friends! Long time no see. I almost thought you forgot about me." He said.  
"Sorry Tom. We have been busy." Harry said.  
"Oh it's okay. I mean you have a life outside of here. I wish I can go out." Tom said and looked out a window.   
"It's okay Tom. I'm sure that you will be fine." I said, smiling reassuringly.  
"I have been having strange dreams. I was trying to kill you Harry." Tom said thoughtfully.  
"Don't worry Tom I'm sure it was nothing." Harry said.  
"We have to go. We need to get ready for Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
So we said bye to Tom who happily said bye back and asked for us to come back soon.  
We got back to the burrow. "You don't think he is going to get back to his old self do you?" Ron asked.   
"Well there is a slight chance, but I'm sure it will be fine." Pansy said.  
"Well if he does I'll kill him." I said, hoping to God he won't.   
"Don't worry I'm sure it will all be fine." Harry said.   
"It better be or I'll have to kill some people." I said  
Harry hugged me. "Don't worry Draco. I promise nothing bad will happen." He said.   
The next day we went and got our own compartment and watched the scenery. "I can't believe this is going to be are last year." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"Unless one of us gets a job here, it will be. I'll miss this place." Harry said, leaning against me.  
I hugged him close. "Yep. Our last year. Are any of you planing on getting a job here?" I said.  
"I'm wanting to be an Auror." Ron said.  
"Me to." Harry said.  
"Same." Blaise said.  
We all sat back in comfortable silence and looked out at the scenery around us.   
When we got to Hogwarts we done the normal. We rid the carriages and went into the great hall. Dumbledore is not there however. Blaise, Pansy, and I sat at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall stood up. "I am sorry to say, but Dumbledore has retired. However the same rules still stand. No going into the forbidden forest-"  
The same as always. Just all bla bla bla.   
After the sorting and eating we went to the Gryffindor common room and got ready for bed. Me and Harry got into bed and closed the curtains. I cuddled Harry to me. "You ready for a new year?" I asked  
"Yes. Are you ready Draco?" Harry said, burying his head into my neck.   
"I missed you. I really wanted you to come over." I said, pulling him closer.  
"I missed you to." Harry replied.   
I pinned him down to the bed and began kissing him hard. He groaned and kissed back, pulling me close to him.   
Harry P.O.V  
Draco began moving his hips against mine causing me to moan. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and slipped his hands up my shirt. He took my shirt off and began kissing and biting my neck and chest.   
He then slipped his hand down my pants and began stroking me down there. I gasped and began moving to get more friction.   
He went back to kissing my lips and began taking off my pants. When he succeeded with that he took off his. He began rubbing against me and then pushed himself inside of me. I gasped. Draco lightly kissed me. "Since you are not in heat I'm sure we don't need protection." He said.   
I nodded and he began moving in and out of me. I moaned and tried pushing back to make it feel better. Draco laughed and kissed my neck.   
when we both came Draco collapsed beside me and held me close. "I love you Harry." he said.  
"Love you to." I replied, cuddling to him.  
In the morning we got up and got ready for the day. Ron and Blaise are not awake yet, but we decided to let them sleep. We went down to the Great Hall and began eating. Pansy and Hermione came in with Ron and Blaise not to far behind.   
"Morning. Did you all sleep well?" Hermione said.  
"Yes." Draco and I replied.   
"We can see that." Pansy said, pointing at my neck.   
I glared at Draco who laughed at me. Ron and Blaise also began laughing at me. "Well Blaise how can you laugh when I see some bites on your neck." I teased.   
Blaise glared at Ron. "You said that its not noticeable!" Blaise yelled.   
"I'm sorry Blaise. I mean it was not before we left." Ron said.  
I sighed. "So Ron you seemed to have a good time last night." I teased.   
"Same seems to go for you." Ron replied.   
We laughed. "So seems like we have all been busy last night. What about you girls?" Draco said.   
"We done what normal people do at night. Sleep." Hermione said.   
"That's boring." I said and cuddled into Draco.   
"Men. They are so annoying." Pansy said.   
"I know right." Hermione said.   
We laughed then went to our first class.


	61. 60

Draco p.o.v  
We walked into defense and Snape walked in, robes billowing behind. "Welcome to your last year of defense against the Dark Arts." He then began to drone on, but I did not listen, so I took my time to stare at Harry. I noticed that some things are different about him. He seems a little more paler and his eyes have black marks under them meaning that he has not had good sleep. "Mr. Malfoy is my instructing boring you so much that you cannot even pay attention in class? Fifty points from Slytherin. Now as I was saying..."   
I just ignored him again and went back to looking at Harry. I mean this is starting to worry me. How could I have not noticed before? Was I thinking that since everything is better now that only when I am bored I am noticing? Or am I imagining things.   
I just realized that we are now actually doing something, so I copied every one else and began to actually do something.   
After classes we went to the library and began doing our home work. I kept glancing at Harry, actually being able to tell now, though I am not sure what is wrong. "Draco do your work." Hermione said.   
I nodded and continued. Once we finished me and Harry went up to the room of requirement, leaving our friends to do what they want. The room made itself looked like a common room with both house colors. Harry and I sat on the couch and relaxed. "So are you enjoying classes Harry?" I asked.  
"Yeah they are fun. Is something wrong Draco? I am noticing that you are looking at me a lot. Not that it is a bad thing." Harry said.   
"Well Harry I have noticed that you are looking a little different. I want to know if you are okay." I said, making my voice sound as concerned as I can.  
Harry smiled. "I am fine Draco. Why would I not?" Harry said.   
I could tell that he is lying. "Have you been taking the potion? If its not working I can have Severus make a stronger one." I said.  
Harry nodded. "The potion is good. Don't worry Draco I am fine." He said.   
"Harry do you promise to tell me if anything happens?" I asked.  
Harry nodded. "Yes Draco I promise." Harry said.   
I smiled and kissed him. He may be lying now, but I am sure he will tell me sooner or later. I mean he is my mate. He will trust me with any thing. He will tell me if something is wrong. I pushed him on the couch and got on top of him. He smiled at me and pulled me down, kissing me harder. I kissed back and began putting my hands up his shirt, rubbing my hands on his sides and making him shiver a bit.   
We heard a knock at the door, but we just ignored it. Sadly though when it did not go away and became more aggressive, I sat up. "What do you want? We are busy." I yelled.   
"McGonagal needs to see us!" Hermione said through the door, sounding angry.  
We got up and fixed ourselves and walked out.   
Harry p.o.v  
We walked out of the room, a little disappointed that we could not finish and went to McGonagall's office. "We are sorry that we had to interrupt you, but it sounded pretty urgent. So suck it up and deal with it." Pansy said.  
"I rather be sucking something else." Draco mumbled, though I'm sure all of us heard it because the girls glared at Draco. Ron and Blaise began laughing as I am blushing, wishing that he did not say it loud enough.   
"Wow Draco that is the best thing you have said in four years." Blaise said.  
"Did you two boys not have sex last night? Why would you want to again?" Hermione asked.  
"Because its fun." Draco said. I nodded, agreeing with him.   
We then went into Mcgonagall's office, dropping the conversation. Thank Merlin.   
"Hello. Come in and sit down." She said. We done that and I looked around the office. Since its the headmasters everything is the same with all the pictures. Though Dumbledore's is not up. "So first off how is your first day back?" McGonagall asked. We all answerd by saying good as I noticed that Fawks is not here to. Then again that was Dumbledore's pet. "So the reson why I have called you up here is because Wormtail has gotten some more followers. He is saying that Voldemort has had his memory wiped and was kidnapped." She said.   
"So he is taking Voldemort's place?" I asked.  
"Yes. That was all I needed to tell you all. You may go to the great hall since it is going to be dinner time soon." She said, dismissing us. So we walked out and went to the dinning hall, thinking about what we should do.


	62. 61

Draco p.o.v  
As we ate in silence, we thought about what McGonagall has told us. I am pissed. I mean I thought that we were done with this. But no, Wormtail is the new Voldemort. I looked at Harry and he is just eating with no emotion. Hermione looks as mad as me and Ron looks scared. Blaise and Pansy also look mad. "What are we going to do?" I said.   
"We need to get rid of Wormtail. Probably make sure that he does not take Voldemort from Saint Mungo's." Harry answered.   
"But how?" Ron asked.   
At that no one said anything.   
After we ate we went to the common room and sat at the chairs looking at the fire place. I pulled Harry to me and he cuddled to me. "I think we should not worry right now. Not until he actually does something." I said, trying to reassure us.   
"Yeah relax now. Worry later." Harry said, relaxing to me.   
I kissed the top of his head and we relaxed just as we said we would. "So any amazing plans for this year?" I asked, changing topic.  
"Yeah. A normal blissful year." Harry replied.  
"In order to have that we must know what normal means." Ron said and laughed a bit.   
"Plus normal for us is what has been happening for the past six years." Hermione said.   
I laughed. "True. After strange things happen every year it is hard to know what normal is." Harry said.  
"It's definitely not what you all do every year." Pansy said.  
"It's to normal for us." Harry said.  
"It's late guys. Let's go to bed." Hermione said, standing up.   
We all got up and said good night and went to our beds. I pulled Harry close and kissed him lightly. "Good night Harry. I love you." I said.   
"I love you to Draco. Night." He said back and we both fell asleep.  
Harry p.o.v  
Around midnight I carefully got out of Draco's arms and went down to the abandoned bathroom. I took out my wand and used the cutting spell a few times.   
Once I finished I walked out and started my way back to the common room. But I feel as though I am being followed. When I turn to look though I don't see anyone. Then I felt a hand over my mouth and darkness surrounded me.  
Draco p.o.v  
I woke up and Harry is not here. Everyone else is awake also except for Ron and Blaise. I woke them up and they detected my worry. "What is wrong Draco?" Blaise asked.  
"Harry is not here. I'll go find him." I said, getting his scent and following still in my pajamas.   
As I ran through the halls people are looking at me strangely. I just ignored them, only worried about my Harry. But where the scent leads, he is not there. There is a familiar sent over lapping his but they apparently teleported since it leads no were.   
When Ron and Blaise caught up they are with Hermione and Pansy. "Draco what do you mean by Harry is gone?" Hermione said.  
"I mean that he is gone. There is another sent here. It's familiar, but I don't know from where." I said, wanting to kill whoever took my Harry.   
Harry p.o.v  
I'm tied to a chair in a dark room. There are two other people, but I can not see them. The only reason why I know this is because I can hear the whispering. Neither of them have talked to me since I have woken up, but I don't care. I just want to get out of here.   
"Okay Potter. Once you tell us were Voldemort is we will let you go." A familiar male voice said.  
"I'll never tell you." I said with as much anger in my voice as I can.  
Someone hit me. "That was my friend. Now tell me were he is!" One male voice said.   
"Want to know the truth? I dont know." I said, trying to sound as serious as I can.  
"Don't lie to me! Crucio!" He yelled. I blacked out from the pain.  
Draco p.o.v  
I felt searing pain meaning my Harry is being hurt. "Don't worry Draco we will find him." Pansy said.   
We have looked all through Hogwarts, even the chamber, and we can not find him. We have even tried tracking spells and can not find him. "My Harry is being hurt. Do not tell me to not worry!" I yelled.   
"Draco it's okay. We will find him. Just please don't yell." Hermione said, placing a hand on my shoulder.   
I sighed and felt the pain end. "To bad Harry has the map. If we had it we can definitely see where he is." Ron said as we went into the common room and sat down.   
Though I quickly stood up. "Sitting here is not going to do any good. It's obvious that he is not in Hogwarts." I said  
"But Draco you cant just leave if you have no idea were he is." Pansy said.  
"I don't care. I am sure our mate bond will help me find him." I said, walking out of the common room.   
"Draco no. You can't do this." Hermione said.  
"I can and I will. My Harry needs me so I'll get him." I said, almost to the doors to go outside.   
I shifted into my wolf and began running, leaving my friends behind. Dont worry Harry I will find you.


	63. 62

Harry p.o.v  
It's been a while since they have been here. I have no concept of time since it's all dark. I just sat in the chair staring ahead. No point in struggling or screaming. Nothing will happen.   
The two people walked in. "If you are never going to speak then there is no point in trying anymore." She shouted a spell and I felt intense pain and blacked out.   
Draco p.o.v  
I walked through the woods in my wolf form. It's been two weeks since Harry disappeared. I went to a river to drink, when I found a bloody body. I quickly jumped in,grabbed it, and swam back to shore. I turned human and when I turned the body over I saw that it is Harry all filthy and bloody. I used a cleaning spell and fixed his clothes. I smelled two scents that I will never forget. Ginny and Wormtail. I growled and teleported to Hogsmead and carried Harry to Hogwarts. When I got to the hospital wing, Pomfrey began fussing over him as McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy came in.   
"Oh merlin what Happened?" Hermione said.   
"Ginny and wormtail." I growled out.   
"Ginny? Mom has said that she is acting strange." Ron said thoughtfully.   
I just growled. "I am going to kill those bitches." I said and went to walk out.  
"Some bitches gonna get some stiches." Pansy said and laughed.  
"Draco. Wait. What about Harry?" Hermione said.  
I turned and sat at the egde of the bed as Madam Pomfrey just got finished. "I don't know, but I need to get revenge. They kidnaped Harry and hurt him." I said.  
"Draco think this through. If Harry wakes up and you are not there he will think you don't care any more or somthing." Hermione said. She was right. "I will stay till he wakes. Then I will get revenge."   
She smiled. "Good." She said.   
I then cuddled to Harry and we fell asleep.  
Harry p.o.v.  
I woke up and felt another warm body beside me. I sat up and saw Draco. He opened his eyes, got ontop of me, and began kissing me. He pulled away. "I was so worried Harry. I love you so much. I was looking for you. I love you." He said.   
"I love you to. I was so scared. There were two people. I dont know who they were." I said and curled up to Draco.   
"Ginny and wormtail. I will kill them." He said and got up.   
"Wait. No Draco. Please don't leave me." I pleaded, grabbing onto his shirt.  
He turned to me. "But they kidnapped you and hurt you. They should be killed." He said.   
"Draco not yet. Wait. I just want to cuddle you." I said, not wanting to be alone.  
His gaze softened and he got back into the bed. "If you insist. I'll do anything for you." He said and kissed me head.  
I just cuddled up to him and we fell back asleep.  
Ginny p.o.v  
I turned to wormtail. "He is alive you good for nothing son of a bitch!" I yelled.   
He got low. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to leave him alive. I was sure that he was dead." Wormtail said.   
I got close to him. "You useless rat. I thought that you were better then this." I said and kicked him inbetween the legs.   
He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry. I won't let it happen again." He cried.   
I just walked out. If I need something done right I must do so myself.   
I just can't believe they did not know I am working for Voldemort. I mean the only reason why I "almost died" and hid the diary was to cover my tracks. I wanted Harry to be beside me, but no. Then when Draco gave that damn paper to Hermione so he can help Harry I tried to kill him and the basilisk tried to kill Hermione instead.   
No I don't have Harry.   
But I'll get him. I can promise that.  
Draco p.o.v  
As Harry slept I thought about it. What if Ginny has been working for Voldemort? She did not get the diary on accident. She faked it all and wanted Harry.   
The more I thought about this the more angry I got. Harry woke up. "Hey Draco. Is it dinner time yet?" He asked.   
I smiled. "Yes. Are you good enough to walk or should I carry you?" I asked.   
He held his arms out, a sign to carry him. I got up, picked him up, and carried him to the great hall.


	64. 63

Harry p.o.v  
As Draco carried me, I cuddled to him and have my arms around his neck. "Did you have a good sleep Harry?" He asked.  
"Yes I did. I'm just hungry now." I said.   
Draco nodded as we walked in. He sat me down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy. "Hey Harry. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
I smiled. "Hungry." I said.   
I began filling up my plate and began to eat. "Don't eat to fast or to much Harry. You'll get sick." Hermione said, smiling fondly at me.   
I nodded and ate slowly. "So, Harry. What happned and what did they want?" Ron asked.  
I sighed. "They wanted to know where Tom is. I did not know that it was Ginny and Wormtail till Draco told me." I said.   
They nodded. "I written to my mom. She has not replied yet." Ron said.   
Draco hugged me. "Don't worry Harry they will be dealt with." Draco said.   
I cuddled to him,closed my eyes, and slowly fell asleep.  
The next day I woke up in bed with Draco holding me in his arms. "Morning Harry." He mumbled against my shoulder.  
"Morning Draco. How did I get here?" I said, moving to face him.   
He just held me tighter. "You fell asleep during dinner. So I took you to bed and fell asleep with you." Draco said. I nodded. "Okay." I said.   
Ron then opened the curtains. "Great. I did not disrupt anything, now get up. You'll be late for breakfast." He said, then walked away to get ready.   
Draco released me and we got up to get ready. We then went down to breakfast and ate with our friends. "Good morning Harry. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked.   
"Good." I said.  
The owls then came in, Ron getting two letters, and Headwig just visiting. "Oh no. I got a howler. Though there is no name." Ron said and opened it.   
A shrill voice cut through the room saying, "I'M COMING FOR YOU HARRY! I WILL HAVE YOU AS MINE!" It yelled and the letter then tore itself up.  
We looked at each other as Ron opened the other letter. "It says that Ginny has run away. Arours's are trying to find her." Ron said, looking at us nervously.   
"I'm going to kill them." Draco said in a low deadly voice.  
I hugged him. "Please don't leave. I need you." I said.   
Draco hugged me. "I will not leave you. But I will have them killed." He said.   
Draco p.o.v  
I kissed Harry's head. "I do love you Harry. Don't worry I will protect you." I said.   
Harry cuddled me. "I don't want to go to classes today." He said.   
I nodded. "Then we won't. Finish eating and we can go somewhere and relax." I said.   
Once we finished we went to the room of requirement and relaxed on a sofa. We cuddled, Harry laying on top of me, his head nuzzled to my neck. "Draco. I am sorry." Harry said and I felt some tears fall down my neck.   
I moved him so that he is looking at me. "It's okay Harry. You will be okay. There is nothing to be sorry about." I said and wiped the tears away.   
"But I walked out and because of that I got kidnapped." Harry sobbed.   
I pulled Harry close, his head resting on my chest. I rubbed his back trying to relax him. "It's okay, this was not your fault." I said.   
He just cuddled me with silent sobbing. When he stopped he wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I love you." He said.  
I smiled. "Don't worry about it." I said  
I brought him down and kissed him. He kissed back as I turned us over, him on bottom and me straddling his waist. I then began kissing his jaw line all the way to his neck where I began bitting and kissing, leaving a few love bites. I put one hand down his pants as I started to bite the other side of his neck.   
The door opened. "Bloody hell." I heard Ron yell.   
I looked up and took my hand out of Harry's pants as he looked up at our friends to the best of his ability since he is pinned under me. "What do you need? Don't you see that we are busy?" I said and glared at him as Harry is blushing.  
"We came here to tell you two that McGonagall needs to speak to you two." Hermione said.   
Harry buried his face to my chest. "We will be there soon." Harry said.   
"We will be waiting on the other side of the door." Pansy said and they stepped out.   
I got up, Harry doing the same, still blushing. "Merlin that was embarrassing." He said.  
I laughed. "Don't worry Harry. Could have been worse. I mean we could have already been at the actual sex part." I said.   
We walked out and went to the headmistress office and sat down as McGonagall came in and sat across from us. "Hello Harry. I am really glad you are back." She said, smiling.  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad to." He said.   
"Now Harry, I'm going to need to ask some questions. I know it may be hard to answer, but please try your best. I just want to know what you remeber." McGonagall said, frowning.   
Harry sighed. "Just a girl and a man. They kept asking me about Tom. Then they knocked me out saying they don't need me." I hugged him to me sensing that he is depressed.  
"The man is wormtail and the girl Ginny. I found Harry in a river." I explained.   
She nodded and dismissed us. I dragged Harry to the room of requirement deciding to finish what we started.


	65. 64

Harry p.o.v  
When we made it to the room, Draco closed the door and pushed me to a wall. He began kissing my lips and I kissed back. He slipped my robes off and began unbuttoning my shirt, me doing the same to him. When we both became shirtless, Draco began nipping and bitting my chest making me moan. When he got back to my lips, I took off his pants and got onto my knees. Draco put a hand on my head as I took Draco's penis in my mouth. He groaned and tried to push it in deeper, making me deep throat him. "Damn Harry you are good at this." He moaned out.   
I began sucking harder, making him moan loudly. He then pulled my head away and made me stand up. He took off my pants and pulled me over to a bed room pushing me onto the bed on my hands and knees. He licked my butt which felt a little weird. He then rolled me onto my back and made me suck on his fingers. When he pulled those away he began pushing his fingers up my butt. I began moaning as he found a pleasurable spot. Draco then pushed his member in. I moaned loudly as he began thrusting in and out, hitting the pleasure spot. He was going to slow. I moaned and wiggled under him, wanting, no needing him to go faster and harder. Though all I can get out of my mouth is non comprehendible moans. So now I am going to try and form words, "Dr-Draco! Oh please! Ah Draco! Please g-oh-go faster! Draco!" I moaned.   
Draco began going faster and harder, me yelling his name and scratching his back. He began stroking and playing with my dick. We both then came, me all over both of us and Draco inside of me. Draco pulled out of me and collapsed next to me. He pulled me to him, cuddling me. "I love you Harry." He said.   
"I love you to." I said.  
A few hours later the door opened and I heard Ron screaming "Bloody hell"and the door slamming shut. Me and Draco go up and quickly got ready.   
When we walked out Ron is holding onto Blaise who is holding Ron. "We are sorry Ron, but you should really knock." Draco said.  
Ron said something that sounded like "f*** you."   
"No. Only Harry." Draco said.   
I clapped my hands together. "let's go get breakfast." I said, quickly changing the subject.   
So we all got up and went to the great hall. We began eating. "Did you use protection?" Hermione said.   
"Harry is not in heat, so no." Draco said.   
Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "Diseases can still be transmitted. It's not all about making sure that Harry does not get pregnant." Pansy said.   
"This was not our first time. It won't happen." Draco said.  
"Can we please stop talking about this." I said, hating this conversation.  
Draco hugged me to him. "Yes. let's not talk about this." Ron agreed.   
Draco p.o.v  
Me and Harry then went back to the room of requirement since classes are still on and he still does not want to go.   
"What are we going to do now Draco?" Harry asked.  
I pulled Harry onto my lap and began kissing him. "I know we just had sex, but why not?" I said and began kissing his neck. I pushed Harry onto his back and began unbuttoning his shirt. The door slammed open. "Get off my Harry you mutt." A female voice said.   
I looked over and Ginny is standing there, her hair a mess and a crazy look in her eye. "He is mine you crazy bitch." I said.  
Harry buttoned up his shirt and sat up. "Harry dear how are you?" Ginny said.  
"I was great till you showed up you good for nothing bitch." Harry said.  
Her face went red and she took our her wand. "Acico Ginny's wand!" I quick yelled and her wand flew into my hand.   
Her face went even redder. "Give me back my wand you mutt!" She yelled.   
We stood up. "Where is Wormtail?" Harry asked.   
"I killed him. He was useless to me." Ginny said and glared. "Now give me my wand!" She yelled.   
"No bitch." I said, then used the binding spell on her. She fell to the ground and I told Harry to go get professer McGonagall. I looked down at Ginny. "I hope you die bitch." I spat at her.


	66. 65

Harry p.o.v  
McGonagall and I went back in and Draco is standing over a paralyzed Ginny. "So, I guess we can all go to my office. I'll have the Minister come." McGonagall said and levitated Ginny.   
Me and Draco followed her to the office and sat down as she laid Ginny on the ground.   
All the Weasley's came in along with the Minister. Ginny was then De- petrified and she sat up. Draco gave her wand to the Minister. "Ginny. I have been told every thing, so I condem you to Azkaban." The minister said.   
She glared at us. "I just want what is mine. Harry please don't let them do this to me. I love you. More than that mutt ever can." She said.   
I laughed. "You kidnapped me and nearly had me killed. Why would I help you?" I said.   
Draco growled at her. "I think that Azkaban is to good for you, but it's what the Minister wants." Draco said.   
She has tears falling down her face and began pleading for this not to happen. The Weasley's both look mad and slightly upset. "Please don't do this. She is only a child." Mrs Weasley said.  
The Minister sighed. "I am sorry m'am, but she has kidnapped Harry, almost raped him, used illegal curses and housed a fugitive. She must be punished." The minister said.   
"Snap her wand. Do anything, but she is my daughter." Mrs Weasley said.  
The Minister shook his head. "It will only be for a year, then she will be out. Good bye." He said and Ginny then went through the floo and went away. The Weasley's then left, leaving Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and I. I am sorry about this." Ms McGonagall said.   
"It's okay. She deservs it." Ron said angerly.  
Draco nodded. "I do think that she deserves it." Draco agreed.   
I shrugged. "Yeah, but she is Ron's sister." I said.   
Draco looked at me. "Are you defending her?" Draco asked.   
I shook my head. "No. It's just..she is Ron's sister so it's kind of mean that he is not nice." I said.   
Draco shrugged. "Well how about you all go to the common room." Ms Mcgonagall said.   
We nodded and went to the room of requirement. "So now what? Ginny is in Azkaban, Voldemort is in the insane asylum, and Wormtail is dead. We have nothing to do." Ron said.  
I laughed. "So this is what normal feels like. Relaxing and doing nothing." I said.   
We all laughed, when the door banged open and Ginny came in with blood on her clothes and a insane smile on her face. "You'll be mine Harry!" she said and lunged at me.  
Draco turned wolf and jumped on her, both now on the ground.   
"Get off me mutt!" Ginny yelled.  
I got up and shot the binding curse on her. She froze and Draco got off, turning human. "How did you get away?" I asked.   
Draco p.o.v  
I smelled death on Ginny. "She killed the Arours." I said. Harry then sent a patronus saying that Ginny is back. "I am really getting tired of you bitch." I said.  
She glared at me the best she could as some more Auror's came and took Ginny. I took out her wand, snapped it, and threw it in the fire place.   
"I wonder if they are adding any more years on her sentence." Harry said.   
I shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly. I mean she killed Auror's and escaped." I said.   
Me and Harry sat down and he cuddled to me.   
The next day Harry kept looking at me lustfully and panted a bit. I even noticed that his scent has became stronger and that his skin is hotter. He keeps getting close to me and would make me put my arm around him or just hold his hand.   
"Harry are you okay?" I asked on our way to breakfast.  
He smiled and had me put my arm around his shoulders, snuggling to my side. "I'm fine Draco. Why would I not be?" He said.   
I hugged him. "No reason. You smell so good." I said. I then smelled his neck and he shivered.  
We then walked into the great hall. "Morning Harry and Draco." Hermione said.  
We both said good morning and began eating. Harry had me hold his hand as we ate, but I did not mind.   
When Harry finished he cuddled to my side and relaxed.   
"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm fine Hermione. I just want to cuddle Draco." Harry said.  
Hermione handed us our time tables. "We have no classes with Slytherins today." She said.   
Harry pouted. "But I want to be with Draco." He said.   
I kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry Harry. You'll live." I said.   
He sat up. "But without you the heat is worse." He said.   
We all looked at Harry. "Are you in heat?" I asked.   
He shrugged and I groaned. Of course. That makes sense. The constant wanting touch and the good smell. "Don't worry Harry you'll be fine." Hermione said. We left the great hall, me kissing Harry goodbye.


	67. 66

Harry p.o.v  
All day my body has been on fire and I had barely any classes with Draco. I had not been able to have him touch me or anything. So at dinner Draco just had an arm around my waist and had me sit close to him.   
"You okay Harry?" Ron asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah. Fine. Just a little hot." I said.   
When we got to our dorm and got ready for bed, Draco put a silence charm on the curtains and used a non-pregnating charm on me. He then began kissing me and biting at my skin, causing me to moan and whine as I rubbed my hips against his.   
He growled and ripped off our clothes. He put my dick in his mouth and began sucking.  
He then moved up and had me suck his fingers to get them wet. Then he placed one finger in causing me to gasp.  
When he finished that he pushed himself inside me and began thrusting in and out. I felt the fire slowly go away as we both came.   
The next day I did not feel as hot and I was not as clingy.   
The rest of the year passed by slowly and we got ready for this being our last year.   
As we border the Hogwarts Express we talked about our plans. Draco is going to be a healer as I am going to be an Auror with Ron. Hermione is going to work at Hogwarts, as Pansy and Blaise are going to be working some where in the ministry.   
Me and Draco are going to be taking the summer manor. Blaise and Ron are taking one of Blaise's manors and Pansy and Hermione are living with their parents for a bit.   
When we got off, Draco stopped me as Sirius and Remus came over with Draco's parents. Draco got down on one knee and everyone is crowding around us now. "Harry James Potter. I love you so much and have since the first day we met. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Draco asked and showed me a ring.   
I smiled. "I'll love to be your husband." I said.   
Draco hugged me as every one cheers and clapped. We decided that we will go home then go to the summer manor.   
So we left giving each other a kiss goodbye.  
The next day we moved into the Manor and began talking about the wedding.   
Draco p.o.v  
I waited at the alter with Blaise. Harry began walking down the Isle in an all white suit with Remus and Sirius, then was handed over.   
After the man said the words and we said our vows, we gave eachother the rings and kissed.   
After dancing and eating we went home and I pushed Harry against the door and began kissing him. "So Mr Potter-malfoy. Is being married to me every thing you hoped for?" I asked.   
Harry laughed. "Well Malfoy-Potter. I think it is the same as dating." He said. I laughed and continued kissing him. Harry began panting. "Draco. I-I feel hot. Please touch me." Harry begged. His sent became sweeter and stronger. "Are you alright with getting pregnat?" I asked. "Yes Draco. I'm fine with having our children." Harry said.   
I dragged Harry upstairs and stripped the both of us and pushed Harry onto the bed. I got on top of him and began kissing his neck as I got a bottle of lube. I put some on my fingers and member. I pushed my fingers into Harry, moving them around. Harry squirmed a bit, then I pulled them out and thrust into him, causing him to gasp.   
I began to slowly move in and out, trying to find the spot. Harry pushed back and let out a loud moan, letting me know that I found it. I smiled and continued to hit that spot, going slow. "Dr-Draco, please! Harder." He said.   
I leaned down and kissed him. I began going faster and harder. I also grabbed Harry's member and began stroking it, causing Harry to moan louder. I then came inside Harry as he did into my hand. I pulled out and laid next to him, Harry cuddling you me.   
"I love you draco." He said.  
"I love you to." I replied and we fell asleep.


	68. Epilogue

5 months Later  
Harry p.o.v  
I looked at myself in the mirror, frowning. I am fat. I don't see how Draco can even look at me. Draco came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong Harry?" He asked.  
"I'm fat." I said and felt some tears fall.  
"No your not. Your pregnant. There is a difference." He said and kissed my neck. "I love you." He said.  
"How? Im fat and a freak. How can you love me?" I asked and began crying.  
"Your not fat or a freak. I love you Harry. No matter what." Draco said.  
"You promise?" I asked, starting to believe him.  
"I promise." He said and kissed my forehead.  
Time skip.   
I feel as though it has been forever,but now I am laying in a hospital bed after a whole bunch of pain. I have finally had my child. Draco then came in with a doctor, who is holding a little child wrapped in a blue blanket.   
The doctor handed him to me and I held him close looking at him. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, smiling.   
"You know, with our luck he may have your horrible eye sight." Draco said and laughed.  
I playfully glared at Draco as the doctor told us that he is in good health and that I can leave shortly. He then walked out leaving us.   
I then handed Draco our child as I got ready to leave and we walked out. We signed the birth certificates and left the hospital, going home.  
11 years later.  
Me and Draco walked our son, Scorpio James Malfoy-Potter, to the Hogwarts Express. We then saw Blaise and Ron with there adopted son, Hugo Dame Zabini-Weasley.   
Then Pansy and Hermione came with their adopted daughter, Rose Parkison-Granger. They all borded the train as we all said goodbye.   
Draco p.o.v  
Me and Harry went to our house with Hermione, Pansy,Blaise, and Ron. I took out some fire whisky and poured us some glasses. "So we finally have time away from the kids." I said.  
"Having children is not that bad." Harry said and kissed my cheek.  
We laughed. "Well now we can have some adult fun without worrying about children." Ron said.   
We nodded and laughed. "That is true, but having kids is nice " Hermione said.  
Harry laughed. "No it's not. It's painful." Harry said.   
We all laughed at Harry's misfortune. "I'm sorry Harry. I love you." I said and kissed his cheek.   
For the rest of the night we drank and I got an owl from Scorpio telling us that he misses us and loves us. We quickly sent one back saying good luck and goodnight and that we love him.  
Harry and I got ready for bed and Harry walked out of the bathroom. I pushed him against a wall and began kissing him. I used a spell to make him not get pregnant and began taking off his clothes.   
Harry pulled away. "I love you Draco." He said.   
"I love you to. Now let me prove it to you." I said, then pushed Harry onto the bed and began biting at his neck. Harry pulled me close, allowing me to do as I wish. I ripped off his clothes and mine and took his member into my mouth. I began sucking, making Harry a moaning mess.   
He whimpered as I got out a bottle of lube and put some on my cock and fingers. I began placing my fingers inside Harry and he moaned. Harry wiggled his butt as I pushed my fingers deeper in. Then I pulled them out and thrust my dick into him. I began thrusting in and out of him, making him gasp and moan.   
I grabbed his member and began playing with that, making him move his hips. When we both came I collapsed next to him, breathing deeply. "I love you Harry." I said and cuddled him.  
"I love you to Draco" Harry said.  
We then both fell asleep in each others embrace.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
